Whispers
by nemetb34
Summary: District Two Olivia Bellona volunteers in the annual Hunger Games in the 72nd year. This year is like no other. Tributes are given special abilities to survive one of the harshest arenas yet. And will Olivia be able to keep her emotions in check when faced with the charming Theo? And more importantly, what will she mutate into? A mermaid, dwarf, or a fairy? Anything is possible.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

"Olivia!"

I ignore the harsh brittle yell of my trainer and continue to stare out of the window of the Agoge. I'm curled up on my special window seat, stroking the soft velvet beneath me. My rough calloused hands catching on the soothing fabric. I like this seat. I can stare out the main part of the square in District 2 without hassle, watch the miners go to work bright and early in the morning, watch the children of aged 7 and below skip to school holding their parents hands. The bottom sector running laps around the Nut.

"You need to eat before the reaping!"

I scowl and don't move. My trainer, Annabeth, has been waiting for this day ever since I passed my first trial when I was 10. Six years she's been waiting for this day. I've been waiting ten. I started training for this at aged 7, I'm 17 now and I know I can win this.

I should be excited. I should be thrilled. This is District 2 for crying out loud. I was one of the lucky ones. I passed the trials with flying colours, and I was one of the lucky ones to receive the volunteer permit. If you didn't get the permit and volunteered, you were a dead man walking. There is nothing more important than pride in District 2, and if you somehow managed to win you would be publically humiliated in front of the whole district before you were sentenced to death.

My mother and father, Imogen and Felix, was never a big supporter of the games. In fact, ever since I passed the final trial without a scratch they've barely spoken a word to me.

Though it's unusual, it is understandable. We may produce the most brutal tributes of them all, but many kids in the district just aren't cut out to be warriors. Many of them, like my parents, are content with letting other children volunteer and die. They are content with living mediocre lives, mining in the quarry and just existing.

The structure of the training program is thus: The bottom sector, middle sector and advanced sector.

The bottom sector is mandatory. Every child has to complete the bottom sector requirements or the entire family will be punished. You are split into boys and girls and it is basic training for 7 year olds to 10 year olds. The children were forced to move away from their parents and live in the city in the bottom sectors house: The Preliminary Home. The only form of contact between them is a letter once a month. The students will not see a weapon unless they pass into the middle sector. They are trained in strategies, agility, strength and hand-to-hand combat. The trial to pass into the next sector is the participant must pass with 80% or above in the different situations set before them.

The middle sector is where the talented participants start their real training to become a victor. This sector is from aged 11 to 14 and they live back with their parents until they are 13, where they are then kicked out onto the streets. Training includes all weapons ranging from maces to archery, sword play to knife throwing. Physical endurance is pushed to the limit; strategies are ingrained into your brain; tests of strength in multiple forms are forced upon you. Students had to steal to survive, break into homes and pillage all sorts of things for survival- but if we were caught you had to face an ordeal of punishments. Winters were the hardest. It was where you lose most of the trainees. The only comfort and warmth of those few harsh years was the training centre.

If you survived that and managed to pass all the training trials with 90% or above, you were moved into the advanced sector and lived in the Agoge.

This is from aged 15 to 17 year olds. After the harshest years of their lives the children are moved into the Agoge mansion where when they are not in training, live lives of luxury. You specialize in a certain weapon and learn to hone the valuable skills gained when living on the streets such as camouflage, stealth, and hunting. Taught with more tactics and warfare, the tributes to be become lethal. We are finally entered into the final trial at the end of our final year of training. If we survive after the 30 minuets are up, we get our permit. If we die… we get a shameful funeral.

I passed all my trials, and this year I am able to volunteer, along with 2 other girls. If however someone beats me to it, I have next year to try but after that all my opportunities are used up. This year is the first year my younger twin sisters are up for the reaping, Emerald and Ruby. They both passed their first trials and are living back with our parents. In a few months' time they are turning 13 and are both pretty excited to be living in the wild.

My brother Alec is now 15, he never made it into the middle sector as his asthma got the better of him. My parents were thrilled- I was not.

It would've been my twin sister's 7th reaping as well as mine, May. In our final trial 3 months ago, she was killed. I killed her killer. And I won the final trial.

I'm not nervous for my siblings to be reaped. I know that volunteers always take their places. I know however that my younger sisters won't make it into the advanced sector. They are too kind. They could never kill a human being, but it's hard to judge. My brother is as fiery as me but his caring deposition would never allow him to be a killer too. They aren't prepared to be a murderer. They aren't murderers'. I am. I'm cut out for the hardships of the Hunger Games. I may not look it, but out of all 24 girls I was one of the 3 who survived

My slim body makes people underestimate me. I am not the strongest girl, but I am fast and I am cunning. I managed to survive though my training didn't I?

"Olivia Bellona," Annabeth begins warningly, and I know it's time to get moving.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I tell her and lazily slide off my seat.

She flounces away and I pad after her to my old room in the Agoge. Last night would be the last night I'd ever spend in the mansion. I run my hands over the dark wood vanity and sigh. At least when I win I'll be given my own beautiful home. I go to my wardrobe and look at all the training gear in yearning. I wish I could wear one of my training outfits, but Annabeth said my persona isn't going to be tough. It is going to be deceiving. So I must wear an outfit I had tailored after my victory.

A simple purple velvet dress that went just around my middle thigh, black ribbon ballet pumps and a purple ribbon to tie back my midnight coloured hair. I carefully pack the outfit and fold it into my bag. I pinch my pale cheeks to gain some colour and bit my already blood red lips until they throbbed. Lips looking plumper and face looking less dead, I leave my room one final time and go to the home I've always hated.

District 2 is big. And I mean really big. I'm sure I heard of District 11 being bigger, but I have no proof of that until I go on my victory tour. Our district consists of 8 small villages (one being the infamous Victors Village), 4 towns and the main city centred round the Nut. I feel privileged to live in such a district, as starvation is non-existent here- not counting the middle sector students. We're favoured by the Captiol and treated like gods compared to the other districts. We are loved even above District 1, who sell all the pretty little diamonds and such. As long as you stick to the rules, you are just a normal person living in the district. If you don't however, well at least the mayor doesn't encourage floggings.

He'll just have you executed instead. It is better to be killed than shunned and shamed. That is the motto of all the soldiers in District 2; it's been practically branded in my brain since I was 7.

In our district, honour is everything. Without it you are nothing. Worse than the maggots in your bins, worse than the muck that our miners bring into their homes. Without any scrap of honour, you are the scum of the earth. People would rather die than lose their honour and dignity. It is encouraged, in fact.

To be in the Hunger Games you have to win your trials in the most honourable way as you possibly can. You have to survive at all costs. You must throw your feelings aside and do what you must to live. That's what I did. That's how I won. I won smiling with the blood of my friends dripping off my hands.

There is honour in that. Honour in doing what you must to survive, no matter who you betray. It is accepted for the games, and in training for becoming a peacekeeper. In regular life it is upheld but more in a social way. If you were to steal and you are a regular pedestrian that is going against a neighbour a fellow district citizen and you would be executed. The rules of ruthless honour do not apply in that case.

It is all very confusing and often contradictive but you just have to lug it. I, being trained in the Hunger Games have the ruthless honour responsibility. I can do whatever it takes to survive and be called brave and looked up at. If I wasn't training for the games and lived the ruthless honour, most likely I would be dead.

One of my favourite bedtime stories was the story about the boy, who was caught by some peacekeepers after hunting illegally. He snuck out under the fence of his village and caught a baby wolf. He had no weapon to kill it with, so he brought it back alive. He clambered under the fence with the wolf in his arms and was half way to his training house when the two peacekeepers stopped him.

Afraid of being caught he shoved the baby wolf under his shirt, hidden from the peacekeepers.

"What have you got there?" One asked. The boy lied smoothly, pretending nothing was wrong. The peacekeepers kept pestering him to tell the truth that he had been caught stealing and hunting illegally. But the boy would not. He would not give himself away to have a public flogging.

The peacekeepers, proud of the boys resistance, left him be. The moment they were out of sight, the boy dropped to the ground. Dead.

The wolf had eaten all the way through the boy's stomach, and he had not complained.

The boy had rather died than be shunned and shamed.

This is not the way a hunger games warrior is to be trained. We are to do anything for our survival, and if that boy had been in the games and if he thought that social honour was more important than life he would never have won.

A few months ago in my final trial, 24 out of the original trainees had continued to the advanced sector. In the final trial was a remake of the bloodbath. A golden glittering cornucopia stood in the centre of the field. Having my training, I knew a thousand different strategies to survive the bloodbath. Unfortunately, so did the other 23 girls.

I have always been underestimated. Coming from a line of weaklings, me and my twin sister May have always been thought to fail. We were both petite, but where we lacked in strength we had agility and speed. I could weave through the most complex contraptions and still hit the target or escape from my pursuer.

May and I had completed all the trials together, and had all the faith in one another that we would both get the volunteer permit. Had I known then how wrong I was, I would've got May kicked out of training years ago.

During those few years between my second trial and final one, I began to change physically. I shot up from a measly 5'3 to 5'10 within months, even with all the training and muscle growth my arms and legs remained very thin, as did my body. I took this as strength though, as one or two times being sent to the punishment cell I discovered I could easily slip through the bars.

I was perfectly lethal by the time I turned 16 and had one hell of an ego. I could not only hit a small, moving target but could also hit bulls eye every time with my knives and my awl. The mentors focused a lot on my strength training and using larger weapons. I struggled at first, as I did during the middle sector, but by the final trial came around I was exceptional. My favoured weapons will always be my knives however.

The 23 girls I trained with. The girls I was in the final trials with. May- my twin sister was among them. It was cruel, the fact that these girls were the ones I had grown up in training with, stayed up talking and giggling with, celebrated birthdays and reaping with- we would have to kill them if we were to gain our permit.

It was to mentally and emotionally prepare us for the games in case we formed friendships in the arena. They would have to be forgotten eventually.

While I stood on my platform I looked around at the families saying their farewells to their daughters before retreating from the field.

When the gun went off I shot forward, mirroring the bullet that had been shot from the barrel. My long legs propelled me forward and I scooped up a knife on my way to the centre of the cornucopia where the good weapons lay. I was the first there and quickly looped on a belt already laden with knives. I ran from the safety of the golden horn and into the fray of battling girls.

A girl with long brown hair stumbled and crashed into me. Without a second thought I plunged a knife into her stomach and dropped her to the ground, ignoring the agonising scream of a friend I once had.

My eyes darted across the field to detect my next target, and soon another knife was embedded in my roommates back. Two girls down.

Leaping across the body of a girl I refuse to know, I start a fight with Lucinda. Her blonde platinum hair is stained with blood and tears flow freely down her cheeks; however that didn't stop her murderous expression when I laid into her arm with my awl and slashed at her face with a knife. She screamed an inhuman howl and clawed at my face with her dirty blood caked fingernails. Blood filled my eyes and I dropped to the ground in blindness and pain. I lurched for Lucinda's feet and dragged her down to the floor where I kicked her in the stomach and broke a rib. Before she surrendered, she threw my awl in my direction and all I knew was blinding, mind-numbing pain. Fire burned my stomach and with one murderous act of rage I leaped onto Lucinda's back and bit her shoulder as hard as I could, tearing away the flesh.

Screaming in pain and running round in circles to free me, the girl stumbled on a body and hit her head. Lucinda died because she didn't look where she was going. I stabbed her in the head.

Exhausted I wearily look around at the remaining fighting girls. Too many of them litter the ground, lifeless. Frantically I search the bodies, double checking none are May.

The clock shows we are in our final 10 minutes and I force myself to jump onto the roof of the cornucopia. I lazily throw a few of my little knives at the fighting girls and hit all my targets, but not fatally.

After five minutes of rest I slide down the horn and hold onto my bleeding stomach wound. I grab my awl from Lucinda's head and make a beeline for the six remaining girls. Genie saw me coming and jumped away from the fight, hiding behind one of her close friends Paisley. I went for her and forced the memories of days laughing and joking together out of my head and raised the knife in my hand.

Paisley had a feral look on her face that sent chills down my spine. It helped me expel the memories and my emotions immediately. I could faintly hear the dull roar of cheers from the surrounding audience, barely above the sound of my blood pounding in my head. Paisley was armed with a long silver sword, dripping with the blood of some other fallen girl.

Quickly assessing I was outmatched I dropped my awl and scurried for an axe. Feigning exhaustion I slowly heave the axe from the ground. Paisley lunged at me.

I was expecting it.

With surprising strength I swung the axe high up into the air and cut of her head, sending it flying.

I twirled around to see May in combat with Grace, her long black hair flying around her, her beautiful face triumphant as she brought her knife into Grace's arm, pinning her down. May, quick as a snake lashed forward and slit Grace's throat.

And then Genie came up behind her. Sword in hand.

I watched, helpless, as Genie's sword stuck out of my sisters chest, glittering with ruby red blood.

May looked down uncomprehendingly at the weapon that impaled her. Her blue eyes shone with tears, before she crumpled to the ground. Dead.

Without thinking, I flew at Genie and landed on her with all my weight. She could've easily pushed me off, but I was too quick. Knife in hand I slashed and slashed at her face, leaving it in bloody tendrils.

The gong rang off, signalling time was up and we had won. But I hadn't finished.

I clawed and ripped at her face with my knives and fingernails, her body convulsing in pain beneath me.

It still wasn't enough.

I cried as I dragged her to her feet and handed her a knife.

Her face was twisted in pain and rage. I flew at her. She held her knife parallel to her chest, ready to block my blows, but I didn't use my weapons. I dropped my last remaining knife and bit into her arm. I felt my teeth sink down into her flesh and soon my mouth was engulfed in her blood. Her knife slipped from her hand and she tried desperately to beat me away from her. I let go and kicked her in the stomach. She went down, gasping for air, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. I picked up the fallen knife and pierced through her arm, missing the bone but slicing easily through the flesh and pinning her to the ground.

I straddled her, fury making my vision tinged red.

"Give up?" I hissed through my teeth venomously.

"NO!" She snapped, struggling more. I could feel my pretty blood red lips curling upwards in a terrible smile.

"Good," I whisper, my voice like velvet. "This is for May."

Quick as a flash I removed the knife from her arm and brought it down on her skull with so much force her blood splattered my face. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary with the nurse bending over me.

"Well hello there Livvy!" She said when she saw my deep blue eyes open.

"Don't call me that." I growl.

I suffered from no major injuries, other than what the awl did.

No one came to visit me apart from my siblings, who did so in private. May was gone, I had lived and there is nothing more hurtful knowing that one child survived and the other didn't. I was a reminder of May.

Me, Cherry and Lolita survived the trials. Cherry and Lolita fought, but stopped when the gong rung, unlike me.

My parents sent a letter informing me of the day of Mays funeral.

Mays funeral was very big. Lots of people attended, as it was unusual for someone to lose the trials and get so many grievers. Later on I realised it was because of what I had done in her memory.

* * *

I shake my head and rid myself of those memories. I come to the front door of our family cottage. I don't bother to knock, I stride right in. The whole family was sat at the dinner table, having lunch.

Dad at the head of the table, glasses balanced precariously on the bridge of his nose. My mother to his right, her short brown hair messy and un-brushed. On my father's left were two empty seats- presumably for May and I. Alec was on the other side of my mother, meat and gravy dripping down his chin. Emerald sat beside him dressed in a green dress, Ruby sat next to the two empty chairs in a red dress.

The conversation stopped abruptly as my family came to attention that I was here.

"Well, thanks for inviting me for lunch." I say sarcastically and grab a plate. I load it up with food and sit next to Ruby.

No one speaks and everyone avoids eye contact with me. Shrugging as though I don't care, I dig into my food as the tense silence invades my thoughts. I feel tears prick in my eyes, but roughly stab my thigh with my fork. The physical pain takes over the emotional pain.

"Well. This has been lovely." I say dryly, placing the bloodied fork on the table and scraping my chair back.

I rush up the stairs, my bag with my outfit in my hand and throw it onto my bed. A bed I haven't slept in for years.

"Olivia!" My mother calls, and I growl. I didn't escape fast enough.

Reluctantly I retraced my steps until I was face to face with my mother. I cockily raised my eyebrow to her.

"What do you want, oh mother of mine?"

"Oh dear what have you done to your leg?" She gasps and reaches down to the already clotting wound. Annoyed, I bat her hand away.

"Don't pretend to care. I'll see you in the Hall of Justice for our final goodbyes." My mother stares at me mutely, so I turn and saunter off into my room to get ready.

I jump into the shower and change the temperature so it's nice and hot. I take time washing and conditioning my hair, making sure my jet black hair is silky for when I arrive in the Capitol.

I head into my old bedroom, still filled with trivial toys from a younger era, and begin to change. My outfit of crushed purple velvet slides onto my body and fits my form perfectly. I tie up my shoes and gather up my wavy hair, tying it back with a matching purple ribbon. I bite my lips and pinch my cheeks once more, and look at myself in the mirror.

When I walk out of my bedroom, the sight of my sisters nearly make me feel sick. So innocent looking with their red and green ribbons and matching dresses in accordance with their names. Their innocence brings me ripples of disgust I haven't felt in a long time. They are weaklings. My whole family are weaklings. I keep my face emotionless even though I want to sneer. But they're my sisters. They can read what's underneath my ask as well as Alec can. Their big green eyes widen and they both hurry back into their room. I feel a twinge of regret for upsetting them, and it throws me off. I haven't felt any real regret in a long time. Not since May.

I'm barely aware of the deep growl in my throat as I storm away.

What a time to be feeling emotions which could be my undoing in the arena!

Annabeth warned me of this: "Beware of sorrow and remorse. If you feel these then you will not be able to win. To win you have to kill. To kill you have to be detached. Don't make friends in there Olivia. Don't let emotions control you. Or you will be nothing more than a face in the sky."

I refuse to be a face in the sky. I refuse to give anyone the satisfaction of having my cannon sound. I will not come back in a wooden box.

I walk down the stairs and my father looks up at me, stunned for a moment before its icy resolve returns and his glares pierce my skin. He puts his hand on my shoulder and gently guides me into the living room. I turn when I'm sure we're out of mum's hearing range.

"What?" I grumble.

"Olivia you don't have to do this."

"You're right, I don't." I lie, knowing full well this was something I had to do. He knows me bluff and I meet his disappointed gaze.

"Be careful in there, won't you? I don't think I can handle losing another daughter. Not after May."

I nod sharply.

Will he be proud of me? Will mum?

I hope so.


	2. The Reaping

The Reaping

We set off as a family at ten to 5, one of the latest reapings' in Panem. As an apology I let Ruby sit on my shoulders.

When we get into the square our blood is drawn and two unfamiliar peacekeepers try to remove Ruby from her perch. One dangerous look from me makes them stop in their tracks. I gently set Ruby on the floor, kiss her and Emerald's forehead and guide them towards the back of the crowd, with the other 12 year olds.

Alec has already disappeared into his section, and stands amongst his friends. As I walk past I give him a little wave with a wiggle of my fingers. He grins and nods back, before continuing his conversation.

I don't rush as I make my way to the seventeen's section. I locate my friends easily. They're not hard to miss. They're hard not to miss. Paris's horrible, disfigured face lights up with a smile when she sees me.

Her face had become badly disfigured during the middle sector when stealing some bread from the bakers. She got caught and the baker threw hot coals on her face.

"How do you feel?" Riley asked me. I give her a knowing smile and a wink.

"Positively fabulous" I purr, giving a wicked grin.

Riley is a bit of an abnormality in the district. Most of us are blonde haired and dull coloured eyes. She has wild, frizzy flaming red hair and bright moss green eyes.

Just then, Riley's twin brother walks over, Ryder, looking exactly like her. The red curls, green eyes. We had a lot of twins in Two.

"Good luck Liv." He says with a lopsided grin. "Don't forget me when you're big and famous, and alive."

The last part was said seriously. I nod, and smile.

The clock chimes five o'clock. We all turn towards the stage as the mayor takes his place. He shuffles some papers on the podium. Presumably, with the speech written down on it.

Stupid though, everyone knows it by heart.

There are four seats on the stage. One for our mayor, one for our escort, and two for our mentors. This year its Brutus and Alexandria. Alexandria won about two years ago, and is her first year mentoring. She sewed people's mouths shut if they got too annoying or spoke when she had something to say.

I guess I'll have to get used to not speaking when she's around. I like being able to use my voice.

I hear Riley and Paris move away from me. Taking this as a sign, I move to the very front of my section, almost in the eighteens' section. Ryder joins me just as the Mayor begins his long and tedious speech about the history of Panem.

Long ago, this land used to be called North America. Apparently, life was much different then and the idea of anything like the Hunger Games was unheard of except in old stories. They were beginning to run out of resources and many selfish people wanted it for themselves, so many wars broke out. The planet reacted badly to all the nuclear bombings, plagues, and other man-made weapons, so much so that a worldwide natural terror began. Land once dry was flooded, land that was once wet dried up. Fires were started that couldn't be put out until a merciful storm came that lasted for days at a time and drowned people. The resources were depleted and a brutal war was fought for the rights to have control of what was left.

When the mayhem finally ended and the waters receded on this land our ancestors were left with Panem. The shining and glorious Capitol and the rest of the land was divided into thirteen districts. People were divided into districts based on ethnicity or, in some cases, the people's overall skills. My ancestors were the men and women in the armies. The ones that survived anyway. The Capitol's residents were the war heroes, their friends and families, and other rich people who got in.

Panem flourished nicely for several decades, then the Capitol began to become unfair and the districts, under the leadership of District 13, rose up against the Capitol. A rebellion that was almost pitiful. Lasting only about a year, because the Capitol wanted to drag it on and cause the districts as much suffering as possible before being subdued. Thirteen was destroyed and the rest of our ancestors were brought back under the power of the Capitol. To punish our ancestors, and ultimately us, the Capitol created the Hunger Games. Districts 1, 2, and 4 never really viewed this as a punishment. We were richer and stronger than the others during the rebellion. We didn't fight against the Capitol. There were many children with skills that needed testing, egos that needed inflating. You know. Stuff like that. So, when the first tributes were called, volunteers eagerly stepped forward. But in the other districts the children, in most cases, were forced to go. Some even have had to be pried from a mother's arms as she wept and pleaded. Like that twelve-year-old from Twelve a few years back. His mother held him tight, pleading for someone else to take his place; she couldn't bear to watch him go. Unfortunately, he was the first killed. During the victory tour, the victor being Annie Cresta from Four, his mother grabbed onto Annie for dear life, saying she wished she had died instead. I hate to say it, but I felt sorrier for the poor kid than I did his mother. She wasn't dead.

So, our rebelling ancestors were left to die with the knowledge that they'd condemned thousands of children to death.

The. End.

The Mayor finishes, finally, then he proceeds to introduce our victors. I know most of them from the Trials. Brutus, Enobaria, Catia, Rip, Kyle, Alexandria, Duke, Nidd, Swale, Twylia, Cobalt, Roman, Diesel, Satine, Ulgart, Gloria, Twist, Rojam, Lois, Lyme, Von, and Ponny. They are our surviving victors. The others are long dead.

We have the most victors in all of the districts. Known for our refusal to give up, leaders of the Career pack, and our brutality.

Finally, the escort who had 'kindly' travelled all the way from the Capitol to receive the tributes comes onto the stage.

She has shiny silver skin and silver hair. Her hair line is beaded with dull grey gems. She is wearing a light grey frock with pearly white heels.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she trills out in that horrible Capitol accent. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Shut up.

"I am May Gloss." She tells us. A pang of pain stabs my heart and I flinch slightly at the sound of May. "I hope I will be able to work with you kind people for many years to come."

I hope you trip and fall on an upright pick axe.

When no one responds-even Career districts don't like the Capitol escorts too much-she goes over to the girl's ball and puts her hand it. She rummages around and several sheets fall out. Finally, she pulls out one piece and carries it to the podium and smoothes it out.

This is it!

"Krikia Mice!" May calls.

From somewhere behind me I hear a little shriek of horror and a few giggles. Krikia emerges not a second later, looking unstable on her feet and deathly pale. She stumbles on the stage.

"Any volunteers?" May asks the audience eagerly. Krikia isn't much and would be dead within the first few minutes.

Frightened one of the other girls who also have the permit to volunteer, I leap forward, screaming, "I volunteer!"

I frantically look to all sides, scared someone might jump out and tackle me. It's been done before.

No one stops me, so I walk to the stage proudly, head held high with everyone's eyes on me, analysing me. Would I be a worthy tribute for District 2? Would I bring victory home, or would I be just a face in the sky?

Distracted by these thoughts, I almost lose my footing on the cobbled street, my black pumps twisting sideways and making my ankle click. I recover instantly though, and I doubt anyone saw.

The kids make a path so I can saunter forward with ease.

I climb up the steps and stand next to our Capitol escort. May Gloss smiles at me and she pats me on the shoulder.

"Hello, young lady. What's your name?"

"Olivia Bellona." I say, giving the camera my most cunning smile.

May beams. "Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute, Olivia Bellona!"

Almost everyone claps and there is a lot of whistling. I'm not just a tribute to the people of my district. I am a representative; I am responsible for upholding the honour of my district. And so is-

May clears her throat. I didn't notice her leave my side, but now she's at the podium and she's got the male name in her hand. The audience falls silent quickly. She smoothes out the paper and calls up an eighteen-year-old boy named Theodoros Gift. He mounts the stage without a trace of fear on his face and folds his arms, looking utterly confident. His skin is a bronze colour with shaggy black hair.

"Theo." Shocked whisper's follow the boy as he makes his way up to the stage. This confuses me as I have never laid eyes on the boy before.

He flashes me a winning smile that made my heart flutter, and I smiled back in almost a sneer before he spun and gave the district his heart stopping grin.

"Any volunteer's?" She calls. Theodoros raised his eyebrows at the crowd. No volunteer was forthcoming.

And then it hit me. Theodoros won the trials for the guys. He was the guy who won the male trials and would of volunteer, but he got lucky and reaped. I wondered why no other boy with a permit volunteered.

May Gloss beams. "Well, what an eventful day! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the tributes of District 2!"

I grin then turn to face the crowd as the Mayor recites the Treaty of Treason. My eyes lock onto my friends faces first. Radley and Paris have moved over and have joined Jenna and Holly. They all see me watching them and beam up at me, flashing me proud crazy grins.

I see Krikia Mice standing not far from my friends, smiling with sweet relief that I had spared her a terrible fate.

Then my eyes find my family. I'm not prepared for that.

Alec looks horrified and a little disgusted. When he notices me looking at him, my brother shakes his head. Ruby is terrified, gripping a very numb looking Emerald. Dad's face is hard and disappointment becomes prominent when he realizes I'm watching him. He jerks his head sharply at Mum, clinging to him, and looking like she's ready to fall and faint.

It's not my fault. They knew I'd volunteer. I had the permit! What did they think I'd do? Just forget about it? Besides, I hadn't hidden the fact I was going to volunteer.

I look away quickly. No one can see my resolve cracking. I cannot be seen as weak at any point from now on.

The Mayor finishes then the anthem is blasted over the speakers. Theo and I shake hands formally. In that moment, I see emotion in his eyes. Anger, fear, and, are my eyes deceiving me? Is that respect I see there too? I smile back confidently then let his hand go.

Six Peacekeepers come forward to escort us to the Justice Building. It's almost funny how they seem hesitant to force us to do anything. Anyone from around here knows most kids who'd been in the Trials carry some sort of weapon on hand. It came from years of being randomly attacked as we walked around town. It was effective, yes, but cruel in a way. There was a bit of time when I was eleven, when they started the random attacks, that I refused to walk alone and every sudden movement made me jump.

I didn't have a weapon with me now, unless you count a fork hidden in my bra.

I walk with my head high. Beside me, Theo surly, with his head down and hands stuffed in his pockets, probably curled up in fists. I wonder what is going through his head.

I'm escorted to a room and they close the door behind me. I hear the lock click shut and I kick on the door sharply, warningly. I don't like being locked in.

"Keep it unlocked," a familiar Peacekeeper, Grim, I think, murmurs. "She won't go anywhere."

There is a quiet argument then the lock is undone. Satisfied, I walk over to the grey velvet couch by the wall and flop down. I put one of the pillows on the arm and lean back. The room is very nice. Fancy pearly grey wallpaper lines the top of the creamy white walls and there are pictures of warrior's wielding big swords and an army of beautiful young girls clad in rock amour. Someone will be here to see me soon, no doubt. I take my fork out of my bra and absent minded I twirl it round my fingers.

I'm alone for quite a fair few minutes. I just sit there quietly, counting the seconds tick by and continue to play with my fork. I get to 3 minutes and 46 seconds and the door bursts open.

I'm on my feet and the fork is sailing through the air in a heartbeat.

Whoops.

It hits the wall barely half an inch above Mum's head. She screams in alarm, ducks, then races into the room. Dad follows her in and yanks my blade out of where it is quite deeply imbedded. He throws it back and I catch it by the handle then stow it back in my bra.

"Why?" Mother wails and pulls me against her tightly. "Olivia, why? You won your Trials! Why are you doing this to me?"

I don't respond and she shakes my shoulders. "Olivia Bellona, answer me!"

"It wasn't enough." I respond, but I don't make any noise. It was just a movement of my lips.

My mother wails and my heart breaks a little more.

"Imogen," Dad soothes and pulls her away from me. He guides her to the couch where she collapses in a fit of tears. As much as I try to tough it out, my insides wrench painfully. He sits beside her, murmuring something soothingly.

The next one to ambush me is Emerald. She jumps into my arms and starts crying.

"Olivia you can't go too!" she wails. "Promise me you'll come home to teach me!"

My mind reels to remember what she's talking about. It was at May's funeral. I'd promised her I'd teach her to throw a knife as well as May could.

"And I will," I tell her. "Just as soon as I get back." My voice cracks and I give her a watery smile.

Mother makes a loud wailing noise and we all stare. "Kids, say your goodbyes quickly." Dad instructs. "I need to speak to Olivia alone."

Shit. I'm in for it now. At least he can't really do anything to me now that I am a tribute.

Emerald hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek. "Olivia, you have to come back. I want my lessons!"

I nod and set her down. "Watch how I work in the arena. You'll be a pro before I get back."

I hug her tightly for a second and plant a kiss on the top of her head. Two seconds after she moves Ruby crashes into me.

"Promise, Olivia." She orders. "I won't leave this room until you promise me you'll come back."

I had no idea she could be so bossy.

I smiled. "I'll come back. Ask the trainers who worked with me. I'm hard to catch and even harder to kill."

"No, Olivia. Promise me you will come back!"

I sigh and place my right hand over my heart and put my other one in the air. "I promise I will come back."

That seems to be enough because she gives me another hug, allows me to kiss her forehead, then makes room so Alec can come and hug me. I thought he was trying to crush me for a second then gives me a kiss on the cheek. I laugh a bit and push his face away.

"Be smart, Liv," he tells me seriously. "You are not unstoppable. There are five others who have as much, if not more, training than you, and a lot of the others won't want to go down without a fight. Do not mistake physical disadvantages for weakness. Chances are they've had years to adapt."

These are things I learned years ago, but I'm glad that he bothers to remind me.

I nod seriously and kiss his cheek. "I know, thanks, Alec."

"Stay alive. Don't make Mum go through the torture again."

I recoil sharply and gawk at him. "What?" I feel a sting in my chest, and unshed tears prick in my eyes.

May...

He sighs, pats my shoulder then picks up Ruby.

"We love you, Liv!" Emerald calls as they open the door. "Good luck!"

"The odds are in your favour!" Ruby adds then they close the door, leaving me alone with my parents.

Dad beckons me over and I sit down on the edge of the couch tentatively. "Yes, Dad?"

He does the last thing I expect. He pulls me into a tight hug and refuses to let go despite my protests. After a moment, I give in and hug him back. Then he releases me for a second and Mum is pulled into a hug with me too. By the time he lets us go, Mum has calmed down enough to finally speak coherently.

"You can't not come home!" She wails. "Do your very best! I will not bury another child!" She screams at me, before collapsing on my father.

He sighs and strokes her hair.

"We love you Olivia. More than you know. Just come home to us." He says sadly.

Not trusting my voice, I only nod.

"We don't have a district token for you." My mother says quietly.

"I could take my fork!" I say cheerily, ignoring the disappointment. I really wanted to take something that reminded me of home, not a household appliance.

The door opens, and this time, I don't throw my fork. Think how bad that would be if it stuck in the peacekeepers arm, or head...

"Times up," he says gruffly.

My dad pulls my mother and me into another bone crushing hug.

"We love you Olivia. No matter what!" he whispers. He presses his lips to my forehead and holds my mother's hand. They leave the room, not looking back.

36 seconds later Radley and Paris burst in, Paris's older brother coming in too. Brok. They don't have much to say to me. They just take turns hugging me, wishing me luck, and giving me small words of advice. Brok gives me a kiss on the lips and I give him a punch in the gut.

Annabeth comes next, grinning like a fool. Together we do a little happy dance, squealing like little girls. She pulls me into a massive hug, and doesn't seem to want to let go. She kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." She tells me. I grin, and that's when the water works start. She collapses into a heap of tears- happy tears she says.

Trembling, she leaves me in the room on my own.

I have 16 minutes and 27 seconds left. I spend some of that time looking around the room for something I could use as a district token. I come up with nothing.

I lie on the sofa and consider taking a quick nap. I lie down and close my eyes when my ears pick up some shouting just outside my room.

I pad over to the door, and lean my ear against the wood so I can hear it better.

"Just let me see her for like a second! PLEASE!" Someone shouts. Recognising it as Alec, I wrench the door open and glare at the peacekeeper guarding my door.

"Let him visit me." I growl. He looks annoyed, but waves Alec through. The door is slammed behind him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"How much time do I have?" He asks, chewing on his lip. I check my internal clock.

"4 minutes 53 seconds." I answer immediately. He nods, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his fist and I can see he has something hidden in there.

"Mum said you didn't have a token, so I ran home and got you this." He unfurls his fist, revealing a thick blue string with macaroni strung onto it. A homemade macaroni necklace.

I look back up at him, and his face turns an unattractive shade of red.

"I made it when I was like, 6. You don't have to take it, it's just you have noth-" He doesn't finish his sentence because I tackle him into a hug. He seems surprised, but hugs me tightly back.

My eyes drizzled a few luke-warm streams, some of which dropped on to my bottom lip and sunk into my taste buds. I tasted salt. I glared through my watery eyes to see Alec looking back at me, crying too.

I take the macaroni necklace and place it round my neck. From now on, I will never take it off.

I hug him again, almost squeezing the life out of him. Our perfect brother/sister moment is ruined by a peacekeeper storming in.

"Times up," I nod sadly. I give Alec another bone crushing hug.

"I love you." He says, smiling sadly.

"I love you too, little brother."

When the door closes behind him, I can't shake the feeling that the door closing symbolized something more permanent. Will I ever see him again?

Of course you will, I tell myself angrily. Stop it.


	3. The Train Ride

The Train Ride

I'd never been in a car before. Only the rich people can afford them. We're comfortably off, but not rich. Usually people around here walk unless they need to get to the other side of the district, in which case there are some people who will drive folks around. For a price, of course.

When we get to the fancy train station we are met by a swarm of cameras and reporters. I blanch when I see them. Thankfully, the car windows hide me from view. I swallow and try to calm down before I break a sweat.

"Deep breaths," my driver says quietly. He looks at me out of his rear view mirror and smiles.

I nod and take a few more breaths, and then I open the door and step out to face the mobs. Cameras flash and gobble up my face. People shout questions at me that I ignore. My eyes find the screens for a moment and I'm relieved that I seem uninterested. Then I see Theo on there too. He's made a point to look excited.

I sigh and the cameras catch it as my expression shifts to annoyance and I make my way over to my district partner.

"Hey Theo. Having fun?" I shout over the din and hold up my hand.

He studies my face for a second and I grin wickedly. I see a small smile tug at his lips. I don't know this boy; I will never know this boy. I will probably have to kill this boy. But with all this running in my mind, I share with him a special wicked smile.

"You know it!" He raises his hand and smacks his palm to mine.

The reporters love that. They scream more questions at us that we don't answer. We stand just inside the train so they can film us for a few more moments.

"Wave," Theo suddenly hisses through his teeth. "Make them think you're honoured."

It's only then that I realize I've been standing stone still looking annoyed while he's been waving at the cameras. I smirk as nastily as I can and wave my fingers in a way that I hope doesn't look lame, at the nearest camera.

"Why are you helping me?" I hiss at him. Theo shrugs and turns his back to me, blowing kisses into the crowd.

There is a warning beep and we step back so the doors can close. The train lurches forward then we're speeding away from District 2. I run to the window to watch the land racing by at a speed I didn't know was possible. I gasp at the grandeur of the train and run my hands along the intricate carving of mahogany coffee table.

Theodoros is standing right behind me. "You'll be a sap for the Capitol."

I turn to glare at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" Who is this boy?

He smiles and leans against the compartment wall. "You're attracted to pretty things like a fighter to a rack of knives."

"This is why you have no effect on me." I scowl.

He tsked softly and shook his head very slowly, "denial."

It's against the rules to fight with another tribute before the Games begin, but that deserves a beating. I launch myself at him, slamming him onto the floor, and punch his face. Quick as a flash, he has me flipped over. I wriggle free before he can get a good grip and kick him in the gut. He sucks in a breath of air sharply and I use his momentary distraction to get my arm around his throat and slam him to the ground again.

He laughs breathlessly. "Damn, Liv, where'd you learn that?"

"None of your business," I spit out.

He laughs again then flips us over so I'm flat on the floor. I'm stunned for half a second and that's all he needs. He's got my legs pinned between his and my hands pinned at my sides.

"Never give up until your enemy is dead," he grins.

I snort. "Thanks for the lesson. Now let me up!"

"Oh my goodness!" A high pitched squeal interrupts.

We both jump at the high-pitched Capitol accent. I raise my head to see May Gloss standing in the doorway.

"What is going on here?" She shrieks.

But neither of us really notices what she's saying. I see my shock and disgust reflected in his eyes when we glance at each other. May Gloss is a nightmare! She's abandoned her cute dress and now has on a sparkling gold dress that shows more than it covers and clashes horribly with her skin. Her hair is gold, too, and in fluffy curls. She still has the stone coloured gems though.

"Let her up this instant" May shrieks. We obey, mostly because we're in shock. "Really, I cannot believe that you have the nerve to-"

"Oh stone almighty. She looks like a Rock doesn't she, Liv?" Theo chuckles. Rocks are what people call the tramps that hang around the shady parts looking for paying customers.

I stare at him in annoyance. I was not going to joke around with him.

"What are you laughing about?" May puts her hands on her hips, displaying horribly gold nails and looking down at Theo, which was difficult to do considering he was a foot taller than her. He runs a hand through his hair and I make sure he catches my glare.

"Nothing," I spit.

"Now now, no need to be hostile." She beams. "We're one big happy family here!" May says and motions for us to follow. I snort derisively and march ahead of them all. I am shown to my room and it is very nice. The walls are painted a comforting soft grey, like the soft unconsolidated rock towards the marshes. There's another door on the wall, several dressers, and a bed. I close my door and I head toward the other door and open it. I was right. It's a bathroom.

I jump into the shower and fiddle with the buttons. Because I'm randomly guessing I come out of the shower smelling like fish and salt. I must have used the buttons specified for District 4.

I sniff my arm in disgust. What happened to my comforting smell of earth and stone? It has a distinctive smell that comforts me, reminds me of home. I don't want to be walking round smelling like a fish market.

I wrap my towel tightly around myself and storm out of the room. I see a servant quickly walking past.

"Excuse me!" I call. He turns around to face me. I'm shocked, he looks about my age, no older than 17 at the most. His features are round and smooth, with grey stormy eyes and dark spiky black hair, with an olive skin tone. I swear he looks like someone I watched in the Hunger Games last year... But that can't be right... He died...

I shake my head to scatter my thoughts away from this boy.

"Can you show me how to make my shower make me smell like District 2? I stink like a fish and would rather smell like stone thanks." He probably thought I was crackers, but he followed me into my room anyway. Silently, he pointed to a grey button at the very top of the panel.

I thanked him, and shooed him out of the bathroom.

Coming out, I felt much better. I didn't stink like a sea cretin now.

I walk back into my room and rummage through the many drawers of clothes. I finally select a dusty grey dress hemmed with greyish pearls around the neck line. I dress quickly then plop down on my bed and examine Alec's necklace. It's very... Cute. Not exactly the most beautiful thing in the world, but a lot of care must have gone into making it. I wonder who it was for, originally.

Sometime later, May's back to collect me. She hasn't gotten rid of that horrific dress, but at least she has a less offensive jacket over it now. Leaving my shoes behind, I follow her down the hallways to the dining room. Theodoros is already there with Brutus and Alexandria. Alexandria will be my mentors and Theo will have Brutus.

"Hello, Olivia." Alexandria says, looking me up and down.

I smile snarkily and sit down next to Theo. "Hi Alexandria, Brutus."

"As we were just saying with Theo, you are both a little...not victor material." Brutus says with clear disdain.

"In fact," Alexandria adds, "we are both positive you will both die."

"Well no need to be rude, you don't know what they're capable of yet-" May says.

I send her a look so poisonous she looks away and stops what she's saying.

"Did either of you watch this years advanced trials?" I ask, looking at my two mentors. When none respond, "because if you had… you would see that I am very very capable." I say, my voice deadly.

Theo stares, eyebrows raised. So what, I'm going for the unpredictable deadly tactic. If he hadn't seen them, well I've got a few surprises up my sleeve.

"We apologise Olivia… and Theodoros. We know personally how talented one must be to gain your volunteer permit. However… Theo. It escapes my knowledge how you managed to get your permit when I can't remember you in the advanced trials at all?" Brutus asks, staring so intently at Theo.

Theo glares at me.

"Well I was there." He states. "No one volunteered this year. I got my permit, I was reaped. And you are honour bound to do everything you can to help me survive."

Things are tense and everyone just stares at their plates. Alexandria stares at Theo and I, her white eyeballs looking and searching for something I know she won't find. We remain silent while she does her quiet studying of us. May Gloss sits at the head of the table, gripping her soup spoon as though her life might depend on it.

"Now, I've had quite enough of this," May broke, her voice trembling. "I do not want an episode like last year with Ulgart and Rip." I want to ask what happened between the two mentors assigned to last year's tributes, but Alexandria's icy cold look stops me.

"Now, let's eat!" May claps her hands and the attendants are in motion. Within seconds there is a hot meal in front of me. My mouth waters at the sight.

It looked like a dinner fit for a god. Beef stew with vegetables, warm rolls, mashed potatoes, fruit and cheese platter, chicken and mushroom pies, steak with its varieties of rarity, all sorts of foods I've never even seen dipped and glazed, salted and seasoned, bowls laden with multiple types of soup, dozens of desserts from cakes to tarts to crème brulee.

I ate with the speed of a thousand starving men. Brutus looks over at me, disgust clearly etched on his face. I look back nastily and continue to gorge myself.

Brutus won the forty-seventh Hunger Games, the year where the only weapons were axes, maces, and all the bludgeon-y weaponry. His muscle size gave him an advantage of being able to carry and swing the weapons easiest. He relied totally on brute force, and if that was any other year that would have been his downfall. You must always have some sort of tactic or game plan to survive, to outsmart the others. Because no matter how much you want to live, there are 23 others with the exact same agenda.

But that year was good for Brutus. He killed more than 50% of all the tributes in those games. People fear him, but I know his skull is as thick as stone.

Alexandria, winner of the sixty-ninth Hunger Games, is plain looking like everyone else in our district. Mousey brown hair and colourless lips, except for her eyes, dyed completely white. No pupils, nothing. Just white eyeballs.

Quite creepy.

You already know she sewed people's mouths shut when they spoke out of turn or what they said just pissed her off, but I've never seen someone handier with knives than she is and that plus her cunningness made her a dangerous killer. She was responsible for keeping watch one night when there were only three others left in the Career pack. She waited until they were all deeply asleep then, one at a time, she rammed knives into their spines, paralyzing them, but not killing them so the cannons wouldn't fire. Once they were hindered she delivered deathblows. After that the others she ran into were easily disposed of and she won a mere week and a half after entering the arena.

We finish dinner quickly then we head to another compartment to watch the recap of the reapings'. This is very crucial. I will see how my opponents reacted to being chosen. During the first seconds after their name is called, tributes show how they really feel. We are taught to recognize signs of fear underneath any masks a kid can conjure up. The masks are important too. If a terrified child can put on a convincing display of nonchalance while they are really terrified then they are smart and are to be considered dangerous. No matter what their district number may be.

I don't want to sit by Alexandria, but she sits down beside me and before I can move, Theodoros is on my other side. I can't stand up and move to another chair. Theo won't be offended because it's not uncommon knowledge that I, like several other people in the district, don't like Alexandria Novel. But I need creepy-head's help. She is very favoured in the Capitol because of her creativeness. Any tribute of hers will be adored, too, and showered with gifts.

Biting back a growl, I grit my teeth and stare at the dark screen of the television.

The screen flickers to life a few minutes later and the announcer appears on screen. It's been the same guy for fifteen years so he is remotely unchanged, except that he's wearing the Hunger Games colours for this year: dusty gold. His clothes, his skin, his irises, his lips, his nails, his hair all of it gold!

"That's a neat trick, May." Theo says suddenly, mockingly.

May Gloss gives him a funny look. "What?"

"Wish I could be in two places at once. It would give me a big advantage in the arena." He muses.

It takes her a second to catch on. Her eyes flick to the screen and a red blush rises under her gold makeup. She gives a tiny 'hmph' and looks away. The others chuckle.

I give him an annoyed look and focus back onto the screen. Why did my district partner have to be such a douche bag? He is not my friend, and it was driving me mad that he was totally fine with making a joke with everyone.

He was going to die soon. He has to die for me to live.

The announcer's voice pulls me back to the important situation at hand.

"Happy Hunger Games!" He shouts enthusiastically even though the microphone is on his shirt collar. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

"Go die," Brutus growls and then calls the announcer a name that makes May's cheeks turn a deep red.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, since I know many of you were otherwise occupied-" Meaning they were watching their own children being sent to their deaths "-it is now time to see the tributes for the Seventy-Second Hunger Games!"

From the TV studio there is excited cheering and clapping. May Gloss claps, too, but she is the only one in the compartment.

Then the Capitol seal appears on screen and the anthem fills the room. The moment it's over, the recaps begin, starting in District 1. We watch a Capitol man reading two names out. Neither kid even makes it to the stage before their volunteers step forward. In District 2, this is rude and dishonourable to both the selected child's family and the volunteer's. Unless, of course, the selected tribute is impaired or it would be merciful just to spare them from the stage, then early volunteering is permitted.

In District 1, both selected tributes were not only capable of getting up there, but looked happy to be in the spotlight. If you could call the female happy. She looked like some ugly Goth chick, and looked ready to rip anyone's head off if they were to get in her way.

The male is ripped and the female is well proportioned, he calls himself Iowan. His counterpart is Sunshine. Gah! District 1's names are so stupid!

Especially when Sunshine looks like she hated sunlight and anything remotely cheerful. Ivory pale skin and black bangs, dark make-up and a stony expression. She looked like she hated the world.

The boy looks arrogant; his chin lifted up as if everyone in the crowd is beneath him. "Dibs on Iowan," I call lightly. Theo laughs and we shake on it. I immediately regret making the joke and grip his hand hard enough to hurt.

Next it's us.

"Krikia Mice!" May calls. In the carriage she squeals and points to herself, as though we can't already see that, yes, she is indeed on television. Krikia makes her way up the stage for a second time, looking like she might die of fright.

Then I come forth, shoving away children and screaming 'I volunteer'. But that girl is not someone I recognise. The girl staring back at me is fierce. She has long wavy black hair, messily and wildly scraped off her face, barely tamed. Her dark blue eyes shine with excitement and something deadly, though I can't put my finger on it. Her blood red lips stand out on her snowy white porcelain skin, and as she grins when mounting the stage I know she is a force to be reckoned with.

I smirk deviously at the camera, and the commentators suck in their breath. They too, know I am no weakling.

The moment is ruined when Theodoros wolf-whistles.

"Looking hot Liv! Pound it!" He says, holding his fist out to me.

It is so unexpected and so inappropriate I can't stop myself from letting out a stream of profanities at Theo.

"Olivia," May says, trying to reason with me. "Being beautiful will only help you!"

I snarl at her.

Theo clears his throat and points to the screen. I missed him being called out. Theodoros makes his way to the stage and I see annoyance on my own face as he takes his place beside me. It vanishes the second he smiles at me, and is replaced by a deadly coolness.

"You look like a buffoon." I snarl at Theo, who only chuckles in response.

He snorts and points at the screen

District three looks dreary and depressing. Not much of a shock that both of the tributes are weak little nerds like usual.

An angry Electra goes up looking like she's on high drugs but nothing special, followed by a snivelling 12 year old Jonas.

Usually, the technology district produces scrawny, pale tributes that have lived their lives inside factories, designing and producing gadgets for the Capitol and richer people in the districts of Panem. This year is no exception.

In District 4, they at least have the decency to let the tributes on stage before volunteering.

There is some wolf whistles as the female from Four, who looks stunning to me, steps onto stage. She's called Clio Neaptide. She was delicate and beautiful. But there's something there... Just a hint of anger in her eyes and the way she sticks out her chin as if in defiance at the camera. I like her already. The Games just got harder.

"I don't like the looks of that male." I tell Theo when the District 4 male volunteer steps forward. Their Capitol escort, a woman who looks every bit the airhead as May Gloss does, welcomes him up eagerly. His name is Pisces Flip and he is probably twice the size of my district partner. He was incredibly good-looking, but everyone from that district usually was.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Theodoros Gift isn't worried. Or at least doesn't he show it.

Even though this Pisces is automatically in our alliance, I don't like him. He's a threat. Oh sure he'll be a powerful ally, but I plan to get rid of this one as soon as possible.

The District 5 female is called Leone and looks so average I know she is a bloodbath. The only thing interesting about the male is his name: Cosmo. And the fact that it is too easy to tell that he's blind. Bloodbath.

District 6 reaped a young girl called Felicity that looked so tiny I could snap her in half. Her district partner Webster looks average. No surprises there.

Seven produces siblings. Sibylline Forbes and Hart Forbes. Sibylline can't go for the sexy approach, due to a bad case of acne. Hart however was a nice piece of eye-candy.

District 8's stranger-to-nature tributes really don't have a chance. The female, I think she's called Cotton, actually starts crying and Peacekeepers have to pull the girl away from her mother. I sigh and put my head in my hands. The male, however, is nothing like Cotton. They call the name, "Kingsley" and almost immediately, a boy comes out of the seventeen-year-old pen. His hair is coal black and his eyes are deep green. Green like the leaves on an evergreen, but with a hint of emerald in the depths. His eyes and his face are calm. It's spooky. As he passes the eighteen-year-old pen, a girl leans forward and yanks him towards her, and then she kisses him for everyone to see. My mouth falls open and Theo groans in annoyance. He's surprised, but as he mounts the stage, he has a new found confidence, and seems way too cocky. I narrow my eyes.

District 9's tributes are pathetic. A bimbo named Barbie goes up, flipping her peroxide blonde hair and winking at the audience. What danger is she going to do? Flirt me to death? The male is also uninteresting. Oscar walks up, fear evident in his eyes.

District 10 is startling. The female tribute, India, is tall, and has rich dark skin, her hair so thick and dark it's like staring into an abyss. When the male is called, there is quite a commotion. The camera zeros in on two kids in the twelve-year-old pen and are twins, by the looks of it. They have the same dark skin and spiky black hair of their district. Their hair is cropped very short, but shabby and they both look thin.

The little kid stumbles and falls to the ground. Almost everyone seems afraid to help him, save one lone boy from the seventeen's section. He helps him up, and grasps his hands, and twines his fingers with his own. The selected tribute allows him to be guided up to the stage while the other is whispering in his ear. The boy's twin hurries through the crowd and follows the two others, skipping to keep up with the older boy's long stride. The twin holds the boy's other hand, and he almost smiles.

It's unmistakable that the older boy is the boy's older brother. They are all a family.

"Charlie Taunt!" Their carrot-faced escort announces in his high-pitched voice. "You may go down now," he adds to Charlie's brothers.

"No, I volunteer. My name Dominic Taunt." Says the twin.

The older boy looks furious and shakes his head.

"No, I volunteer. My name is Cain Taunt." And then to his younger brothers. "Go down now. Take Charlie to mum."

Dominic helps Charlie back down to the crowd and they hurry over to a weeping woman standing at the side-lines.

Cain stares after them longingly, but shakes his head and looks forward, wearing a steely expression.

The final shots are of the tributes shaking hands, a close up, then them being lead to the Justice Building.

11 aren't going to be an issue. I make mental note to wipe out the female quickly. The female is called Ambrosia. She has a fiery defiance in her eyes, and will prove a problem. The boy's name is so idiotic I struggle not to laugh. Black Berry.

"And finally, the coal district." Alexandria says dully. We share opinions about the slummy district.

The escort, a pink-haired woman, calls out a petite blonde fifteen-year-old girl named Cinder, then an olive skinned boy called Cameo. He is unimpressive and dark-haired. The tributes from that district are always one or the other. The commentators comment about how few people clap but that's nothing new. There are the final close-ups and I see both tributes are dead scared then it cuts to the anthem and seal again. The commentators wish us a Happy Hunger Games then bid us farewell and the screen goes dark.

May Gloss clasps her hands together. "Alright children, head back to your rooms now. You'll both need plenty of rest! Tomorrow is the big day! We'll be in the Capitol and you'll be getting ready for the Opening Ceremonies!"

Oh goody.

"When will we arrive?" I ask.

"Just after breakfast."

That didn't really answer my question, but I don't bother to rephrase it for miss stupid. I bid everyone goodnight and crawl into bed, after putting some cozy jammies on.

I drop to sleep the second my head hits the pillow.


	4. The Capitol

The Capitol

My eyes open and I know I've overslept before I even look at the clock beside my bed. I'm not sure why that, for the first time in nine years, I've overslept. It's not natural.

In training we had to wake up at six-thirty and be at breakfast by seven. All seven year olds learned that really quickly. If you weren't there on time you were denied food and sent to train while the other kids ate and you had to wait until lunch at noon. Sometimes you had to wait until dinner or, if you were especially late, you had to wait until breakfast the following morning. After five times of starving all day my brain and stomach were finally on the same page. Ever since then, I've never been able to sleep late.

So it's odd that I've slept forty-five minutes later than normal. I leap out of bed and fly into the bathroom, discarding the silken pyjamas I wore the night before. I've only got fifteen minutes before we arrive.

I don't bother with a shower since my prep team will have me within hours and instead I press a button that provides me with a warm brush that I run quickly through my hair. I dip my hands into a bowl of soapy water and rub it up and down my arms, legs, and face.

This outfit is the one I'll be wearing into the Capitol. I have to look nice. After a minute, I select another dress but this time it is a deep blue and made of silk, the material catching on my rough skin. I put my macaroni necklace around my neck and touch the pasta for a minute.

I nearly knock an attendant over in my dash for the dining car. I shout an apology, a rare occurrence, but I don't turn to see who I introduced to the floor. When I get to the compartment, Alexandria is waiting with a plate full of food in front of her but no one else has arrived yet.

"Good morning," she says dully. A single attendant stands by the far door dressed in white and not facing us. But I recognise the back of his head.

He was the servant shower boy from last night.

I smile at him and for once it wasn't a mean one, "Hello," but he gives me a fearful look and looks away. "Is he an Avox?" I ask. Alexandria glances over and nods. "Sorry," I tell him. He nods, just a tiny twitch of his head to let me know he understands.

Avoxes are people that have committed acts of treason against the Capitol. They do something horrid to their tongues so they can't talk and then are forced to be servants. Talking to them, except to give an order, can result in punishment for them, which is really unfair because they can't control who talks to them. But that is life, there is nothing I myself can do about that.

I take a seat quickly and don't look at him. Theo and Brutus join us a few minutes later, Brutus wearing his signature scowl and Theo looking worse for wear.

Once they're seated, several other attendants come out and baskets and plates of every kind of breakfast food are placed on the table. I pile food onto my plate: pancakes, sausage, bacon, a round bread with a circular hole in the middle and covered in white powdery sugar, eggs, and toast.

We eat in silence for a few minutes. This food is delicious, much better than what they can make back home. And as for this dough thing.

"What is it?" I hold up the mysterious sweet bread.

Theo looks over, his mouth full of food, and smiles a bit. "Dow mutt."

"What?"

He swallows the food and takes a breath. "Doughnut. Ah I think it's giving me indigestion."

"Let us hope it kills you then." I respond absent-mindedly. Doughnut! That's it! I've had doughnuts only once and that was years ago. I was fourteen, it was the last time we had a victor. It's no wonder I've forgotten what they're called. But those only had a sweet glaze over them. This powdery sugar is delicious. It melts in my mouth.

Alexandria takes another bite of her pancake then puts her fork down. "We were going to wait for May to get here, but apparently she chooses to sleep in. Obviously beauty sleep is more important than your lives. We need to discuss the Opening Ceremonies."

Theo glances at me, obviously trying to connect. I ignore him.

"I spoke to your stylists last night on the phone." she goes on. "I told them to not make you look sexy, brute, or innocent. Those three don't suit either of you. I also told your stylist, Olivia, to warn the prep team about your… skittish tendencies." She says, smirking.

"I am not skittish," I say warningly, tightening my hand around my butter knife. It may be blunt but I could still jam it down her throat.

She ignores my venomous look. "Now, in the chariot, I want you both to appear confident and comfortable. Got it?"

"Yeah," I say. "Smiling, waving, and smirking, right?"

Brutus nods grimly. "Yes. You two are to stand close together and act at least somewhat friendly should you happen to look at the other."

"Right," I take a deep breath and let it out. "Anything else?"

"Yes, you two," Alexandria points her knife at us warningly. "I know how you two are… you're from District 2 for Christ sake. You're not to fight your stylists or prep teams. Just go with it and try to be friends with them. If you win, you will be dealing with them for years to come and how they dress you will affect how many sponsors you pull. Being from our district gives you an edge already but don't get cocky. You two must be charming."

"I am always charming." Theo says in mock disappointment. "I will be on my best behaviour my love." He says. Alexandria's look of hatred in his direction shows me she may hate him more than I do.

"Do as you have been trained to do." Alexandria says. "Show any weakness, and you're a dead man walking. Do not show pain while you're in the games, and never ever moan. Got it?"

Theo looks over at me. He is frowning down at me and I return his gaze with one of annoyance. Why does he keep trying to make friends with me? He or I will be dead soon enough.

Hopefully him.

"Well? Do you think we can do it?" He asks.

I laugh once. It's hollow, mocking. "You want us to be a team, then?" I glare at Brutus. "Are you forgetting that only one of us can be on the train back?"

Brutus returns the glare and his eyes flash with anger and fury of being questioned. Or maybe he just hates me. "Olivia, if the time comes that you are dying in the arena, who would you want to win? Captain Theodoros or some other district's tribute?"

I sigh in irritation. "Okay fine, I guess I'd want the prick to live."

"Exactly," Alexandria leans forward and pats our hands, catching my skin with her nails and drawing a speck of blood. "You two are enemies in the arena, yes, but you each are the only ally the other can truly trust. If you know you won't make it, at least wish the other good luck before you die. If you don't then so help me I will go to the afterlife, drag you back, and force you to do it."

I crack a smirk and nod.

"Good."

After breakfast, I head back to the compartment where we boarded the train. There's a sitting room there and I flop down onto the Capitol-made couch. It's perfectly stuffed with what feels like feathers and the fabric is smooth like silk, but firm like leather. I smile and close my eyes, imagining myself in the armoury back home. I'm just picturing the beautiful array of knives when I sense a change.

I open my eyes to find the lights on and the windows dark. I yelp and jump up. Oh, we must be in the tunnel. Since the Capitol is in the heart of a vast mountain chain, there's a tunnel that trains have to go through to reach it. Theo enters the room a minute later with May.

"We're almost there," Theo says.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I mumble. May giggles and I find myself asking her, "What do tributes usually feel at this point?"

May smiled just a bit. "Nervous, but excited and eager. Mostly excited at this point. I've heard the other districts hate this part." She sighed. "I feel sorry for the escorts who have those districts." May continues, almost speaking to herself. "Such disappointments."

The train is slowing down and Theo takes a deep breath and flashes a smile. "My public awaits."

I snort and roll my eyes, immediately stopping when Alexandria comes into the room and shoots me a look I swear could kill me.

Theo comes to stand on my other side. "If Alexandria is going to be at the window with us," He explains. "If they see us with her we'll pull sponsors automatically."

Then the lights go off and a new, dazzlingly bright light filters through the windows. I push the curtains as far wide as they will go then I press my face against the full-length glass. I hear Theo gasp as we both see, for the first time in person, the Capitol of Panem. Nothing has ever done this place justice. Not the many pictures, photographs, and videos. Nothing has every captured this magnificent place the way my eyes do now. I wonder if even my eyes are catching the true grandeur of this metropolis. Buildings tower so high they make our Justice Building seem puny. The hues of colour glisten in the air. I see odd vehicles (I think they're cars) zooming down the street. They don't look like any cars we have in District 2.

Then I see the people.

They are just as bizarrely coloured and dressed as the images make them. Skin, hair, and eyes every colour of the rainbow. I glimpse a person whose skin is a mixture of azure blue and deep purple. Only a few people appear normal. The rest are freaks. Aliens. The colours aren't natural! I'm suddenly longing for the comforting dull colours of my district, the blonde of Annabeth's hair, the grey hues of the horizon, the green in the twins eyes, the brown of wood; natural, normal. Familiar.

The train is crawling along now and people are waving frantically, screaming. I wave back and smile.

Brutus joins us, and I never knew how admired he was in the Capitol. He is charming, drop-dead-gorgeous man, despite being in his late thirties. His eyes are wide and brilliant. His perfect, white smile is radiant as he blows kisses. People outside swoon.

A little girl runs alongside the train, as close as she can safely get to the tracks. She waves frantically. I crouch down so I can wave at her eye level and give a smile just for her. Her neon yellow eyes look odd with her normal skin and blonde hair, but they light up all the same when she realizes I've noticed her. She stops running and waves exuberantly as we pull into the station.

"She was adorable." I say. "Like a kid back home."

"They are human, Olivia." Theo reminds me quietly. "You may try to forget, but everyone is a person."

I give him a harsh look. I hadn't meant to think that these people weren't human. But I need to remove myself from that part, whereas Theo seems to be intent on reminding himself that the other tributes were people. If I thought like that… well I know I wouldn't be returning home a victor.

I smiled as I watched the girl fade from view. She would probably beg her parents to sponsor me. It had taken no effort at all, I'd been just trying to be kind to a little child, but if it got me a sponsor then that was even better.

We pull into the train station and the doors open behind us. I take a deep breath and look at Theo, whose face has suddenly lost its entire colour.

"Scared?" I taunt.

He glares at me.

The doors open and we are immediately bombarded by flashing lights and screaming people. May is already through the door and the crowd is screaming their approval. Then Alexandria and Brutus walk out. The crowd goes even wilder. They want us to come out now. Theo leads me into their view then we stand apart, facing the cameras.

Take a good look, everyone. We are the newest tributes for District 2.

Then we walk into the crowd.

"Olivia! Olivia, over here!" That's the first thing that reaches my ears.

A reporter is beckoning to me. I glance at Alexandria but she gives me an evil death glare, and runs a perfect finger across her throat in a cut throat motion. To make it creepier her blank eyes never left mine. Let me take that as a no then.

Brutus leads us through the screaming crowds and takes us into the re-make centre.

When I try to follow, Theo holds onto my arm in a locked grip. I whip round and glare at him.

"Are you scared, Theodoros?" I mutter. He swallows and nods. "Typical males. You can cut down anyone in your path but when the cameras come at you, you're as soft as clay."

He laughs.

He let's go of my arm and we're lead two separate ways. I give him a slight wave and he salutes me cockily.

I walk through the huge doors before me.

Let the nightmare begin.

* * *

"Hello!"

"Good morning, dear!"

"Hi!"

Help!

Three brightly coloured people swarm down on me. I yelp in surprise and jump away from them, but none of them seem to think this as offensive, and keep going in towards me.

"My name is Candy!" Squeals a short little woman with cute chubby cheeks, orange hair done up in two stumpy plaits and way too bright crimson eyes. "This is Flake," she points to a man who looks more like a stick insect than a human being with his patchy brown skin and brown hair. He is way too thin to even give off a shadow! Flake gives a deep bow. "He's my brother!"

I look between the two and see absolutely no family resemblance whatsoever.

"I'm Stephon," a calm woman says. Unlike the others, she seems down to earth. As far as I can see her blonde hair is natural, just curled with some curling irons. She has some bright green gems in the corner of her eyes which bring out the gold flecks in the warm honey brown. So far I like Stephon the best. At least she doesn't look as though she belongs on a different planet.

"I'm Olivia..." I trail off when they all just stare at me.

"We know!" They chime.

"We were watching the reapings. We were concerned when we saw that mouse girl. I said to Flake, 'Oh no, we have to make that look pretty?' I was really worried, you know? There is only so much we can do. We need beauty to work with." Candy says, dimpling at me.

As she prattles, without drawing breath, I wonder if she realizes that my eyes are narrowing and my fists are clenched so tightly that my nails are digging into my palms. I don't really care about Krikia but they shouldn't be insulting her looks. I didn't even know why it angered me, as I had never even met Krikia. But the thought of these freaks insulting someone from my district made me want to rip their heads off.

"Krikia!" I snap.

Candy pauses. "What?"

"Her name is Krikia! Not mouse. Kree-keee-aaa" I say, enunciating each syllable carefully so, hopefully, it'll get through all the makeup and stuff she's done to herself and reach what few brain cells she has.

"Oh. Alright. Still, she was simply dreadful looking. You don't know how excited we were when we saw you, though! Ameile is excited, too. She's your stylist. We are going to make you look fabulous!" She's practically singing at the end.

I shift ever so slightly, ready to launch myself at the woman and bash her face until she looks "dreadful." She tilts her head curiously and studies me, unaware how close she is to being maimed.

Flake crosses his arms across his chest. "Olivia, Ameile warned us that you might be difficult."

I shift my murderous look to him and he only blinks in response. "Now, we'll have none of that, alright?"

I take a deep breath, letting my muscles relax, and I straighten up. I nod curtly.

"We have a lot of work to do to make you presentable." He says. "We can't send you out there naked!"

"No you can't." I agree and with a sigh I surrender myself to their will.

"We need to change...this." Stephon says, biting her lips.

"You just gestured to all of me!"

"Olivia, shut up for a second."

"This feels very much like a one sided conversation." I sigh. All three roll their eyes in synchronization as if they'd practiced it.

I have to stand perfectly still for ten minutes while they examine me with my clothes on, then they make me do the same thing without my clothes. This does not bode well with me.

Only May had been able to see me without garments on since I turned fourteen. No one else. Not Emerald, not Ruby, not Dad, not Mum, not Alec, no one at the training centre, except perhaps after the Finals when I was getting fixed up, but I was unconscious then and it certainly was not in front of complete strangers. I'm devising ways to punish them every time they remind me to keep still while they probe and touch and prod my body. It must show on my face. They're pampered and sheltered brats, but their instincts sense danger.

Stehpon claps her hands and I'm ordered to go stand in a circular dip in the floor in a side room, the walls and floors startlingly bright and smelling strongly of cough syrup. I do without protest and stand on top of the drain. I'm opening my mouth to ask what's happening, when a translucent buffer comes out and encases me. I shriek in alarm and I slam against it, trying to break free. This must be a common occurrence because the buffer is firm and holds fast. Candy is telling me to relax, I think, but she sounds distant. I glare at the three Capitolites and entertain myself with different ways to paint the white walls with their blood.

A showerhead comes down and I'm doused in warm water. I gasp in shock when it turns cold suddenly. Then it's warm again. I slide down the wall and huddle on the floor as the water batters me relentlessly. I don't like it. The distinct, massaging pattern of the water on the train is gone and the familiar, constant pour of water back home is but a mere memory. It's unremitting and hard, it's only job to completely rid my body of anything that still clung to it. The water stops abruptly and I'm left shivering and feeling oddly bare. Then the wall is gone and they pull me up. Then they proceed to coat my skin in some gritty stuff that feels like thick salt water. I don't really mind the feeling, but then they are armed with strange sponges and they're scrubbing me down. They take away dirt I didn't know was there, and I'm pretty sure they've removed a few skin layers.

They towel me off and I get to sit in a chair with a robe on while they work on my nails and comb my hair out. Then they start to chatter and I find it hard to keep up with them. Finally, I just don't really bother and I make occasional comments when needed. Then, to my shock, they start to ask me questions. I try to answer them, surprised that they actually seem curious about me personally.

"Well." I've been asked about my May. "She was kind and very beautiful. She was my other half. My best friend. She died earlier this year." I say sadly. And then a hot wave of anger runs through my body like a tidal wave. Anger at myself. I should not show weakness. I can't. These people may not be allowed to sponsor anyone, but they can talk.

Stephon pauses; the nail filer doesn't touch my next nail as she contemplates something. Then she pats the back of my hand, interrupting Candy's work. "I'm sorry." She says sympathetically.

I turn to face the woman. "It's fine." I say my voice harsh and steely. "It's also none of your business, so forget it."

She nods but something seems to bother her. She carefully re adjusts me so the other two can continue with their work and resumes filing my nails.

Candy and Flake leave and come back with a bunch of strips of cream coloured material. Stephon spreads them all over my body, my arms, under my arms, all around my legs, around my eyebrows. I lifted my arms to examine them as was seated on the table. Then just as Flake grips the edge of one of the strips on my arm, I realize what they're doing to do.

I wished I hadn't known what was going to happen, and I wasn't prepared for it. Ignorance is bliss. I grit my teeth so I don't scream in pain as they rip hair out of my already sensitive body.

Holy stone, does that hurt! I clench my fists and my nails dig into my palm. Flake and Candy proceed to rip the hair out of my skin and I just keep my eyes on the brother and sister preppies so I don't scream obscenities. How the hell are they pulling so much out when I barely have any? In District 2, we like to keep our legs and arms looking nice since they show so much in our training kit.

Candy and Flake are opening containers of stuff that I can smell from here and based on the funky odour, I'm one-hundred per cent sure I don't want it anywhere near me. As the last bit of hair I didn't know I had is being yanked away, they're bringing it over the stuff and Stephon proceeds to rub it all over my body. It stings my raw skin, but then gradually it stops and leaves a soothing feeling behind. A sigh escapes my lips

"We're almost done," Candy squeals brightly.

The robe I've been wearing is removed and they examine every inch of my body with their sharp, odd-coloured eyes. They pluck out last bits of hairs with tweezers then stand back to admire their work.

"Wonderful!" Flake sings. "You're simply stunning, Bellona!"

"No," Stephon says in her odd, calm voice. "She is not stunning yet… time to get Ameile."

Then they're running out of the white room and slamming the door, and I'm alone. I pull the robe back on and sit on the table. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. I'm not Olivia that left home anymore.

I'm still me, though. And everyone will soon know who I am.


	5. The Chariot of Death

Chariot of Death

The door opens and I don't look up until the voice of my stylist reaches my ears.

"Hello, Olivia."

Ameile Morgan, the female Two stylist for the past twelve years. She has long, flowing brown hair with gold flecks threaded into it and her skin has a glowing silver tint to it. There are strange, but dazzling markings along her arms. She stands proudly and tall, reminding me very much of a warrior.

"You look pretty," I tell her. In a really weird way.

She smiles. "Thank you. Now, I know you're probably dying to get decent clothes on, but I need to see what I'm working with for myself. Candy described you as thin."

I smile wryly. "Yeah, I am. I couldn't play the sexy card if I wanted to."

"Not necessarily," Ameile objects. "I can make you someone every eligible man in Panem wants."

"Er, no thank you. I'm perfectly fine being studiously ignored by the males."

She laughs and motions for me to rise.

I stand up and slip the robe off. She circles me a few times, observing me carefully, and then finally she nods and tells me to put my robe back on and follow her. I do, carefully, and we head into a room. There are two blank walls, and the other two are made entirely of glass, giving us a beautiful view of part of the Capitol, pink and gold twisted spires rose up in the horizon, colourful people littered the street, buildings almost as large as the Nut are dotted about. I gasp.

"Nothing like Two, hmm?" Ameile guesses. I shake my head. "Well, if you win, you'll be spending plenty of time in the Capitol."

I smile and we sit down in two plush chairs. A table comes up with food on it and we eat swiftly in silence. Baked chicken breast with some tangy dressing over it, sliced oranges, chocolate dip and strawberries. We even ordered seconds of the chocolate dip and strawberries. Ameile laughs suddenly and points at my nose. I cross my eyes to see a dot of chocolate on it and I laugh, too. She hands me a napkin and I wipe the stuff off. Despite everything, I really like Ameile. She's every bit the Capitol woman my female stylists are- annoying and self-obsessed, but she seems like someone who could be a friend.

"So," Ameile says when she's eaten her fill. "As you know, tributes are always dressed to reflect their district industry. My partner, Daemon, and I agree you two simply don't look like you could pull off a 'miner' and be stunning, nor a peacekeeper, nor a hunk of stone. No offense, dear, but you just don't have the right type of beauty needed. To pull that off you'd need to be one of those girls who are drop dead stunning whereas you only have that sort of… natural beauty, and playing the sexy card. Which you aren't, am I right? Plus have you seen the outfits twelve always have? Hideous, so you can't be classed in the same category as them. So, we decided to focus on what your district produces, rather than the workers."

"What?" I ask, slightly confused. "I'm going to be dressed as a rock? But you just said-"

She laughs lightly and shakes her head.

"Every year for the games, District 2 produces," she says with a cheeky grin, "warriors."

A… warrior?

Three hours later I'm dressed in a slivery-grey unitard and armour. Yes, armour.

I wear a bright corset of beautiful armour with engravings of scales of luminous shades of dusty silver, augmented with mail and greaves and a beautifully decorated helm- set with dark opals and other precious gemstones- that hold back my flowing black hair. I wore a black cape trimmed with white which billowed from my shoulders.

A jewelled belt studded with the same dark opals was loosely wrapped around my slim waist, and gauntlets were on both my forearms which were stitched with silver thread.

Everywhere I move I glint and glimmer in the light.

I don't clang or anything, the armour doesn't make a sound when I move. It doesn't feel heavy or uncomfortable like I'm sure it did when people used to wear it.

Ameile has called Stephon, Flake and Candy in the room to help 'pull the outfit together'. Candy is painting all twenty of my nails a deep black flecked with silver, Flake is stencilling the same sort of symbols as Ameile on my hands in the same dusty black as the jewels all over my costume while Stephon expertly smudges dirt and grime on my face to look as if I've just left the battlefield. Stephon is also putting my makeup on, getting approval from Ameile after what feels like every stroke. Ameile herself is busy with my hair.

It's been covered in some spray and goo, washed, rewashed, and dried with care. Now she is curling it with some sort of hot pole-thing. When she finally puts the rod down, I sigh in relief. Too quickly, it seems. They start to busy themselves with threading long thin silver strings into my hair and making it wild and messy.

I wear no shoes except for the bare soles of the unitard.

My hands were empty, apart from my right hand, which from a distance appeared a single crimson glove. What it really was, was dripping blood coating my fingers and wrist.

"Alright, let me look at you one last time." Ameile says. She circles me. She stops in front of me and I see that her eyes are glistening with tears.

"You're so beautiful." she whispers.

I find myself nodding too as I reach up to touch- "Where is it?" I shriek, groping around my bare neck. "The necklace!" I say, my voice rippling with rage.

Stephon holds up Alec's necklace. "This thing?"

Ameile gasps and holds her hand out. Stephon places it in her palm obediently and my stylist examines it almost curiously. "This… this is-"

"My token." I say, almost defensively.

She frowns a bit and holds it up. Then she shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry, I can't. It doesn't match. But I'll take this to the board and get it cleared. I'll make sure it's your token."

Ameile tells me to close my eyes and she guides me over to the full-length mirror. When I open my eyes I do not see me. The creature in the mirror is from the proudest, most brutal depths shining with all of the beauty of the battleground. My armour shone with the slight dusting of ash over the bright metal, the carvings in my breastplate illuminated with a bright substance making the scales more prominent. My helm only covered part of my head, leaving my face completely free. Made of the same stuff as my armour was, the helm was studded with almost black opals with the same dusting over it. A leather belt hung with the same jewels and a ceremonious sword hung from the single strap. Its beauty was blinding, but I overpowered it. My face was ethereal; it did not belong to me. I was still the pale, red lipped girl with dark blue eyes. But now I was so much more. My eyes sparkled with an unknown incandescence. My arms were etched with beautiful, undecipherable battle markings, I was smeared with grime and dirt and yet… My dark hair glistened, the silver threads catching the light each way I turned. I was indescribable. I was incandescent. I do not belong in this room or in this city. I don't even belong in District 2. I belong in the battlefield. That is my home.

"I… I don't know what to say. I'm…"

"Beautiful?" Flake pipes.

I nod, still gaping at my reflection. Somehow these strange, eccentric people have managed to make walking out of a battle something beautiful. Even the districts won't be able to hate this. I was simply beautiful.

I say goodbye to my prep team and follow Ameile down the hall. The soft carpet feels nice and I'm glad that I'm not wearing proper shoes. We meet up with Theo and a man who has spiky blue hair and electric bolts stencilled into his skin. He looks like he is being electrocuted. I have to blink rapidly to adjust my eyes. Ameile and the man I know to be Daemon kiss each other's cheeks quickly. "You look stunning!" my stylist tells her partner.

I glance at Theo.

"Oh, he is remarkable!" She continues.

I turn my head to look at my partner fully. We do not look exactly the same, but we are defiantly from the same realm. He has on the same unitard and armor but his is a slightly different colour to mine and a bit more... Chunkier whereas mine is supposed to accent all my curves. The colour was more of bright silver. His bare skin is covered in stencilled marks and scars that look just as remarkable as the 'dirt' on his face. His eyes seem to glow, but I know that's just the makeup and lighting. His hair is all over the place, chaotic and unruly. His dark shaggy hair has the same silver thread in it as mine, which catches the light, making him look magnificent.

We look amazing.

Theo leans over and kisses my hand, careful to not to kiss the blood stained one. "You look exquisite tonight," his voice deep and husky.

He stares deep into my eyes, and before I can look any further I elbow him.

"Hey, no fighting another tribute, Olivia." He teases and I scowl.

"Get off me."

"Nah."

"Get the hell off me!"

"Hey, now that's no way to talk to the King of war."

"You're no king."

"Yes I am! And you're my queen!"

"Well this is no way to treat the Queen." I snap and push him off. He's unfazed and smiles lazily at me.

"Not fighting, I hope." Daemon drawls. His voice, in contrast to his static appearance, is surprisingly low for a Capitol man and very firm. I like Ameile better.

"No," I say quickly. I glance up at Theo and mutter, "King my ass! You're a warrior, idiot, just like me."

Daemon frowns, but then he shakes his head and motions for us to follow him. We ride the elevator down to the bottom floor and it opens into a huge stable. There are twelve different chariots lined up with two horses in the front of each. The chariots, and the horses themselves, are designed to reflect each district. District 1's chariot for example, is white studded with jewels.

I might be biased, but I think ours is the best.

Its light grey like the colour of stone with gold edges. The chariot has small intricate pictures on the side in sparkly black paint. At closer examination I see that they are pictures of death and destruction. The top and bottom rims are studded with darker rocks, as are the harnesses of our two, pure black horses

We look as if we're riding a chariot of death.

More and more people arrive and Theo stays where he is and beckons Distirct 4 over. I find myself drifting over to the siblings from 7. Sibylline and Hart.

They are alone excluding the others company, delicately stroking the horses. They're dressed as wood nymphs, hilarious tutus on both tributes.

They freeze when I approach.

I burst out laughing. Hart lowers his head but the girl glares reproachfully at me. I stop laughing and raise my eyebrows. She stares back at me and despite her defiance there is fear behind her eyes. She swallows.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but honestly the odds were not in your favour this year were they?" I say, my voice is condescending and brash.

Sibylline looks at me hatefully. I study the red head and assume her age is around 15, her brother 18.

"Why are you here?" Hart says, coming forwards at me.

I raise one eyebrow, like a dare. Hart lowers his gaze and backs off.

"So who is going to win then?" I ask Sibylline. "Is Hart going to sacrifice himself for you, or are you sacrificing yourself for him?"

"Don't kill me." She whispers.

"Nor me." Hart says. I smirk at them.

"Maybe. Maybe not..." I taunt.

"Well, we're going to die anyway so what does it matter?" Sibylline whispers, tears threatening to spill. "Please leave us alone." Then she winces as if she fears an outburst.

I nod, my heart tugging in a painful way and I curse myself for it. " Good luck." I say, a genuine smile on my lips. "Remember to smile and wave." I say helpfully. And then I whirl away, not looking back.

I trudge back and stop off at District 10, both kids dressed as unattractive cowboys, complete with a straw hat and some wheat stuffed in their pockets.

They're lucky to get some stuff from home.

The girl's hair is as thick as ever, and it covers half of her face so I don't know whether my presence scares her. The male, Cain, looks as determined as ever, his gaze on my approaching form a serious danger.

Yeah, I'm definitely killing him. I wonder if he's marked me as a kill too, or he's just not that kind of person to decide yet who he wants to murder. Shame. What a waste of talent.

"Hi guys!" I say cheerfully. Cain looks at me warily.

"Hello..."

"How are you? I just love your outfits, so original. Do you like mine? I just love it, it's so awesome don't'cha think and unfortunately Theodoros's is like identical but in like a different colour we look so cute. What's your district token? Is it that golden ring round your finger? It's just so gorgeous wish I had something like that back home! Do you think you'll win? I hope you don't because I don't want to die. I am so sorry Cain that you had to volunteer for your little bro, it would be such a shame to see a little kid die in such a brutal way, how are you handling it? And India your hair is to die for so thick and bushy, do you think you could use it as a shield, so awesome if you could this hair gel is like indestructible." I babble.

My simple vacant look disappears and is replaced with my eyes narrowing and an evil smirk playing on my lips.

"What? I haven't like, totally got something caught in my teeth do I?" I gasp falsely. Cain starts towards me, and I meet him halfway.

Placing my hand on his chest I delicately, but strongly, push him back with a little tsk.

His sour expression immediately turns to icy fear. India whispers, "Careers, coming our way." I turn to look and see all my allies striding towards me casually, but with a purpose. Theodoros leading them with an amused expression.

District one, Sunshine and Iowan's costumes, as far as I can see, is a full spectrum of transparent jewels sewn into a skin-tight unitard and his bare skin has sparkles all over it. District 1, luxury items, specifically jewels.

District four, Pisces and Clio are dressed up as beautiful sea creatures. Half human, half fish. They did sort of look beautiful, their skin pearly and their tails bright green, but neither of their faces was entirely special.

"Liv, I came to see where you wandered off to." Iowan says as they reach us.

My blood boils and I almost can't resist the urge to slap him. "It's nice to meet you, too, Iowan. I feel like we already know one another. Thanks for caring. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

He scowls at me and I roll my eyes.

"The Livestock District, Olivia? Are your standards so low you're considering them as allies?" Iowan asks as we all walk back to District Two chariot. We all walk one big, menacing cluster, glaring at anyone who gets too close. Iowan and I in the lead, Pisces and Clio on either side of Theo, Sunshine, looking as miserable and moody as ever lagging behind, saving her super death glare for the tributes not in our alliance.

"Don't speak to me that way, Iowan." I stop in my tracks and he turns to face me, stunned. "At least they don't walk around like they own Panem. You're just as much a tribute as they are."

The tributes near us laugh quietly. District 8. One growl from Clio makes them quickly fall silent and look away.

"Something funny?" Pisces asks threateningly.

They don't respond.

Iowan, Pisces and Riley walk closer and the blonde presses herself against the side of the surly looking lad. He looks annoyed but doesn't push her away. They're both dressed in elegant, flowing, multi coloured robes, probably symbolizing all the textiles their district produces.

"Awh, is little Cotton all scared?" Iowan asks, smirking.

"What a stupid name." She remarks, loud enough for Cotton to actually hear.

"Not as stupid as the guys." Sunshine says, joining our little huddle, her voice deep and with a harsh edge to it. "It's Kingsley. Who does he think he is, walking round with a name like that? He chose it himself you know." I raise my eyebrow at Goth girl. She nods to my unspoken question. "My escort found out." She said with a shrug.

Clio snorts. "What a splashing freak."

I turn back to the boys and District 8 to see them all watching us. Iowan, noticing we're done, turns his face back to Kingsley.

"Hiding behind your King, little girl?" Iowan sneers. "He won't save you in the arena. I'll make sure of it."

I give Theo a pointed look and he grins. King of war- what an idiot.

Cotton's lip quivers and she looks ready to cry. Kingsley looks furious and pushes her behind him and steps towards Iowan, Pisces and Theo with his hands balled into fists. "Leave her alone."

"You seem to have a soft spot for little girls." Iowan grins wickedly. "Speaking of girls, I wonder how your girlfriend will react when she watches me kill you."

Kingsley face turns red out of anger almost instantly, but he doesn't take the bait. Smart guy. "Leave. Her. Alone." He repeats firmly.

Theo smirks. "Or what?"

Getting fed up, I barge past Theo and Pisces and stand next to Iowan.

"Just come on, big boy." I tug on Iowan's arm. Kingley has already marked himself as a target of Iowan's rage. I barely know either of these boys, but I'm sure Iowan's particular attention is something Kingsley doesn't want. Cotton, too, is at risk for a painful death. Iowan seems like the type of boy who'll punish someone by making another suffer. "The factory district isn't worth it."

He smirks a bit and surveys the mismatched tributes again. "Obviously."

He holds out his arm. I loop mine through his and we march away. I wouldn't mind stabbing this arrogant boy, but I'll have to wait. Patience, Olivia.

Once again, the others follow.

By now all the other tributes have arrived so we all just hang around my chariot and get to know each other.

Sunshine isn't exactly cheerful, but she's good at having a conversation. She's actually quite pretty with her hair scraped back, if it wasn't for that stony expression.

Clio was nasty. Really nasty. To the other tributes. To everyone in our alliance she was such a sweetheart. Clio is every bit the seductress that she appears to be. She keeps batting her eyelashes at Theo who seems very uncomfortable with it and fidgets ridiculously whenever she looks over at him. Which I found strange as I could easily imagine him drooling all over her.

Pisces is a joker, and is always having a laugh. The other districts are mainly the subject of his jokes, and they're not always very kind.

And Iowan is Iowan. A cocky brute.

"I like your armour." Clio tells me. "Definitely makes you and Theo look tough. Sponsors will love that!" She says.

"Not too bad yourself." I say with a smirk. "The outfits really pretty, you'll pull some sponsors too." Clio flashes a dashing smile.

"I wish my stylist was more original. I mean rainbow jewels? Couldn't he be more creative? Like, not rainbow? Like, I don't know, black?" Sunshine says.

Clio and I laugh. "Totally," Clio agrees. "But I look sexy," she turns to Theodoros. "Don't you think?"

A faint blush is creeping up under Theo's makeup and he looks so uncomfortable he might explode. "Um… yeah."

Clio smiles.

"Do that more often." I whisper to Clio. "I like to watch him squirm." I say mockingly.

Six stylists including Daemon and Ameile come over and guide us towards our chariots. I protest when Theo pushes past me and climbs into the chariot. I have half a mind to shove him out the chariot when it starts rolling and hopefully he'll get run over by another chariot, but when he leans down and offers me his hand, that notion goes out the door and I almost feel bad for it. He smiles as I take it and he helps me into the carriage.

"Ok, you two." Daemon claps his hands quickly. "Remember, the crowd loves you already! Smile, wave, make them adore you!"

No kidding. I think, but I smile and thank him for the advice.

I yelp when tremendous cheering suddenly hits our ears. Theo's hand on the small of my back calms me down and he points to the doors that have just opened in front of us. Under normal circumstances I would've torn his arm off, but instead it calms me, which is odd because normally any physical contact with someone I barely know would've gotten their neck snapped. I smile and sigh. Ameile hops onto the chariot quickly to straighten our outfits and move my hair just right, and dips my right hand in a fresh coat of blood. She barely hops off in time. The horses pulling our carriage start forward the moment her feet touch the ground.

These horses are so well trained that no one even has to guide them. I trust them.

District 1 heads out the door and the cheering grows louder. District 1: luxury items. Always a crowd favourite.

As we roll out the doors behind Sunshine and Iowan Theo takes his hand off my back and I mentally steel myself for what's about to come. Then we round the corner and we're out of the Remake Centre and in the streets of the Capitol.

The noise increases drastically and it stuns me for a second. But then after a breathless laugh of surprise, I'm smirking and brooding and occasionally giving a sarcastic wiggle of my fingers to the hundreds of citizens that line the streets and the windows. They scream and wave, blowing kisses and throwing flowers. Some people call out to us, some chant our names. Some keep chanting for our predecessors and those behind us. I wave with my right hand, and the still wet blood dribbles from my fingers and makes its way downs my arm. I look down into the crowd, smiling broadly. There, in the front, held back by the rail, is the little girl with the neon eyes who had run beside the train. Clutched in her hand is shiny metal box. She waves it over her head. I wave back, smiling. Her face saddens a bit as we roll past her. I wonder if she'd intended on throwing the object. That would seriously hurt if it whacked me on the head.

We arrive in the City Circle and the carriages stop. Though twilight is quickly stretching into night, the city is as bright as day. Only the darkening sky betrays the actual time. How do these people sleep with lights shining in from all around? In District 2 all unnecessary outside lights go off at a certain time so people can get sleep for the working day ahead. The power never goes out at home, but we don't often use it. We prefer fire light. Even our street lamps are flickering lantern sort things. The power never goes out here. I wonder if these people even know what true darkness really is. Or silence.

The anthem blares over the speakers as all the carriages slow to a stop. I waited for President Snow to finish his little pep-talk and resisted the urge to run up to him and smack his head against the podium until his head bleeds. Better yet, until he stops moving. He was making innocent children die and he was watching it. He's making me kill innocent children, when really I should be killing him.

I want to kill the children, but Snow's death sounds slightly more fun.

I smiled slightly at the thought of Snow's blood coating the podium. Theo glanced my way and I quickly wiped the smile off my face. I hope he didn't see it. He might think I'm deranged. I realize I haven't been paying attention when the anthem blares over the speakers again and we begin the final leg of our journey into the Training Centre. For twenty-three of us on the carriages, it is the last time we'll be outside of the Centre. Except, of course, for the arena itself.

But, then again, who knows if the arenas really are outdoors at all?

When we arrive, Theo helps me down as he continues his gentleman role and we're greeted by our ecstatic prep teams then whisked upstairs on fast, clear glass elevators to the second floor. May walks me to my room and leaves me to my own devices.

The room is grander than my room on the train in every way and it makes my room back home seem like something that belongs in District 11. It consists of one giant bed chamber, a dressing room and the most luxurious bathroom any one person could imagine.

In the main bedroom there is a huge four poster bed adorned with dark purple velvet sheets, a TV so big I have to turn my head to see the other end of it, fancy plush sofas and chairs. A mini fridge sits in the corner, full of different beverages from vodka to orange juice. The dressing room was bigger than my entire room back home. An electronic panel on the wall brought forth different categories of clothing ie dinner wear, training gear, sleepwear, underwear etc. It was amazing. I spent a good 42 minutes 56 seconds just browsing the vast range of clothes. The bathroom had a bath the size of a small swimming pool, a fountain in the middle that released all sorts of soaps and oils into the water. A lever at the side to pull down a shower head. The toilet looked like a throne. And upon further insepction I discovered a little side room that held a huge gorgeous vanity. Looking in all the drawers I found all types of beautification items: makeup, nail varnish, perfume, hair curlers and straighteners, and multiple creams to fix my complexion if I so needed.

I was in female heaven.

I would honestly win just to live this life of luxury.

It takes me a while to take off all the armor.

I take the most relaxing bath in the entire world, getting rid of all the toxins from earlier with this vanilla smelling gritty soap. Bubbles were filled up to my ears of the most delicious berry smell that I was tempted to taste. I emerged smelling like something I'd never smelt before. Despite the luxury of it all, I still missed my earthy smell.

After my bath I put on a black dress with silver threat sewn into swirls and patterns from the dinner wear section and walk down to dinner. All the talk is about our costumes. Ameile tells us we were spectacular and while most costumes are just a remake of a costume from years ago, ours is something no one's ever seen. Daemon grumbles about District 12 and District 4 catching a few eyes.

Brutus growls at everyone and warns us that if our training scores don't impress people we're basically dead.

After dinner we head into the lounge and watch the recap of the Ceremonies. I can see what Ameile meant. District 1 glittered, District 4 shined.

We didn't glow or shimmer like our allies, we gleamed. The lights reflected off our amour and gave the impression that we were giving off an aura of power. Like the light bent to our will. We truly looked out of this world. We were ethereal. We were not humans. We were creatures of war. Creatures of pain, destruction and death.

Creatures of beauty.

I didn't look like me. Well, I did, but I didn't act like me.

With my cape billowing out behind me it reminded me of a looming storm front.

The me but not me was beautiful and terrible, like a frightful goddess of war.

We stood tall and proud, high and mighty. It truly did look as if Theo and I had just stepped out of a battle and won.

We looked amazing, beautiful, powerful, and most of all, brutal.

I had never encountered myself wearing such an implacable determination and ruthlessness expression.

Our faces were illuminated with ferocity and power. We were magnificent.

Very few of the other districts made a big impression. District 7's trees looked a bit shiny. And, of course, District 12 had a dark mystery about them.

When the show is over Theo and I are sent to bed. I pull on a white t-shirt and red shorts before crawling into the extremely comfy bed.


	6. The Announcement

The Announcement

I sleep the whole night without tears or restlessness unlike many of the other tributes. I'm guessing their first night in the Capitol was not a pleasant one, unlike mine and probably my allies. I'm pretty sure I dreamt of riding a unicorn and it's horn impaling May through the chest.

Cheerful.

But I honestly can't imagine Iowan losing any sleep over the days to come.

I wake up on time like normal and get back into my routine. I do my daily stretches still in my sleepwear, I take another wonderfully long bath and return smelling somewhat normal- if not a little too lemony, and dress in a tight green shirt and short, stretchy black shorts. Almost identical to my training outfit for the Trials. I roughly brush my long black hair and messily tie it up. I strap on some combat boots and then go down to the dining room. Alexandria tells me to help myself to the buffet of breakfast food.

I shrug and I pile doughnuts, sausage, hash browns, eggs, and fruit onto my plate into a mini moutain then sit down. Alexandria and I sit alone in the dining room. I'm glad she doesn't speak. I don't want her to ask me something, I answer wrong and boom, my mouth is sown shut. But I suppose if I win, I'm going have to give her a reason to be scared of me so we can be even. I nibble on a chocolate covered doughnut and she's spooning fruit into her mouth delicately.

"You're up early," she notes quietly.

"So are you." I reply.

She smiles, but it seems a little forced. "Let me guess, your brain is still hardwired?"

I nod. "Yours is, too." I comment.

"Yeah," she agrees then she laughs. "That'll change after the arena, Olivia."

"It didn't for you."

"It did. I just relearned."

Before I can analyse what she meant, the door opens and Theo walks in. He has on a black shirt and black shorts. He looks surprisingly good I'm ashamed to admit. His dark hair was messy and he forgot to take out one of the silver strands of thread from the night before making him look bedraggled. I admire his muscles bulging through his shirt, but quickly turn my thoughts onto strategies to distract myself. It doesn't work. He gives the Avox in the corner a friendly nod then piles food onto his plate. He takes a seat next to me and sighs, looking in awe at his mountain of food.

I shovel food into my mouth so fast I'm inhaling it. I ignore the thought that the only male I have ever been around this much is watching in barely concealed disgust. There. Now he almost looks ugly.

May joins us about fifteen minutes later, dragging a rumpled looking Brutus. Neither of them seems surprised to find us already seated.

"Now, I've been talking to my friends and I've got the message going through the ol' grapevine. I've got at least twelve sponsors for you on my own. One is a private investor. I need you others helping any way you can. Go talk to your old sponsors. Try getting the presidents Granddaughter on your side." May says.

Brutus looks at Theo and me. "Ok, so down to business. Do you two want to be coached separately or together?" his voice gruff from sleep.

"Well, we've both gone through training since we were seven. We both know the other has to be extremely skilled to be here." I say. "Sort of. I've got nothing up my sleeves that this guy doesn't know about." We often had to train with the boys in our own sector, although I don't remember him. I poke Theo, hard enough to hurt. "So, I'm all for being together."

Theo keeps his face expressionless and nods.

"Alright, then." Alexandria says. "So be it."

"Remember; don't show off too much down there." Brutus points his fork at us. "But make the other tributes know you are dangerous. Theo, I want to you to practice your aim. Olivia, if memory serves me correctly, you need hand-to-hand practice and sword, mace, and axe work. I want you at those stations. And survival stations, too. Both of you. You can practice your strengths, but work on your weaknesses. Save all the major showing off for the Gamemakers. But it is perfectly fine to intimidate the tributes. Induce new fear into their system. Fear of you." He says, pointing at me.

"Yes sir," I mumble.

Well that's just made my day slightly less fun. I wanted to go practice knife-throwing, but I guess he's right. I need the practice elsewhere.

After breakfast, Theo and I are given a while to relax.

4 minutes 38 seconds after I left the dining room, a loud booming voice is echoing throughout the floor.

"Will all tributes, mentors and Captiol Tribute staff all make their way to the television room. Live announcement from President Snow." Kept repeating over and over, booming so loudly my initial instinct was to cover up both my ears.

I stubbornly walked towards the room, Theo trailing behind me.

"So do you know what this is about?" He asks.

"No."

"Oh okay. Do you think it will be important?"

"No."

"Do you think that training is cancelled?"

"No."

"You're not listening to me are you?"

"No."

Upon entering the room, I see that all our mentors and stylists and May are all seated, waiting for us. Taking the closest available seat I'm sat next to Ameile and Theo. The joys.

The huge screen flickers to life, the lights automatically dim and the ghostly pale face of President Snow looms above us on the large screen. The anthem plays and the seal of Panem dances across the screen. Everyone in the room is silent in anticipation.

"I have an announcement to make for this year's annual Hunger Games, which affects all tributes and their districts." Snow said with a evil glint in his eye. Uh oh. This cannot be good. I grip the edges of the seat and lean forward, tense. "This year is like no other. It is not a quell. It is something so much more exciting." Snow said, a cruel smile playing on his lips. "This year, tributes will be given special abilities. Over the next two days they will be genetically altered to make this year better than it has ever been before. The Games will be postponed another week until the tributes have had time to adjust. A list of tributes names and their new abilities will be posted around the Capitol within the hour. Tributes, you can wait and see." Snow says with a wink. One final flash of the seal of Panem and the screen goes dark.

Everyone in the room is silent, no one speaks a word. I look at everyone's faces, trying to gauge their reactions.

Ameile seems horrified. Her eyes are wide and frightened, her hand clasped over her mouth. Alexandria seems confused. Brutus angry. Daemon is also shocked. May has never looked happier, and she's looking over at Theo and me hungrily. Hoping we get the best genetic alterations I assume.

Theodoros. Cocky, confident, annoying Theo is frozen. His mouth is parted slightly, hands clenched into fists. Unshed tears glisten in his eyes. But behind that film of tears I see fury, fury that I've never seen on anyone before. I know the emotions he is feeling. We are feeling every emotion someone in this room has. Shocked, upset, angry, scared, apprehensive. Even violated.

That was when the silence ceased to exist.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" May was saying. "How exciting!"

"You can't honestly think this is a good thing?" Brutus snapped, rising to his full stature looming above the pampered bitch.

"Of course it is." May said, unfazed. "They will gain abilities that would change life or death situations. In this case: Life."

"They can't do this!" Ameile squealed, looking on the verge of tears.

"I don't understand." I mumble, my voice numb.

"Basically Liv, we're gonna be chopped into bits and pieces and become mutts. To make better entertainment." Theo said, his voice cruel.

My body trembles as I try to keep it together. No this wasn't happening. It was going to be a normal year. I was going to win and go home. There wasn't supposed to be anything special or unique or different. And now my chances were as even as everyone else's. I had no advantage. I would die.

I felt Theo, in a moment of impulse grab one of my tightly curled fists and gently uncurl it until it is no longer clenched. And in a moment of complete weakness and terror I hold onto his hand like my life depended on it.

"Shut up." I heard Theo say. It sounded distant. Soon all chatter stops. "We may not like this, but we have to do it. I don't care for any of your opinions. And it certainly doesn't help us feel any fucking better. Come get us when it's time to go. We'll be in Liv's room."

Theo stood up, and I follow suit still clutching his hand. My body trembles.

And without another word he marches from the room, pulling me along with him.

Silently he gently guides me back to my room. Upon entering I look around, not feeling the same happiness as I usually did when I beheld it. The dark colours made it feel oppressive and restricted. The unfamiliar smell made it feel abandoned. I shivered.

This would be the last comfortable place I'll live before I die. I will never see my family again. They will spit on my grave for doing this to them. For leaving them when they begged me not to.

Theo kindly but firmly sat me in bed and he perched on the end. We sit in silence for about an hour, neither one of us wanting to speak about the horrors ahead of us.

Finding my strength to speak I ask: "Why are you helping me?"

I don't receive an answer for a long time. I almost forget that I asked a question.

"Because there's something about you. It makes me want to protect you, crazy as it sounds." He said with a sarcastic laugh.

Sitting up I snort with laughter. "I am capable of looking after myself, asshole." I joke, sinking in to the comfortable lull of conversation and ignoring my impending doom.

"I know." He said with that annoying smirk of his. I gave him the finger as he got up and walked towards my mini fridge.

"Here's to death!" He cheers, spinning around with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other.

Giggling- something that I do not do!- I stride over to him and snatch the alcohol.

"I reckon they gave us this because they knew we would need some comforting." I said while studying the bottle of clear liquid. Without waiting for an answer I unscrew the top and take four big gulps until the burning of my throat makes me gag and choke and I can bear it no more.

Laughing hysterically Theo takes away the bottle and he takes a few gulps. He only managed 3 until tears are streaming from his face.

"That is fucking awful!" he laughed, passing it back to me.

We took several turns taking swigs of the disgusting drink until the taste went away and our minds became fuzzy.

"This issshnt sensible you know." I slurred, dragging him to the sofa. "Shoon we shall be shliced like shalami and turned into shit like..." I paused, prompting Theo to finish my sentence.

He holds onto his chin awhile, appearing to be in deep thought. Blearily I study the boy. The annoying, cocky boy is actually here in my room comforting me in the strangest way possible.

"Oh oh oh!" he squealed, sounding like an excited little girl. Laughing and snorting in the attractive way I do, I listen. "What if…" he pauses, chewing his lip. "What if I turn into a person? But without boy parts."

"Do you mean… a girl?"

"Yes! Yes! One of those! I would not like to be one." He pouts.

My head starts to throb and I begin to giggle uncontrollably. My chest heaves and I'm laughing so much, gasping for air. Theo shortly joins me, doubled over onto the floor.

I skip out of my room and call: "Waiter." Imitating the Capitols silly accent. An Avox comes running towards me.

I burp, which sets off another round of giggles. Theo is out in the hall, laid on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Um tongue-less one." I ask. "Please may you get me the yummiest food possible, and play some music. It's time to party!" I sing, yelling at the end. I pull the Avox into a hug and he quickly scurries off.

Not before long music is playing throughout the floor and surprisingly I know it. Its music from District 2. A song played at birthday parties.

Yelling with happiness I drag Theo back into my room and dump him on the bed. He is singing along to the song, but the words changed and much ruder. Too drunk to care if Theo sees me I strip down to my lacy black underwear and put on an oversized tshirt.

I look up to see him staring.

"See something you like?" I tease with a wink and a cheeky grin. Theo pales, but noticing I'm only joking, begins onto the whiskey.

I start dancing to the music in probably an extremely embarrassing way. But in the state I am, I think I'm amazing. I dance across the room with Theo propped up in bed making mocking comments.

I almost forget about my impending death.

That is until May Gloss's scream cuts through the music. She storms over and turns off the music that was now solely playing in my room. She snatched the vodka and whiskey off us both and gave us her best glare.

"Hey!" I say in indignation. "That's mine! Get your own." I snap. "Join the party May the gay!"

Her silvery face turns beet red and she raises her hand to slap me, before visibly controlling herself. She knew that if she hit me I would come back and hit her twice as hard. Hopefully knocking her stupid bobble head off.

"Both of you pull it together." She snapped. "It's time for the procedure."

Our giggles quieten and we look at one another. I see fear in the depths of his dark eyes, and I know he can see it reflected in my own also.

Deathly silence falls between the three of us and slowly but deliberately May leaves the room, expecting us to follow.

Theo gets up from the bed and gently takes my hand. His thumb rubs circular motions on the back of my hand, soothing and calming me. He murmurs something in my ear, but still induced with alcohol I missed what he said.

May is soon upbeat once more and ushering us to the elevators. I barely catch what she's telling me. Theo must have, though, because he knows which button to push. The glass elevator zooms down the shaft and all too soon we are at the bottom. The doors open to reveal a large, bright, well-equipped lab, complete with glass-fronted cabinets and counters, stations for preparation of compounds, refrigerators. It held 24 tables and on a few of them laid tributes.

Steeling myself for what was about to come I let go of Theo's hand and marched towards the table that had my District number and name on it. It was now or never. I watched as Theo sadly walked away from me, mouthing 'Good luck'. But he had already gone before I could return it.

Something had changed. Fear had made us actual friends. We were the only other who knew what we were going through, the pressures, the dangers, and the desire. And the common denominator- fear. It had made us rely on the other for comfort, and strangely I was okay with that. I missed being alone and having someone to confide in. If only for a short while.

Fear. An emotion that those from District 2 didn't seem to have. And here I was, for the second time in my life: Afraid. First it was watching my sister die. Now it is going to my doom.

The rest of the tributes joined us pretty quickly. I was beside Leone from District 5 and Oscar from District 9. Both were ordinary looking children, some who would never have had much of a chance before. Now Leone was excited, wringing her hands in anticipation. She knew her odds of winning just got better.

Oscar on the other hand was a shaking bag of bones. He knew that if his mutation wasn't good he was as good as dead. He probably already knew that, I thought, but I believe he is scared of the new creative ways he would die.

I shuddered at the thought of my own death.

I look down at myself, still in only an oversized tshirt. Suddenly I feel embarrassed in front of the tributes, as some look at me funnily.

I shrug them off, ignoring the red blush in my cheeks. I was still tipsy and could kill them within minutes.

All of a sudden red lights started flashing throughout the lab and scared kids became panicked kids as an ear piercing alarm blared through the room.

In the confusion of kids running round, orderlies in white lab coats and all with surgical masks on their faces caught a child and injected them with something. Within moments the children fell, asleep on the floor.

I looked to my left and saw Clio fighting on of the nurses, however one managed to get her from behind and inject it into her neck. She slumped to the floor almost immediately.

Sunshine was the next career to go down. By this time I had been mostly ignored, stood still by myself. Most of the districts were down.

Iowan, Pisces and Theo were still fighting hard. Iowan was injected but he crushed the glass before any liquid got into his blood stream. The needle was still in his arm.

A burly man-nurse catches sight of me and storms towards me. Knowing I no longer was unnoticed I raised my fists in a defensive position and wait. I know this is pointless, fighting back when we have no option. But I've never gone down without a fight and I don't intend to now.

Realizing I have no intention to attack first, the man charges. I duck to avoid his blow and as I'm coming back up I swing my fist around and it hits him in the back of his neck. He stumbles forward. I swing my right hook as he turns back towards me and he is flung backwards, stumbling. He ducks my next clumsy drunken swing and knocks my feet out from under me, winding me. The pain sobered me up.

He beckons to one of the women with a syringe. The man grabbed my arm to yank me up, but I was ready.

I came straight up, launching myself at him with all the fury that had been building up inside of me since the announcement. The top of my skull collided so hard with his nose that I saw stars swimming in my periphery. He let go of me and reeled back, and I charged forward, suddenly and icy calm, sliding into the empty space between his legs. I went low, dodging the man's wild one-fisted swing as he held his gushing nose in his other hand. I came up behind him and whirled up like a dancer. He swung round and I smashed an elbow right into the damage I had already done. He screamed – a high pitched that sounded as much surprised as pained – and went down hard on his back.

I briefly looked around me. Unconscious bodies littered the ground. Pisces was down. Iowan was down. Theo was down. I was the last tribute standing.

I whooped a little bit in pride, and my chest swelled.

"I still got it." I said to the remaining orderlies with a wink. And then I willingly offered up my arm to be injected.

I felt a little sting as the needle went in, and then all of a sudden my arms and face began to feel fuzzy and fizz uncomfortably.

I gracefully lay down on the floor and I faded into oblivion.


	7. The Transformation

The Transformation

After what felt like minutes I woke up in a dreary, lemon filled haze. I looked around me and saw I was strapped to a hospital bed, bound tight. I was in an unflattering hospital gown.

In my hazy mind I could barely form coherent thoughts; but I noticed one thing. At least my naked arms still looked human. I couldn't say the same for the rest of my body, but it seemed vaguely humanoid.

All too soon I was being injected once more and I faded out of consciousness.

This process occurred a few times, but I couldn't remember how many. In and out of consciousness, never awake long enough to form real thoughts.

When I finally awoke on what felt like the 5th round, I was laid back in my room on the second floor. I had discarded the hospital gown and it had been traded for some silky pjs. A fact that I didn't feel comfortable with. I didn't want to be seen naked. With a shock I noted that I felt human. I patted my body down in a quick once-over, and I still felt like myself.

I race into my bathroom and skip past the pool/bath. I run into the little side-beauty room and look at myself in the mirror.

What I see shocks me right down to the core. I was the furthest from human I could ever get.

My dark black hair with its slight waves is thicker and curlier than ever before. It rises off my shoulders and floats in the air above me (although still attached to my head) in an ethereal way, enchanting and unnatural, as though I'm floating in water. As I move it twists and turns with my body, lifted as though it had a life of its own.

My pale skin is now pearly white with a candescence, as though I have been lit from within. I trace my fingers lightly over my arms and ripples appear on the surface of my skin; everywhere I touch, echoing and rippling like on the surface of a pool.

My dark blue eyes remain the same, however now they seem to have a depth deeper than the ocean; the colour shifts different shades as though the irises were moving.

I feel onto my back and discover hard scales embedded onto sections of my back, my neck and hips. They have a rainbow shine, but mostly the deep blue of the sea.

I scream in horror and smash the mirror with a hairbrush before I can look at myself anymore.

I sob and scream helplessly until Avoxes come to take me away. I struggle and cry, but my heart isn't into it. I let them take me.

"I'm a monster." I mutter helplessly, repeating it over and over.

I don't pay attention to where the silent servants are taking me. I don't care. If I remain like this forever, I would prefer to die.

When I arrive at my destination, I realise as I am gently being placed down onto the sofa in the TV room, that the rest of our team is sat here.

Brutus, Alexandria, May, Ameile and Daemon all sat perched around the room, looking at me with such intensity I felt like sobbing again.

But instead I drew myself up and stood before them

"Well, have a good look." I snap. "Look at the monster I have become. I am disgusting." I say, spitting venomously. May flinched.

"Not as disgusting as me." I heard Theo say behind me. I turned, feeling my hair float along with me, and gasp.

He stood there before us, bare chested in only a pair of boxer shorts. His skin seems to have gotten darker. Where I was pale and pearly, he was bronze and dusty. His physique was much thinner and lithe than before, as though he has been on an extreme diet, his muscles much smaller than before, but still there. His wide jaw had become more angular, and black dust such as the one that covered our Opening Ceremonies outfits, ringed round his eyes, sparkling such a deep black it had blue and purple hues. Theo's hair was a considerably darker shade of black, much thicker than before. It had been cut a bit so now it no longer flopped over his face.

But the most striking thing of all was his magnificent wings. He unfurled them slowly; careful not to hit them on anything in the room and to give us all time to take it all in.

They reached the ceiling and were such a big span. Each feather glittered unnaturally. The colour of them were coal black, and they were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. They were real wings.

I tentatively reach out a hand to stroke the feathers, and they quiver under my touch.

"Is this real?" I breathe, looking in awe at him. He shrugs nonchalantly and folds them up again, almost hidden from view.

"So I beat you on levels of disgusting." Theo said with his signature smirk, the spell of enchantment and wonder broken. "But you're off the scales for the creep-factor." He says, poking my arm and making it ripple. I snatch my arm away and give him my best death glare. Yep. He was still the same Theo.

"We are so going to win this year!" May squealed in delight. She rushed over to Theo and I, perhaps to give us a hug? She never makes it though.

Alexandria, dear sweet Alexandria, throws the TV remote so hard at Mays head she falls to the floor, unconscious.

I make a weird noise in the back of my throat, sounding like a laughing goat, and moved away from Mays falling body.

Once I had composed myself, Alexandria came over to me and studied me intently. She watched the ripples on my translucent skin, she pressed down hard on my scales, she tried to cut off a lock of hair, but it kept twisting out of her grasp. She then traced the skin around my eyes tentatively, which I found odd due to it just being normal skin. I didn't have any dust like Theo.

In answer to my questioning look, Alexandria with a half-smile, led me to the nearest mirror.

I did have that fucking dust. An eerie black sparkly dust collected and stuck around my eyes and on my shoulders. A light coating of sparkles around my eyes and extending out from the corners in delicate swirls, giving off the impression of waves. I hurriedly tried to scrub it off.

"Olivia, don't be foolish. It won't work." Brutus snapped at me, and I immediately stopped my fruitless attempt.

"What is happening to us?" I sobbed, throwing myself onto the nearest sofa. I barely sat down before I was being yanked back up like a puppet by non-other than Theodoros Gift.

He then did something that I never expected him to do.

He slapped me. Hard.

This shook me out of my pit of desperation and threw me back into anger. I retaliated immediately.

Jumping higher than I ever had before, moving more fluidly than water, I flipped over his body and ended up him giving me a piggy back. He squirmed to get me loose, but I held on tighter, squeezing his throat with all my strength.

My temper rose and rose, and I didn't know what was controlling it. My anger for my parents for never being proud, anger at Mays death, anger at Snow, anger at my District, anger at being a new mutt, anger at Theo.

His face was turning an odd shade of blue but it wasn't enough. I squeezed harder and I felt something inside me snap.

Then all of a sudden water was running up Theo's legs and was transferred onto my body, until I was coated in a thin layer of water. Fascinated, I let go of Theo, and pushed back.

My strength was enormous; he went flying across the room and smashed into the huge television. Hate and fury shone in his eyes as he strode back towards me.

That snap inside me broke again, and the water on my body flew at him, choking him, drowning him.

It was only when Brutus punched me hard enough till I saw stars that I eventually let go.

Theo lay on the ground, gasping, twitching and coughing for breath.

I should've felt bad for doing that to my friend. I should've felt at least proud. But instead all I felt was calm.

I went and sat down with a fluid grace and looked over at the remaining team. Theo had pulled himself up onto a chair and was wringing the water out of his wings. I smiled serenely at him.

"That was the scariest shit I have ever fucking seen." Brutus said bluntly. "Thank rock you're both going to be taken to training tomorrow. I'm too old for this fucking shit." He mumbled as he strode out of the room.

Theo and I exchange looks of amusement as Alexandria looks furious to be dealing with us on her own.

"Well, we've known what you would mutate into but we had no clue pn what you'd look like!" Daemon said enthusiastically, ushering Theo and I back to our seats.

"We already have a vague idea of what we want but we just needed to see you in person. But we'll be off now, have fun! We'll be back soon to make you guys up to show you off to the world!" Ameile said, getting up with Daemon following like a lost puppy.

Soon there was just Alexandria, Theo and I. And an unconscious May.

Alexandria stares at us both intently and I shift uncomfortably. You never know exactly where she is looking without any pupils or irises. I look at Theo and see he feels the same way from his constant nervous twisting of his hands, never taking his eyes off Alexandria.

"What are we going to do with you?" She says eventually, exasperated. She then reaches behind her and brings out two packs of information, both with the Panem seal on the front. "These packs are to help you adjust to your new lifestyle," she said, disdain evident in her voice. "If you both are still okay with being trained together I'd like you read them now." She doesn't wait for our replies and just hands us the packs.

May's sleeping form mutters something incoherent.

I read through my pack carefully. There is a short introduction about adjusting blah blah blah and the length of the procedure and how my body responded to it etc etc. And then something caught my eye.

They were calling me the 'Water Element'.

I flipped to the next page and saw a list of my newfound abilities.

"Abilities: Water Element is able to breathe under water. Gills grow on side of neck each time Water Element is submerged." I gasped in shock and felt the sides of my neck. Silky smooth, normal. If it weren't for the little scales further back.

"Water Element is able to control bodies of water. Small at first, after practice amount with grow. Has an understanding of sea life, water locations and information necessary to survive only on water. Water Element can drink any liquid and/or poison liquids as it will turn to clean fresh water in their mouth. Does not include poisonous food. Movements become more fluid and graceful; speed increases; strength increases; sight is clearer; skin is more sensitive to non-aggressive movements. Skin hardens up and becomes converged in scales when in danger, full of adrenaline and is moved against in an aggressive manner; during this process more scales may grow - not guaranteed to disappear. When weakened water will heal some wounds, rejuvenate and revitalise."

Numb, I put down the info pack and turn to stare at Theo. He is looking green while studying his info pack intently. I flip another page.

"Appearance: Water Element's hair becomes its' better self and floats off W/E shoulders as though they are submerged in water. Skin becomes pearly and translucent. 1 cm big scales grow on various parts of the body, colour of the ocean. Aforementioned gills. Side effects: Skin ripples like water upon human contact. Eyes turn an unnatural shade of the sea. Sparkly black/purple dust coats eyes, the surrounding skin and swirls up and around imitating waves- signs of this dust in various colours have also been found on multiple other mutations.

Personality: Personality mainly stays the same, except everything becomes heightened. Mood swings are more noticeable in Water Element than any other mutation. (Theory: Due to the sea being so interchangeable W/E has gained that trait). More knowledgeable about the sea/lakes/rivers etc. W/E is known to act more coldly towards those they care about (Test Subject-102;113;114;123;134) this trait is not set in stone."

I had just finished reading when I heard Theo finish too. He had thrown his pack onto the floor and had his head in his hands.

"All I can do is fly and think bugs taste good." He moans loudly, enough to get a stir from May.

Alexandria gave us a dirty look. "You better pull yourselves together for training tomorrow, or you're both dead." And with that she left the room.

Not wanting to stay here a minute longer I leave a breaking down Theo and an unconscious May to their own devices.

I rush down the corridor, faster than I have ever moved before. But I barely pay any attention. I'm too focused on the fact that my skin is absorbing my tears abnormally fast and I feel stronger for it.

I crash into my room and see the Avoxes cleaning up the broken mirror.

Not understanding what I intended I screamed at them to get out, anger building up inside me until I was on the pinnacle of exploding in an angered frenzy. They hurried out of the room, obeying orders and sensing danger. I rushed into the beauty room and stared with a sadistic glee that the silent servants hadn't been able to clean up all the glass. I grab a shard and raise it to the light, watching the beam glint off the reflective surface. I raise it like a blade and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. With renewed horror and disgust and anger I bring the shard down onto my wrist.

Until now I never realised that I had been drowning in my own mind.

Drowning from the desire to kill children. Drowning in my sister's death. Drowning in my mother's disapproval.

And the minute that blade opened up my skin with an unbearable sting and hot red blood flowed down my arm and onto my silken pyjamas, that's when I knew I could be in control.

The pain, the rage and the fear… it was all cancelled out and focused onto the physical pain I dealt myself. I slashed and slashed and slashed until my arm was such a mutilated mess that I couldn't do any more cuts.

And all of a sudden, my anger and fear was gone. Replaced with a deadly calmness that frightened me. The carpet was soaked with my blood as were my pyjamas. There was so much blood. But I felt no pain in my arm and wrist.

I tried to stand up but my brain was pounding too hard onto the inside of my skull, making me feel weak and light-headed. I heard a girl screaming but she sounded very far away I managed to get half-way stood up before I saw stars circling in my periphery and all to soon the floor was rushing up to meet me.


	8. The Great Reveal

**Please review!**

* * *

The Great Reveal

I pass out far too much.

I woke up what felt like seconds later. I was laid in my bath with still my bloody clothes, and Theo was sat on the edge of the bath gently wiping away the blood on my arm with a cloth.

"Whaaaa you doin'?" I slurred, my mind still woozy from the blood loss. He seemed surprised to see me awake but helped prop me up and continued wiping at my arm.

"I heard you scream. Saw you lying in a very scary pool of blood." He chuckled. "If you were trying to commit suicide, you failed. The minute the cuts hit the water, bits of water clung to them and formed watery stitches. Weird as fuck man. But they're mostly healed now, just gotta get rid of the blood." Theo said, never taking his eyes off my wrist. "In my hurry to get here I'm pretty sure I was airborne for a couple of seconds, cool eh?" I turn away from him and look at a point on the wall. I space out and pretend I'm not listening. "So when you're all fixed up, we've had our air time and dinner, I reckon we both practice our new abilities for a bit. Still struggling to control these damn wings, it's like two extra arms. Oh yeah, I'm forgetting I keep getting an urge to eat worms and shit. You have no idea how depressing that is. So first I'm fantasising about like I don't know, lobster, and then my mouth starts to water at the thought of eating like… a maggot infested lobster. Okay I'm over exaggerating, but in all seriousness I don't want to be eating worms when we're eating like kings at the moment in time."

I let him ramble on about meaningless nothings.

He then says something that snaps me out of my trance: "Why did you do it?" Theo looks straight into my eyes, searching for an answer he hopes I'll give him.

"I can't stand to live inside this body." I say, my voice emotionless. And to my shock, Theodoros lets out a big booming laugh that echoes throughout the bathroom.

"You stone-headed idiot! Did you not read the whole pack? If you win, you're turned back to normal!" his body shakes with laughing, his wings shaking along with him and some of the feathers dip into the soapy water. Soon I'm joining in his laughter, and all my previous thoughts have disappeared. I have found my new distraction, I think as I look up to him with a rare, genuine smile.

He continues to scrub all the blood off me, and then leaves me in privacy to strip off the ruined pyjamas and wash myself.

When I return to the bedroom where I expected him to of waited, I see that he has gone. But in his wake he left a bottle of vodka with a note attached saying "Next time you feel like doing that again, come to my room and we'll drink ourselves senseless. –Theo x"

Despite it being immoral and wrong for us to be drinking excessively, I found the note an odd comfort. I hide both possessions in my pillow case, and wait in my wet towel for Ameile to arrive.

By the time she does, all the traces of my cuts are gone and in their wake leave blue silvery lines as scars.

"The colours weird because I'm a stupid mutt." I grumble to myself as Ameile dresses me and does my hair. A difficult task considering it twirls away from her fingers at every opportunity. Eventually though, she managed to lodge in some silver strands of thread into my hair, similar to the ones that I wore to the opening ceremonies.

I was in a gown this time, but not any dress I had ever seen before. It was supposed to be kept simple, as the main focus was to be left looking as my natural mutated self. My dress seemed to be made of some special type of blue seaweed. It was a strapless dress with the strips of seaweed going down the length of it. A belt made of different kinds of seashells lined the waistline, and the whole dress glittered and sparkled. It wasn't a disgusting dress, as I had originally thought when I was first told about it, but incredible. My legs were kept bare, I wore no shoes nor any other accessories. I had little makeup on, only to make me look more attractive. The dust coating my eyes remained the same. My black hair floated and twisted in the air even more wildly, is if in anticipation of something. The new bluish silver scars were left as they were, Ameile thought they were supposed to be there.

I walked backstage and saw a few of my allies were there, all dressed in odd outfits. I went and stood by Theo ie bird boy. He was in a suit made of raven feathers and wore a top hat, he also had a cane with a silver handle in the shape of a bird.

He saw me coming over and groaned loudly, making gagging noises. I punched him in the arm and before we could speak a word the show was starting.

Sunshine was up first. She was dressed in a short black dress that hugged to her newly found curves. Her hair seemed natural, but it had been scraped back to show her face. Her skin wasn't deathly pale anymore, but in fact a tanned bronze colour. Her lips were fuller, cheek bones more defined, her boobs were bigger. You just couldn't take your eyes away from her, it was entrancing. All in all, she had become far more physically attractive.

"So Sunshine," this female interviewer said, her name was Crystal; not anyone I had seen before, "Would you mind telling us about your new mutation?"

Sunshine smiled, and I swear the world stopped. The crowd held their breath, waiting for her to speak. "I'm a siren. I sing when touching someone, and whatever I tell them to do… they do it! It works better with boys though!" She giggled, giving the camera a flirtatious wink. I share a look with Clio. When has Sunshine ever giggled? But all the guys were eating it up, seeming to be under some kind of spell. The interviewer and Sunshine traded some made up scenarios that would be fun and next Iowan is called up.

I didn't know how I didn't notice him before. He was half-man, half-horse. He was about 6ft tall with the torso of the cocky boy he used to be, and the rest of his body was that of a sleek, chestnut brown, matching that of his hair on his head.

He doesn't need to ask what his mutation is. The crowd go wild. For once Iowan looks nervous, but after a minute or so of praise he is back to his cocky-self, trotting round the stage and swishing his tail proudly. Some people never change. Not even if they become part horse apparently.

Next it's me.

I walk out onto the stage and blink at the intense lights. Soon Crystal is in my face and is leading me towards the centre of the stage. I can barely see the crowd because it's so bright. But I can hear their thunderous cheers.

Knowing this is the first time I'll speak to the public, I give a smirk and a wave, hoping to gain a few sponsors from that.

"So, Olivia. You look fabulous!" I nod in acknowledgement and I feel my hair whipping wildly, curling and uncurling. Almost as though it has a mind of its own. "Would you like to tell us what your mutation is?"

I sigh sarcastically. "Well, if you insist." I smirk. "I am a Water Element." I said proudly, however only thinking of how my power would be much better suited to the tributes from District 4.

"And what does that do?" Crystal asks, looking excited.

"Spoilers." I say with a wink. I walk off the stage even though I haven't been dismissed. I hear the crowd going crazy. Of course, the only way to be liked is to keep them guessing and be bitchy as possible.

I give Theo a high five as he passes me on his way onto the stage.

His wings are hidden so as he walks on, there are very few claps.

"So Theodoros Gift! What is your mutation?"

He just looks at her with an expression of such boredom it makes me laugh out loud. With an audible sigh, he slowly extends his wings to their full magnificence. I take in the beauty of it all, all over again. And then, he slowly starts to beat his wings in a rhythmic pattern and rises a few feet off the ground. He looks up at the sky, and I know he is tempted to fly right up out of here. I catch his eye from behind stage and I see his resolve fade. He slowly returns back to the floor and I release my breath that I didn't even know I was holding. The audience is silent as he returns back to the floor, and then they go crazy for him.

"Wow that certainly was something, wasn't it folks?" Said Crystal, her voice tinged with awe and admiration. "What else can you do?"

Theo shrugs. "Not much if I'm honest." And then he does something that I had never seen him do. He retreats towards the backdrop of the stage, which is a dark black which flares up in multi-coloured lights when a tribute enters and leaves the stage. At this moment, it was dark with a single spotlight trained on him. He walked back until he was touching the wall… and he vanished.

Literally disappeared. I watched intently as his clothes, his body, his wings all faded into the shadow of the wall until there was nothing there.

The audience gasped in shock and horror and surprise. Crystal was about to call the alarm when he returned, grinning his usual cocky smile.

I hated that smile.

"Not gone anywhere people, no need to be alarmed."

At this point the crowd goes absolutely mental for him, screaming and chanting his name. He waves nonchalantly and leaves the stage, wings still extended.

Electra goes up next.

"You were amazing! I had no idea you could do that!" I tell Theo enthusiastically. He just gives me a withering look and returns his attention to the stage.

District 3 Electra is revealed to have super speed. Her body is more angular and streamlined, skin is tougher should she run into anything and she can go up to 180mph.

"She still looks stoned." Theo said spitefully.

Snivelling Jonas from District 3 is a Dwarf. He is about a foot shorter than he used to be. He now at least has muscles and is much stockier than before- the weediest kid I'd ever seen actually. His bones are thicker apparently, and fire retardant. Increased strength.

"We can get Iowan to step on him to kill him." I say with a mean laugh, giving the boy death glares as he waddles off. He catches my eye and makes a fearful squeak. I laugh nastily, but stop when I see Theo giving me a funny look. I shrug; my smirk back onto my face and I watch Clio go on stage.

She was apparently a nymph. Or will be. She looked her normal self, but she said that she had a berry that she was supposed to eat in the games to trigger the transition, and if she took it before basically it would poison her. Cheerful.

Pisces is an Elf. His ears had become pointed, eyes become more wide-set and slanted, all natural colours become more vibrant like his blue eyes were shocking blue, his body had lost all of his muscles and his entire physique was thin and angled. However he had become more physically able such as more strength, better endurance, greater speed, sharper focus and could see for greater distances, enchanting voice that could sway someone into doing something they don't want to. And watching him I saw he wasn't the laid back boy anymore. He was more calculating.

District 5. The excited girl from before the procedure. Average Leone still looked the exact same. She was a shape shifter. Boring. She tries to show the audience, but it obviously takes a lot of concentration. She tried to turn into a cat, and she managed the tale and whiskers but that was about it.

Blind boy Cosmo's mutation was a Cyclops. His two eyes had morphed into one big eye, and it's not milky white so I assume he has regained his sight. His previously frail body had grown a foot taller and become much bulkier. His strength and senses had all increased and been heightened. The oddest thing was that his skin was tinged a faint green.

District 6's tiny Felicity is a fairy. She had gained a pair of elegant butterfly wings. The thin membrane that can easily be slashed and torn – I think callously. Her skin is tinged pink, the same colour as her wings. The dusting that is around my eyes covers her arms and chest and face, pure silver and white sparkly dust.

The boy from the same, Webster, has a shrinking potion. He too, like Clio, is unable to touch it without being poisoned. If he drinks it he gets smaller with each gulp, and he has some berries to return him to normal height again.

Sibylline Forbes, the one I teased at the opening ceremony was an Oracle. She was so creepy looking. Her bright red hair has lost its entire colour and had become a silvery white. The rest of her seemed to have been drained too. Her eyes now big silver orbs, her skin paler than snow. She could have visions of up to 24 hours into the future, but it leaves her vulnerable and weak. I was confused to as why she revealed that.

Hart, her brother, was the complete contrast. Where she had white hair, his had been turned such a deep black. He seems more animal than human, with long claws, shaggy hair, dark slitted eyes which had become almost feral and there was something that glinted in his eyes. Insanity. Despite this he was still extremely good-looking. Apparently he could completely transform into a wolf. As a wolf he has keen sense of smell, teeth can elongate and shorten depending on whether they are more animal or human.

Pathetic Cotton from 8 showed I wasn't the only one with an Elemental Mutation. Where I had water, she had air. Her clothes and hair lifted as though she was in a perpetual breeze. Her face was more wide-set and her eye and hair colour seemed to almost change with each gust of wind, as though it couldn't decide what it wanted to be. She could carry messages through the wind and control amounts of wind, more as she practiced. Like me. The dust around her eyes changed to all the colours of the rainbow, making her look stupid.

Cocky Kingsley is a satyr. He looks so ridiculous. Like Iowan the top part of his body is human, but at the waist he has goat legs, covered with white wool and hooves. His straight black hair had already begun to curl and you can see at the top of his scalp twisted horns were already growing. His abilities are shit. He can climb up mountains and sing to plants to make them grow. How will that kill anyone? I scoff. His horns could perhaps spear someone, but when would they grow big enough?

Bimbo Barbie with her long blonde hair and fake boobs had all gone. Her hair had turned into a nest of snakes all with a set of fangs and yellow eyes, her own eyes become glowing orbs that when you look in their eyes you become paralysed but would only be activated when the games began. The snakes have a poisonous bite she warned slyly. I didn't care though, she would've lost all her sponsors for her attractiveness as her skin is now patched with snake skin, and she hinted at other skills but refused to reveal them.

Oscar, the little boy who was next to me before the procedure and the one who was crying had been transformed into a vampire. The sweet, little boy now looked like a demon. His eyes were blood red. When the crowd cheered, he bared a set of fangs, his expression full of malice and hatred. His skin becomes incredibly pale he looks dead, his blonde hair has darkened and become dull, dark circles surround eyes, lips and cheeks lost its colour, he has to drink tribute blood to survive. A fact he was willing to share, not immortal however can endure longer than a normal human such as speed, strength, agility, stronger senses, blood would heal his wounds. I almost felt like crying, and then I pinched myself. No point in crying over someone who would inevitably die. No 12 year old has ever won, despite the odds.

District 10 India has the Element Fire. Her dark sheet of hair has been replaced by real flames. The colour contrasts startlingly with her dark skin. She boasts how she is completely fire retardant, and shows off her arms which glow underneath the skin like the embers underneath coal. Touching her would burn anyone else but herself, and she too can control fire. She hid the fact that practice would make the amount of control increase. Dust around her eyes is coal black.

Cain, the boy who volunteered for his younger brother, has something called Death Mist, which is activated during the games. He becomes an almost ghost version of himself, and if he hits the right light and his skeleton should visible through the seemingly thin membrane of skin which is actually extremely tough. He says he has the ability to conceal himself from people who haven't done this particular ritual – something he refused to reveal, he can travel much faster than the average human, he becomes much paler and looks more dead than alive, impervious to poisons and silver. He upped his strengths and did not give any evidence of a weakness.

11. Ambrosia. A tribute that wasn't very memorable, despite the fiery defiance in her eyes. She was now a mermaid with glowing bright yellow cat eyes which stood out on her dark skin, a tail grows as long as her legs when she hits water, her black hair becomes thick ropes like seaweed but stays its natural colour, she can breathe underwater and when dry she's human.

The boy with a stupid name. Black Berry. Power of Growth. His power doesn't activate until the games. And even then he has to eat the cake to activate it. To make him shrink back to normal size he must drink from this special river. The more cake he eats, the bigger he grows.

District 12 tributes. Blondie Cinder was the final one with an Elemental mutation. Earth. She mostly spoke about her abilities, and it pissed me off. Everyone was showing off their new skills and not leaving anything for us to guess. Easy fucking targets. She could cause already living plants to grow or die, patches of her skin has already become rough with bark on her arms and shoulder, can change density of certain materials, has the ability to form tunnels and crumble rocks, and mould the earth to her will as she practices more. I decided she would be my first kill. I wanted that ability.

Finally, Cameo the Minotaur. Coal black hair and rusty red eyes, elongated teeth, rusty red thick twisted horns at his temples, his wiry hair thickened, his muscles become larger and his physique bulkier (in this case is good because he was a twig before) and he grew a bit taller.

Finally, once the show was over Theo and I were ushered into the lift and we scurried back into our room, not pausing to chat to our freaky allies. I head straight to the dining room, shuddering in revulsion.

We sat down at the table and remained silent until the rest of our team joined us. They too, were silent and seemed to be almost shell-shocked. What had the capitol done? They had crossed the boundaries of nature; they had messed with the natural order of things. Half-animal, half-human? Children who are able to control an element of nature? Mythical creatures, only heard about in fairy tales? It was horrifying.

I ate my meal numbly, not even tasting the food. Something that ought to be delicious tasted like cardboard. Half way through the meal, Theo had to excuse himself. I looked at him questioningly but he dismissed me, looking like he was going to be sick.

If it's because he thought I was disgusting I would kill that boy.

I lasted until dessert, but when the sickly cake adorned with black birds and waves, I had to leave. I almost ran out of the dining room.

I had a quick shower and scrubbed off all the makeup. Even wet, my hair floats in the air, which irritates me. I smash my new mirror in the beauty room with my fist and collapse into bed in just my underwear, screaming in frustration.

I fell asleep in a fitful haze of anger.


	9. The Training Centre

**Please review!**

* * *

The Training Centre

I woke up soaking wet. My body was drenched in water. I had a thin film of water coating my body, shimmering and sparkling like a pool of water. My pyjamas however remained bone dry, as did my bedding. I sat up, and the water seemed to drip off me in a slow trickle, pooling onto the covers but quickly absorbed.

Disgusted, revolted and weirded out by my strange new power I got up and started the shower. Four different showerheads spouted water at me in all different directions, and blindly selecting a water scent I chose one that seemed similar to the one from my district. Soaps and shampoos squirt out onto my body until I'm all lathered up.

It's almost peaceful. The soft downpour of water slowly beating at my body in a relentless passion. I actually found myself calm, the first time in a long time. Whether it's to do with my power or because I know now that I am nothing special and I am just like everyone else, I don't know.

But I liked it.

Upon returning to my room I see a training kit had been left out for me, it was made of a tough material but after wriggling into it, it seemed to become more stretchy and flexible.

It consisted of tight black cargo pants with multiple pockets. A simple black t-shirt. A jacket made of the tough material and a pair of big black combat boots. I found myself wishing that this was the gear in the games. The clothes would provide protection from oncoming attacks, harsh weather and multi-purpose storage.

I head into the beauty room and see that the mirror had been fixed and replaced. More makeup and perfumes had been set out, along with hair accessories. I tie my hair into a messy pony tail but realising it looks ridiculous when it's rising in the air I take it out. My black hair looks curlier than ever, and it seems as though the black sparkly dust coating my eyes has gotten thicker, and has extended into my hairline. I cursed. I didn't want the damned shit to cover my whole face.

Despite the overpowering dust, my blue eyes seemed much brighter in contrast. They were extremely pale today, which I wasn't used to.

I left my face natural, except for putting on some cream that makes my skin look creamy and normal. It doesn't last and the translucence shine of my skin shines through.

Frustrated I leave my bedroom, only stopping to brush my teeth. I enter the long dining room and see that once again only Alexandria is seated. Today's breakfast consists of eggs, bacon, sausages, black pudding, toast, orange juice, beans and any other full English items you can think of. I had it all.

I didn't speak to Alexandria as I shovelled the food into my mouth, feeling as though I hadn't eaten in days. Alexandria didn't seem to mind, she just observed me silently.

Next to enter was Theodoros. His mood from last night seemed to have improved. He grinned at me as he sat down. His gear was almost identical to mine, apart from the fact he had no jacket and his shirt had slits in the back to let his wings free. He looked like an avenging god of death.

If it weren't for his boyish smile.

I didn't feel self-conscious as I basically inhaled the food on my plate, and returned for thirds, because Theo managed 5 helpings of breakfast before Alexandria told him to stop.

Too busy eating to talk; he hadn't spoken a word to me all morning. But when an Avox came to clear away our plates he began to speak.

"So, hey Livvy." He said with a goofy smile on his face. I roll my eyes at him. I didn't know what I was expecting from him.

"Alexandria." I say, getting our mentors attention. She looks up. "What's happening today then, do you know?"

She shakes her head. "All I know is that at 10 May is supposed to take you to the elevators and you head down to the training floor, which is the same process every year. I assume if there are any differences you'll find out down there." Alexandria says, surprisingly helpful. "You need to do basic training today. You haven't been exercising as much as you should have been so mainly concentrate on your fitness. Weapons and such can be trained tomorrow. And where the fuck is May and Brutus?" Alexandria says irritably. "If he's still sleeping with her I swear to god…" She trails off, looking extremely mad. As in, mad enough to sew the next person who speaks lips together.

It was 10 and May and Brutus still hadn't arrived, so Alexandria walked us down to the elevator.

"Don't fight with other tributes. Make your alliance seem strong, be friends. It will be hard in the games but it will benefit you both. Theo, if you want to flirt with Clio that's fine, it will make her reluctant to kill you."

"What about me?" I ask, hurt that I'm not considered as flirtable. I don't even know. I'm hoping the pettiness is a side effect.

"Yeah don't bother. With your new look it can be used for other uses. I.e. take control of the career pack. You can do it. Iowans from District 1 for god's sake. Their district don't produce warriors, we do. Plus, I thought Annabeth your previous trainer and you had come up with an angle? Deceiving? So don't try out your strengths just yet." I nod in acknowledgment and step in the elevator, Theo close behind.

"Have fun." Alexandria says sarcastically and then we're shooting downwards towards the training centre.

The elevator is cramped due to Theo insisting of having his wings outstretched. He only folds them onto his back when I threaten to pluck each feather out when he's sleeping.

He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug while I struggle to escape.

Yep, I don't know why he wants to be my friend either.

We reach the bottom floor and we're quickly met by two peacekeepers, which is oddly comforting. Two is crawling with peacekeepers, as lots of kids who don't make it in the trials want to become a peacekeeper. 20 years of honourable service and a lifetime of respect.

They walk us down to the centre down chrome walled corridors. They dropped us off at a set of automatic steel doors. We had to prick our fingers, similar to that at the reaping, and press our bloody finger prints into a key pad. I went first and Theo was close behind me.

A black leather armband was given to each of us, a number 2 printed in white. We slipped it onto our arms and walked to the cluster of tributes gathered in the middle of the room.

The training centre was amazing. It was obviously what the training centres in The Preliminary House and in the Agoge was modelled after.

Except this was the real, amazing thing.

There were stations but they were really spaced out, not what I was expecting. Everything was sleek, chrome and advanced. There was a row of stimulations at the back of the centre to put you in a real life situation in the games.

But what really drew my attention was the beautiful array of weapons. But unfortunately I had orders. So I searched to find treadmills and weights and such and found them right in the corner.

When we had joined the rest of the tributes we saw that there was District 7, 3 and 5 still to join us.

Iowan trotted over – something that would definitely be something hard to get used to – with Sunshine following close behind.

She smiled at us, giving us her full wattage and I saw Theo and Iowan already drooling over her. I shared a look with her and she smiled sheepishly, which earned her an eye roll.

Clio and Pisces came over once she spotted us. Clio still looked her regular self, if not a bit pissed off, and Pisces… well I don't know what his expression was. Despite having training to gauge people's feelings and reactions, I couldn't discern his. His face was blank, but as though there was no effort in it. He gave us all a mean smirk, which seemed to throw us all off guard as he was normally the kindest of us all.

Clio snorts and rolls her eyes. "Ignore him; it's some creepy elfy power thingy. He's super mean now, no idea why."

"No I'm not." Pisces replied, his voice musical and entrancing.

"Well whatever. I'm just pissed off that the two water powers went to non-District 4 tributes." Clio said, giving me a look.

I ignored it and gave her a condescending laugh. "Oh Clio, you are free to have mine. I want that god-dammed earth element. District 12 is going down." I say, my cheerful tone taking on a deadly edge. Soon all tension was gone between us and we were eying up the tributes, determining which were the easiest to pick off. The late districts had arrived.

A woman named Hayrile came in and stood before us. Recognising her as an authority figure all tributes stopped speaking and looked towards the woman.

She explained to us the rules of being in the training centre, no fighting etc. and informs us on which stations will benefit us the most this year. She said spread yourself thinly between survival and defence stations, which could be helpful. After lunch we are all going to be taken to a separate training centre to practice our new abilities.

She gives us stats of deaths in the arena, ones that it seems all us careers already know by heart. We are dismissed and are told to start training.

I walk towards the treadmill and am glad to see Theo chasing after me, becoming airborne with each few strides, which looks strange.

We run for a solid 2 hours, with an uphill gradient which isn't too bad. However I am

still drenched in sweat, or what appears to be sweat. It might just be water beading on my skin.

Unfortunately, Theo looks as calm and glorious as usual so that's a bust. I feel my hair begin to curl more in anger as I watch as not a drop of sweat had formed on his body.

For that I punched him. He took a few steps back in surprise but just grins at me. My hair whips around more angrily, and I know it isn't Theo's fault that I'm gross and ugly. I storm off in an angry flurry of hair and head towards the weaponry. I grab a long sword made of obsidian with a black steel handle, a deadly looking weapon. At least I could kill.

I head towards a training mat and ask three Avox's who are able to fight help me train. The trainer manning the mats and he calls them over. The whistle blows. I know the Gamemakers will be watching me, so I plan to give them a show.

I stand stoic as I examine my opponents, a women and two men. They circle me, waiting for the first move. But I am not forthcoming. One of them lunges at me and I move from statue still to a flurry of movement. During the first blows, I concentrated on my defence and let my muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay.

The woman nails me on the head with the butt and I fall over. My ears are ringing and the world is spinning, but I stand up and swing. Our swords clash and I duck to avoid a swing from the male. He swings again and I jump back. Before he could blink I was back, moving with all the fluidity of water, and I beat him relentlessly with all the strength I had. I twist the sword out of his grasp and whack his head with the butt of my sword.

The air rang with the tintinnabulation of the singing blades and the hoarse rasp of our breaths.

I disarmed the girl and point my sword to her throat. She steps away quickly and I whirl around to block the blade of the final oncoming male.

His weapon slipped past my defences and slashed toward my throat. Luckily, I dodged, laughing as if having a marvellous time. I probably sounded like a crazed psychotic bitch, but I didn't care. I twisted and twirled and dodged, I slashed and thrashed and attacked like a mini tornado of death, moving faster than I ever had.

I swipe at his chest and nip him under his chin. Just a little scratch but it drew a few droplets of blood, and it was deep enough for him to wince. He looks exhausted and tempted to withdraw and surrender, but I barely give him the chance. I attempt to sweep my feet from under him but he jumps and I miss.

The guy slashed backhanded in a return blow, I thrust my blade vertically and catch it before it cuts me in half.

Our weapons catch each other high in the air, and we stand belly to belly, face to face. We were both breathing hard. I smirk slightly and bring my knee up into his crotch. He collapses to the ground with a moan and I kick his weapon from his grasp. With a flourish I bring my blade onto his throat, and slightly teasingly, run it across his neck. I drop my sword to the ground, a clatter of metal ringing in my ears.

I look back to the trainer and he claps enthusiastically. I give him a look of disdain and walk off. I saw Iowan looking over at me, his eyes burning with jealousy. He sees me looking and lets loose a volley of arrows. In his anger he misses most targets.

I walk over towards a station where a few tributes are clustered. It's the knot tying station.

Stood there is Bimbo Medusa Barbie and my counterparts: the three other elementals. Cinder, Cotton and India.

"Hello," I say cheerfully before I can stop myself. All four eyes widen in surprise. I smirk.

"I really liked your costume, Cinder. Your hair looked stunning!" I walk towards them all and stop in front of the coal district girl. She knows I'm up to something, I can see it in the way she cautiously regards me, but I'm all smiles. "I mean, I was shocked when I saw you on the television! Just wow." I never bothered to watch the recap, but I see Cinder buying into it.

The trainer is eying me warily, trying to figure out what I'm up to. The girl blinks rapidly and she finally stammers out a thank you.

"And you," I turn to Barbie. "What's your name?"

All her confidence from last night has gone, and she looks self-conscious as I study the snake skin growing on her arms and face. "Barbie." She stammers out.

"Barbie." I say, testing the word out on my lips. I tilt my head pretending to study her. Then I turn my curious look on all the other tributes. India returns my gaze, looking defiant and ready to kill me. I laugh at her expression.

"No need to look at me like I might bite your head off. C'mon, that's the vamps job, baby Oscar." I joke.

"Shut up!" India snaps. I just stare at her. I raise a razor sharp eyebrow and walk towards her, my movements as lithe as a cats.

"What did you just say?" I ask, slowly and menacingly. She returns my gaze with a tough one, but I see under the façade. And then I get an idea.

Calling up all the water nearby, I feel it slither towards me, pulled towards my body like a magnet. The four girls look down at the floor in shock and horror as it reaches my feet and covers every inch of my skin until I'm shimmering with a light coat of water on. My eyes flare in excitement and my hair floats wildly, whipping round my face and curling and uncurling in the air, twisting and twirling.

I step forwards and place my fingertip to India's cheek. The water immediately leaves my body and is transferred onto hers. I control the small body of water down her throat, and the next thing I know she's on the floor coughing and choking.

"But… you're not allowed to fight other tributes!" Cotton says in fear, looking at me with renewed horror.

I shrug. "Oh no!" I say, mock horror tainting my voice. "Look, I didn't want to come over here and start that, but you need to know I am not someone to mess with. You need to respect me. Are you in an alliance?"

They share looks and look down at India, who is now struggling to her feet.

"Is it that obvious?" She wheezes. I smirk.

"I'm joining your alliance." I say, and they look at me in shock and disbelief.

"Are you shitting me?" India says, looking at me in disbelief.

"Nope. So basically, I am going to pretend to be in the career pack to get really good supplies for us all, and at the first chance I get I'm going to leave and meet up with you guys."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't. But my plan was that Cinder, Cotton and Barbie hide when the gong rings and you run to the cornucopia. I'll cover your back; you get supplies to last you until I can meet up with you. But to keep up the ruse, if anyone in my pack sees us together, punch me in the head and 'make your escape' okay?"

"How do we know you won't just kill India?" Cinder says defiantly. I give her a look.

"Once again, you don't. She's not totally helpless you know, element being fire? Fire and water cancel each other out. That's the main reason why I want to join you guys, all four elements. We would literally be unstoppable. Plus snake face."

"We're not sure…" India says, looking at the others. I know from their guarded expressions that they would accept. I smile, forcing it to be genuine.

"Yeah I get that. It's okay. But if I'm honest I would be the one with the disadvantage, if Iowan finds out I'm dead, and I have to try find you guys." I say, putting on a dejected face.

"We'll discuss it with our mentors." I smile.

"Okay, well I hope you realise this really is a good decision. I hope we get sleeping bags!" I say, laughing and putting on the façade of being happy to be their friends, allies. "Well, hope to talk to you soon. Bye!"

I walk off and I'm disappointed in my performance. I perhaps shouldn't have come across as violent in the beginning. Oh well. My plan is in motion.

I have half an hour to kill before lunch so I walk over to the tridents and see Clio educating Sunshine on how to hold it.

"Hi guys." I say, and startle them. Sunshine giggles, and I look at her weirdly.

"Hey Liv. We saw you talking to those 4 girls, what were you saying?" Noting that that those 4 girls were all watching me, I shrugged.

"I can't tell you right now, they're watching." I smile and turn away from them, catching the eye of India. She must've seen what she wanted and turned back to learning how to tie a knot.

"Oh?" Clio says, looking curious.

"I'll tell you later, promise." The two girls seem satisfied. "So Sunshine, do you know how to use your power on men yet?" I ask. She giggles again, looking far too girly than to what I'm used to.

"Yes I have. My mentor is so kind; he let me practice on him all night. Just small things like going to get me something, I made him dance non-stop for an hour!" she gasped, giggling uncontrollably, her long eyelashes fluttering.

"Who's your mentor?" Clio asks, trying to get some gossip.

"Gloss! Victor of the 63rd Hunger Games! The one with that cannibal Titus? Can you believe it? I think he really likes me. He's only 25." I scoff at this, she can't be much older than 16. " His sister isn't mentoring this year; she won the year after him you know!" Sunshine said, smiling.

"Yes, we know. Lucky sods to of both won. Whoopee!" Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well let's hope a career wins this year. I can't believe last year's victor. District 7 – Johanna Mason? Please, I could kill that axe wielding bitch in a heartbeat. And Annie the year before that? District 4, yays. But she's crazy now, can you believe it. Weakling if you ask me." Clio said nastily.

"Good thing that will change this year." I joke, smiling at them so they knew I didn't mean it personally. That was the hard thing about making friends and allies. You know they have to die in order for you to live. Driven by some sort of compassion that I didn't know resided within me I pulled them into a quick hug before pushing them quickly away, feeling embarrassed.

"You're not really a person who has a lot of friends, are you Liv?" Clio jokes, giving me a warm smile.

I wince. "Not really. But anyway, Sunshine would you be able to convince Iowan to announce a vote for a leader of our pack. Can I rely on you two to have my back?" they nod, smiling at me. Sunshine rushes over to Iowan and we watch in rapt silence.

Sunshine rests her hand on the back of his horse behind, and she was smiling at him in just a nice way it was like he was putty in her hands. And then we saw his face go slack as she sang softly in his ear. It was over soon and we saw him smiling (a rarity) and nodding at her. Sunshine walked off with a flick of her artificial black hair and came over to join us.

"Done," She grins. And before we can say anything the bell rings for lunch.

We are organised into a single file line and taken out of the training centre and back down the corridor to a large room. There are 24 different tables with plush benches instead of chairs. We queue up to get our lunch; somehow the tributes letting the careers get first in line. I'm just behind Iowan, which for some unknown reason angers me. I get a cup filled with prawns and prawn cocktail sauce, and other bits of snack type food piled up on my plate. Mainly consisting of finger sandwiches. I watch greed and excitement spark in the eyes of the poorer district tribute's eyes. To them, this food would save their families for a year. To us, this amount of food would feed our district for a couple of days, maybe a week? It's nice being from District Two.

We sit at the table in the middle of the room and eat in moderate silence. Iowan can't sit on a chair anymore so he kneels with his horse body at the end of the table. I notice that Avoxes are coming round with baskets of bread. One is given to each tribute, as no one is sat together. On our table there are three larger baskets containing the three different kinds of bread… from each district supposedly.

Clio and Pisces immediately help themselves to a fish shaped bread roll with a strange greenish tint. Iowan and Sunshines' bread is perfectly round and fluffy with seeds in it. Personally, District 2's tastes the best. Packed with as much nutrients as possible the dark rectangular wholemeal roll tastes like home.

We play a game of trying each of the others bread. District 1's is really nice, but 4… I couldn't stand. I spat it back out, my face laced with disgust. It was extremely salty and contained seaweed.

Pisces just gave his weird calculating smirk and ate a bite of his, "More for me!" he joked.

Once we had all finished eating, Iowan kindly got up and got us all a drink of this weird yellow stuff the Capitolites called Nectar. It tasted like heaven, it was warm and frothy, tasting of caramel and butter and chocolate. It was divine.

After our fifth helping, Iowan proposed a toast.

"To the best alliance in the history of the games!" he raised his glass and we all knocked ours together, laughing and smiling. The other tributes all look at us apprehensively and I see the four girls watching me with scrutiny. Let them look, I think, I'll get Alexandria to convince their mentors it's the right thing to do.

I realise with a shock that even though we have only just begun training, I have already started the games. I am already preparing for what's to come, setting my moves in motion before we even enter the arena.

I don't know whether I'm disgusted or proud. Proud most likely. There is pride and honour in being prepared, in plotting and scheming against your enemies. After all, it's why District 2 is Panems' main military spot. No one else is more devoted, more ruthless or more desperate to do what is right. Killing children, it's not right. But there is honour in winning the games. The Ruthless Honour. It may not be moral or right, but I have a code to live by. And living this lifestyle, I am not bound by regular honour rules. I will kill children if that's what it takes to win the games. And that's what I intend to do.

"So, Iowan, Sunshine was telling me you have something to ask all of us?" I ask as innocently as I could. Iowans happy mood disperses and he glares at me with hatred. I top up his glass with Nectar.

"Of course." He says, forcing out his words. "I would like us all to vote for who should be leader of our pack. Someone you trust to make the right decisions." He says. "No one must vote for themselves."

And then we go round in a circle. Pisces votes for Iowan. Iowan votes for Theodoros. Theo votes for me. I vote for Theo. Sunshine votes for me. Clio votes for me.

"Well I got the most votes, thanks guys for voting me your new leader." I smirk at them all, saving a nasty one for both Iowan and Pisces. "I won't let you down."

"All hail our mighty lord and saviour, Olivia Bellona!" Theo shouts.

I snort with laughter. "Shut up bird boy."

I see Iowan glaring at me in anger and jealousy. "Olivia, who are you going to pick as your second command?" he asks, almost like a threat. I pretend to mull it over.

"I'll pick… you Iowan. I don't want any hard feelings between us. I want this alliance to be the best ever, like you said. I'd do anything to draw us all closer." I say, and even I'm surprised by the gentleness of my words. Am I becoming nice? God I hope not. No one decent ever wins the games.

The bell rings again and we all sit and wait for our special trainer to come pick us up. Mine is one of the first. It's a bulky male called Decimus and he drags me out of the dining hall before I can barely say goodbye to my allies. At least I hope that Theo learns to fly. He can barely keep himself up.

Decimus takes me to a large empty room except for a water dispenser and a comfy looking sofa. He tells me to sit, while he drags over an uncomfortable looking chair from the corner.

"I have been personally been requested by multiple people high up in the hierarchy to train you, so you better be grateful. This isn't my job. I have nothing to do with the games except watch. So listen up. I am the Capitols best and most well respected mental trainer of all time. To get a hold and conquer your powers, you must first conquer your mind. Let's begin."

And the next 6 hours felt something similar to torture, with only little breaks to drink and dip my hand in water to rejuvenate my strength. We did mental drills of useless stuff like repeating the alphabet backwards until I could recite it as easily as saying it forwards. To complete mental tasks under a set period of time, shorter and shorter each time. an during this he would fight me, so i was concentrating on two things at once. I spent the majority of it meditating though. I was supposed to concentrate on listening to the water outlets in here, and if I could stretch it further towards the other rooms. Once I did that I had to listen to everything without concentrating on one single thing. Thanks to my enhanced hearing I was able to listen to other tributes training in the rooms surrounding us. Decimus was cruel. If I slipped up in any of my exercises he would beat me. Just one punch per mistake. And then I would heal from the water. Each time I healed I felt stronger and stronger and stronger, as though there was water building up inside me, growing with each dose.

And as much as I hated this guy, I admired him. I hated the way that I knew he was helping me. After 6 hours of brutal mental training I could feel myself have become stronger. upon walking in a room I could feel how much water was in the air, I could feel how much water was in the room and where it was. I could hear people's conversations from rooms far away; if I concentrated on solely listening to one conversation I could hear even farther. I could still fight while concentrating on everything else around me. In tomorrow's session I had to practice on how to control small bodies of water while he would tell me to physically carry out another task.

I was dreading it.

I was escorted to the lift and went up to my floor. I looked down the corridor and saw no one about. Had everyone already finished?

I walked onto my floor and saw Avoxes lined up against the wall, which indicates that dinner hasn't started yet. I walked down to my room and with a shock saw Theo laid across my bed.

"Ah here she is. Oh wonderful sea urchin child." he sniggers, obviously finding himself hilarious.

"You're drunk." I state, giving him a withering look. "Why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to show you something!" he says, giving me his cute boyish smile. I roll my eyes. This is something I am not in the mood to deal with.

He leaps off the four poster bed, but instead of landing to the ground his wings unfurl and he starts to soar around the large room. I'm starting to wish that it wasn't so big. He flaps his wings and flies round the room in dizzying circles. I hated to admit it, but he did look magnificent. He wasn't human. He wasn't just a freak of nature like the rest of us. He was something different. Something so powerful and beautiful that move even the most emotionless person couldn't ignore.

"Wow that's cool bird boy." I say sarcastically with a smirk. He lands to the ground with a perturbed expression.

"What's up Livvy?"

"Nothing I just wish you'd leave me alone right now. I'm tired; my training was complete bullshit. See you at dinner." I say, all the while pushing him towards the door. He waves frantically before I nearly slam the door on his fingers. The moment its shut I slide down on the closed door frame and put my head in my hands. When did my life become so complicated.

It was simple. I was going to volunteer for the games. I was going to become leader of the pack through intimidation and fear, not friends. I was going to fake alliance with a weaker group. Kill them off. Kill my own team off. Win the games. Simple.

But what I didn't anticipate was the major complications. That I would actually start to like my allies… Well, some of them. Theo was a great guy, turning into a bit of a drunkard but still. Clio and Sunshine were nasty but I knew I could count on them to have my backs. Pisces was weird; I think I would've liked him if it weren't for his weird personality hes gotten. And Iowan was Iowan. Probably sat at the dinner table right now, wondering why he ever called a vote in the first place but no idea on what to do about it.

I finish moping and run a finger through my hair, not surprised to find it whipping wildly along with my bad mood. I jump in the nice hot shower and dress in a nice outfit before I head down to dinner.

I head to the beauty room and see I look a bit more like death than a controller of water. My translucent skin has taken on a deathly luminous glow, and my eyes are such a dark blue they are almost black. My hair twists and curls in the air as though it is being battered by wind. And the sparkly black dust coating my eyes still reaches into my hairline, reminding me of a superhero mask, however it doesn't cover the bridge of my nose, or go up any further than above my eye lids. Except for the fact that the nice silvery sparkly tint has gone. Now it is just a deep ebony black, so dark it has blue and purple hues. Almost as dark as Theo's wings.

All matching a plain black dress and combat boots.

I walked down to dinner and saw everyone already seated, food piled up on their plates. May however was stopping them all from eating, waiting for me I assume.

"Sorry I'm late." I say as I slip into the seat next to Theo and Brutus. Brutus just grunts and dives into his meal.

"It's quite alright Olivia. How did training go?" May asks, passing over some food for me. It was a traditional celebration meal from District 2. There was all types of mini starters, multiple flavours of soup to go alongside our districts bread. For main there was something I had never had before. Buttered lobster. Apparently those in four eat it a lot, and to commemorate my water powers we were having lobster and chicken (for bird boy). At the sound of chicken being served Theo moans as if he were shot.

"No! Not one of my brethren. Please say you didn't May… oh Christ almighty!" he wailed, stuffing the chicken into his mouth. He really was a strange boy.

I explained to them what I learned and showed them how I could move water. An Avox brought out a jug of it and using my abilities I released it from the jug and turned it into a sphere. After about 10 minutes I got tired so I touched it and immediately I absorbed its' energy. Everyone clapped at my little show except Alexandria. Moody git.

Theo explained how he could fly now, but tomorrow he's going outside and he's going to have to learn how to fight the different currents of the wind and what weather conditions to avoid, which could be useful. In the games he could be a good scout, but there's no point if he gets hit by lightning or something.

I say this out loud and earn disappointed looks from everyone.

"What?" I ask in confusion. "In training you know what we learned. Gotta keep your eyes on the prize." No one responded to me, but Theo stabbed my leg with his fork.

For dessert there was the cake from the previous night that no one had wanted to eat. Today however everyone tucked right in. I had mine with melted chocolate and ice cream. When no one was looking I took a bowl of just the ice cream and chocolate back to my room and ate it on the sly, not wanting anyone to judge me. After I emptied the contents of my mini fridge of all the delicious snacks I used the little speaker pad to order more lobster. Within the next 20 minutes it was delivered to my room with napkins, knife and fork, and these weird pastry balls covered in chocolate and filled with cream for dessert. Which I thought was very thoughtful.

When I went to shut the door I saw in surprise Theo too was picking up a food delivery. He looked at me sheepishly, sobered up now, and ran into my room laden with his food.

He had ordered a whole pie meant for 3 or 4 people, steak and kidney. My mouth watered with jealousy and we compromised, giving half of my lobster and getting half of his pie. He didn't get any free pudding, which I was smug to note.

We sat and talked and joked, but mostly observed which tributes were going to be a threat.

"I wasn't really watching if I'm honest." I admit ashamedly. Theo shrugs.

"In punishment I get a pastry ball". And he then proceeded to put one in his mouth, a mouth already stuffed with pie and lobster.

I squealed in laughter. "That was disgusting! You pig!"

He shrugged. "I was watching that Oscar kid. He was eying everyone up like a potential meal. It was creepy." I shudder and we sit in silence for a while, picking at the rest of our food.

"It's late." I say, referring to my internal clock. "It's about 12.17 and we need to be well rested for tomorrow." Theo nods. He gets up to leave the room and I quickly jump up to give him a hug.

I immediately pull away, embarrassed. "Oh god, I'm sorry for that. It's just, you're a good friend." I stammer, feeling stupider by the second. So I punch him in the jaw. Smooth, Liv, Smooth. He looks at me with a confused expression, and is about to open his mouth but I end up punching him again.

Theo winced. "You need to stop doing that you little psycho!" He snaps. I look to the ground, almost ashamed. That's what happens, then, I realise. I find someone outside my family that I like; I express a weensy bit of emotion and boom! I can't handle it so I use violence. My one true friend. I am just about prepared for Theo to threaten imaginative ways to murder me in the arena, and I think of a few good comebacks when he surprises me. Theo just smiles and suddenly I don't feel awkward anymore.

"Don't worry about it Liv. We've both had a tough life to get here. It hurts me too that we met like this." And he gives me the saddest smile I had ever seen on anyone. He walks off slowly, shutting the door with a quiet click.

I crawl into bed, discarding all my clothes and feeling the soft quilt on my bare skin. For once, my hair is calm and straight, as though it knew the melancholic emotions I was feeling.

In one sentence, Theodoros Gift had managed to express what I was struggling to admit. That I liked Theo. That if I had never volunteered for the Games, we could've been friends. I wished that it all were true. That he would win, and I would meet him in District 2. I would volunteer next year, and we could be friends.

Or maybe something more.

I fall asleep crying softly about what could have been, only if I didn't volunteer.


	10. The Training Centre (Part Two)

**Please review!**

* * *

The Training Centre (Part Two)

The next day I didn't wake up feeling refreshed. I slept throughout the whole night without waking up. But I assume my night had been plagued by dreams. Ones that I cannot remember. So not necessarily good or bad.

My body clock still woke me up on time, and getting back into a routine I went into the shower, washing myself and vigorously trying to remove the dust around my eyes, to no avail. It gave me a sick kind of pleasure that other people had it too, because I hated it. It seemed like the swooping swirls that gave off the impression of waves got more intricate and… more of them. I was not happy.

The same training outfit was left out for me, newly washed and ironed. I didn't bother with looking at my appearance and shuffled towards the dining room. The routine became monotonous. Already sat there was Alexandria. We didn't speak. I ate as much as I could. Theo joins us. He eats his weight in food and more. Brutus joins us, May close behind. Small chatter on strategies. And it's then that I forget about my secret plan.

"Shit! Alexandria, Brutus! Can you please inform the mentors for 1 and 4 that it's a hoax? I've offered myself as an ally to Barbie, Cinder, Cotton and India. They all have immense powers; just tell them I'm only pretending to kill them off." Alexandria nods thoughtfully.

"Good idea Olivia. I will encourage those four girls' mentors to accept you. Perhaps you should try getting Theo into it as well? He would have your back more than anyone should the plan go awry. Are you up for that?" She directs at Theo. He nods, looking pleased. He grins and me and holds his hand up for a high five. I ignore it.

"So today I'll tell the careers, our real allies, the plan?" Alexandria nods, for once looking like she might have a victor this year. May seems a bit flustered at all this talk of plotting and scheming and lying. She looks on the brink of giving us a lecture, so before she does Theo and I slip away to the glass lifts and head down towards the training centre for round 2.

We aren't the first ones down, but we aren't the last. Districts 12, 9, and 5 are already down there. We are the only Careers.

"Hello," I say cheerfully before I can stop myself. All six eyes widen in surprise. I'm sure Theo is surprised too.

Shitty shape shifter Leone and the huge looming Cyclops Cosmo are the ones both from 5. Leone glares at me but the boy just ignores me, still in awe at his newly gained sight. I noticed yesterday he spent almost all his time at camouflage and edible plants, just looking at the colours and things he has only heard about before. It's quite sad when you think about it. I hope for his sake that the arena is as beautiful as can be, so his final days will be full of beauty and wonder.

District 9 Oscar the 12 year old Vampire glares at me with such malice I almost take a step back. I pretend to ignore it and trade a look even more hate-filled than his. I win, and he steps back from me. I've had a lot of practice in intimidation.

Cameo the Minotaur is stood in the corner by himself, looking like he was about to cry. It was a big contrast considering that he looked so physically terrifying, with those big twisted horns protruding from his temples.

And then there was Cinder (Earth girl) and Barbie snake face. I send them both a shy smile, trying to make it look like I'm hiding it from Theo. He catches on and turns a blind eye. I mouth to them; "Any decision?" and they just shrug. I pretend to look disappointed before returning my attention to the rest of the tributes huddled here.

I walk over to Cameo and touch the hair that is growing on his arms. It's so thick it felt like wire.

"You used to be really scrawny." I note thoughtfully, giving him a once over. "You've all been given better chances now haven't you?" A few of them nod, and I see Snake face and Cinder eyeing me up warily.

"Awful small specimens we have here, though Liv. I mean, I could just pluck each one up, fly as high as I could and drop them. Canon please?" Theo says nastily. I laugh.

"Now that's not fair." Oscar says, moving towards us menacingly. Theo and I share a look.

"What are you going to do about it, shrimp?" Theo taunts. Oscar looks as though he's ready to launch himself onto him.

"Now, now, let's not fight!" Clad in the black training gear that makes Sunshine's black hair look darker than ever. Sunshine and Iowan are coming walking towards us through the double doors.

Not two seconds later, the door opens again and Clio and Pisces walk in. Pisces grins slyly and winks in my direction. I look at him with a confused expression.

"Come on, Theo, don't be mean." Sunshine scolds like an older sibling.

"We're not being mean." I say indignantly. "We're just saying they're all scrawny."

All of us examine them. "Yes, they are. But don't bother with them. They'll be dead on the first day." Clio says with a dimple smile.

I shrug and we drift off into our group as the other tributes file in. Another factor which makes us different from the other tributes, they all stand alone, solitary. Except for the foursome of girls. A small man walks round to each tribute and hands us the leather arm bands with our district number on it again. Then a new woman named Atala calls us to attention. She tells us about today's sessions. All weaponry stations are shut down today, as everyone has to focus on survival skills. Personal request from the President – which earns a few gasps. I can't help but feel excited. In Two, we literally worship the guy. He was awesome to our district, but from the looks of fear from other tributes, I assume we just get better treatment. A perk of being the Capitols' lapdogs.

Another being that we get the most sponsors, so I don't let it get to me.

After lunch we are to meet our trainers back in the same room as the day before.

Oh and to have fun.

I wouldn't even have to try!

Theo pats me on the head, like a little dog. "I say, we go to one survival station each then meet over at the plants station? It's where I heard the four girls discussing to meet up." I look at him with surprise. He shrugs. "I've got super hearing too you know, I just don't have to concentrate to use it. Unlike you…" He says with a sarcastic smile. I punch him in the gut.

The camouflage trainer seems delighted when I make my way over to him. Camouflage isn't exactly the hotspot for tributes I'm guessing. I'm good at camouflage, having to do 1 hour of it every day for four years. At the age of fourteen when living on the streets was a necessary part of our training, and our survival, I had to learn to camouflage myself to hide from the peacekeepers, steal food and more.

At 15 when I moved into the Agoge, we had to hone the skill for different environments- not just District 2.

The main reason why we had to learn was in case of the unlikely event we weren't let into the career alliance, we could hide nearby to take out the traitors.

"Wow. In all my years of working here, I've never had the pleasure of a District 2 tribute." He tells me, his eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline in surprise. "Well, do sit down and show me what you know."

He gives me several pots of mushed up berries, dirt and wet mud, and tells me to blend my palm to match a tree trunk. As I'm working, I sense someone behind me and sure enough, Felicity from District 6 sits down a few seconds later. The trainer greets her and tells her to show her skills. My eyes flick from my work to hers every so often. Her fingers are nimble and swift, but it looks like child's play, because she still is. 12 years old and forced to grow up too fast. The trainer watches her work with disapproval, but she wants to make something pretty, not something that will disguise her. Her wings flutter in excitement as she catches me watching, but I soon turn away. I volunteered to kill children, but I know when it comes to it I won't be able to kill this one.

I've spent the better part of my life training for this. If I can't simply do camouflage, there is no way I can win. The trainer examines our work, nodding with approval.

"Well done Olivia. You must have practiced this, yes?" He asks, with a knowing smile.

Of course he must know I train.

"Yep." I say proudly, glancing at Felicity with pride. "One hour a day for three years. And every day when I lived on the streets." The little girl gasps, and looks down at my hand. "I don't feel bad for sharing a slight tid-bit of my training regime. Hopefully Felicity will think better of it and avoid me and my allies at all costs.

"Five years ago in the Hunger Games." She says quietly, looking at my perfectly camouflaged hand. She caught onto my confusion and her smile fades a little. "My older brother died in the games because he couldn't hide himself from the careers. From Cashmere… the victor. He didn't know how to do camouflage." She wipes tears from her delicate face furiously, and I'm selfish to note that she had the dust coating her eyes too, but a soft pretty pink. Not a deep black. "Not that you'd know anything about that." she goes on bitterly. "Everyone in your district volunteers."

This makes me suddenly angry. I wipe at my hand furiously and grab onto her tiny little wrist. "Do you think I haven't suffered? My twin sister and best friend died training for the Hunger Games." I fling her arm away from me and look at her with murder in my eyes. She is young, but she isn't stupid. In the games she will avoid me. If not… I'll have to kill her for my survival.

"But that's not the real thing. I remember watching the life leave his eyes as he was tortured to death. Please, Olivia, if you spot me turn the other way! Let me be!" The pure terror and desperation in her eyes makes my head snap up. "If you have any say in my death, do not torture me." She looks away. "I know I can't win." I don't respond to her plea. I get up, thank the trainer and walk off to the edible plants station while I wait for Theo.

I see the four girls are already stationed there.

I silently join them.

The trainer greets me politely she and motions for me to sit down with the other tributes who was already there, Snake face, Cinder, Cotton and India. They all stare at me, their conversation now quiet.

The trainer, whose name is Gabriel, gives me a bright yellow piece of paper, and a blue laminate sheet with loads different pictures of plants. What's wrong with just having plain white paper? I'm told to write down their names and what they're used for and if they're edible or not. Medicinal plants aren't my best subject, I mainly concentrated on those that would cause death during training, but I get most of them right. I have the instructor teach me what I didn't already know. Apparently yarrow leaves, when chewed into a pulp, are good for drawing poison out of a wound. Tansy is good for coughs and honey, if you can find some; it's good for sore throats. And for making a plain slice of bread into a delicacy.

Once I've finished I turn to the four girls.

"So, have you made up your mind?" I ask bluntly.

"We're still debating," India says, I and I notice that they have elected her leader. "But what's in it for us?"

"In the alliance you'll have my support for a while. I am a trained killer, I won't hunt you. I'll protect you. You'll have access to the some of the Cornucopia's supplies and in return you could really help me. Prove that you all won't be an easy kill. Because I know, together we will be unstoppable."

She looks thoughtful, but a bit wary.

"All of us could benefit from this."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly and plays with a loose red strand of dark hair. The others watch her, to see what she does. Snake faces' hair of snakes slither and hiss restlessly in anticipation.

"Within the other districts, it's considered a disgrace to join you," she tells me. Not that I couldn't already guess that. "Everyone hates it that you are trained and prepared and make the choice to go when so many others are forced to. It's bad just talking with you. Joining your lot is a coward's path. Hide behind the big protectors until you can take care of yourself."

That stings, but it's not as if I didn't know it already. Plus, it's not like I truly want them as allies. Just people to easily pick off and kill; they are my means to an end.

"You don't want to be shunned and shamed?" I say, looking down on them all. "Doing what it takes to live? There is pride in that. Honour is everything from where I come from. And there is honour, The Ruthless Honour, in surviving. Doing whatever it takes to live. This is The Hunger Games. Snap out of reality. You are in a game! If it wasn't your life on the line, yeah maybe it is shameful to be my ally. In my district, if you act with Ruthless Honour and it's not for your survival - you're executed. In your district? You'd probably just get a few nasty looks." I say louder, looking down at her. "But in this case, you use the code of Ruthless Honour. There is pride in doing what it takes to survive."

They all look at me blankly, and I know I have won them over. "Better live a coward than dead a fool." I spit at them.

It takes them a while, but soon all four are sharing looks and nodding at one another. "Okay, Olivia." India tells me. "You can be our ally. You already know the plan, you created it. But if you give the slightest hint of being unfaithful, we'll kill you. Four against one, you'd stand no chance." I nod.

"Oh and one more thing?" I ask, knowing Theo is on his way towards the station. "I don't want it to be an all-girls club. Can my district partner Theo join too?" before they can give me an answer the man himself comes and sits next to me.

"Awh gee thanks guys for accepting me." He gushes, smiling at them all with sincerity. "Don't worry; I've got your backs. Instead, when the gong goes Liv is going to distract everyone from going after Indi, you don't mind if I call you that? Course you don't – and I'm going to be the one escorting Indi to the supplies. You would have to leave the bloodbath alone though, because even in the confusion we might be seen. Got it?" The girls nod mindlessly. Theo smiles charmingly at them all. "That's great guys. Talk to you soon. C'mon Liv." He says, and the two of us just get up and walk away.

"You can be creepy persuasive." I comment as we head towards the terrain stimulation.

"So can you." Theo retorts. "I heard your little speech in honour. I like the way you did that. It's true, of course. God our district is stupid." Theo jokes and I find myself laughing along with him. I trail off though, thinking of how the last time I laugh and joke with someone so easily… they died. And Theo has to die if I want to go home.

I give him a bittersweet smile and vamp up the terrain to climbing up a mountain.

I keep pretty quiet during lunch, just focusing on getting the food into my stomach and looking at the other tributes. The District 7 siblings – Sibylline and Hart and the four girls are the only other tributes that sit together. The others sit at tables alone, not talking, and only looking up when a loud noise comes from our table.

"Hey guys, I just have to tell you something before you hear it from someone else." I say when there's an opening for me to speak. I jerk my head in the general direction of the four girls' direction.

"Is that something to do with those four girls?" Iowan says, watching me with a guarded expression.

I nod and smile. "Oh don't look so brooding Iowan. There's nothing to be worried about. I can't tell you right now," I lower my voice, "If their training has been anything like mine, they can hear us. So just ask your mentors tonight about it." Pisces eyes me up, his expression calculating. Well screw him; I'm more cunning than him any day. As long as they keep underestimating me, I will stay in charge.

I try to use my new listening skills and can hear the faint whispering of the four girls.

"Do you think we can trust them?" I heard Cotton say in a timid voice. "She was really mean to me before opening ceremonies."

"She was to me too." India says. "But now we are of value to her. Her career allies don't have as strong powers as we do. A horse boy, bird boy, elf, nymph and a siren? She's the only one with a decent power. She knows she's at a disadvantage with those losers, that's why she's throwing her lot with us. We'll get the supplies from her, and stay allies for as long as possible. She is the most skilled of us after all. But she's the first to go."

"What about Theo?" Cinder asks.

"I think he's a genuine one. He would've joined us straight off the bat if it weren't for her. I reckon they're really good friends, so if we take her out he's going to be mad." Barbie says. And I'm shocked. I thought she didn't have any brains.

And I'm almost proud of Theo's acting, but unnerved by the fact that they can tell we're good friends. This could be used as a weakness against me. Something I do not like one bit.

Theo catches me eye from across the table, and gives me a really sweet smile that makes my face flare in embarrassment and I duck my head. No doubt I looked hideous with my weird glowing skin; it doesn't need to be exaggerated glowing red added to it. But I know he too was listening in, and we high five.

He smirks at me so I throw a bread roll at his face.

Before he can retaliate the second bell rings, and my entire group of allies share looks of dread. All except Clio. I wonder what her training consists of considering she doesn't have any powers at all yet.

I walk reluctantly to the large room, but am confused to see that glasses of water litter the ground. In the opposite corner stands Decimus.

"Come to me without spilling a single drop of water. And the water cannot leave the glasses."

I sigh in annoyance. I close my eyes and concentrate on my ideas.

Instead I just hear the rooms around me.

I hear the flapping of wings in the room next door, getting fainter and fainter. That's Theo going outside.

I hear galloping and know that's Iowan training to adjust his walking to different terrains.

I hear the groans and moans of a boy in pain, which quickly transform into growls of a beast.

I hear all the tributes training, and my idea suddenly comes to me.

Still with my eyes closed I feel with my extra sense where the little bodies of water are. The water responds to my mental touch, and eagerly does what I tell it. For one glass I test out my plan, I get the water to leave the glass but sliding on the surface of it. Once it is fully covered I guide it to rise in the air, leaving me enough height to walk underneath.

I open my eyes and am surprised to see it to have worked. But it wasn't just one glass. It was all of them. I give Decimus a smug smile and saunter over towards him. As I reach him, I guide the water glasses downwards, and just before they hit the ground the water quickly retreats into the glasses.

Decimus actually gives me a nod of appreciation. "Well done. I'm surprised you have this much control over an element that is supposed to be so untameable. It was why I was recommended for the job, and still it wasn't guaranteed you'd be able to do it."

It didn't mean I was let off though. He only kept me for four hours, but I was still exhausted from all the training. He would ask me what was happening in a room 5 doors away while still completing a difficult task with water that needed a lot of control. It was hard, I had to admit. At the beginning I was shit, the minute I began to lose concentration on the water I lost all control and it slipped to the ground, splashing us.

It was arduous work which resulted in a lot of punishments. But towards the end of the session I had gotten noticeably better.

"Tomorrow we have much of the same. Practice as much as you can in your room."

I rode the lift in silence, despite sharing it with Cinder who tried to kick up a conversation.

"Sorry, just I'm so tired." I say as I leave the elevator. "I hope your training went well." I say with a smile, trying as hard as possible not to let it slip so she won't see my jealousy.

The minute the doors close and she's lifted upwards I let out a stream of curses that would make Brutus blush.

"Olivia!" May snaps at me. "What terrible language. Do not let me hear you use it again." She scolds. I snarl at her and give her the finger.

May squeals in horror, and all I can concentrate on is Theo's booming laughter as he approaches us. He puts an arm around May. "Don't worry hon. This is her in a good mood." He jokes.

I stare at him venomously and storm off, kicking a vase and smashing it in my wake. This only makes Theo laugh harder. When I reach my room I make sure he hears me slam my door, and I shut it with such force that the door frame rattles. I forget that I'm so much stronger than I used to be.

I flop onto my bed and scream my frustration into my pillow. I fucking hate training. HATE it. The person who created it was evil. And their babies are devil spawn. And they should die. Soon. Death by drowning. On their own blood.

I glide through dinner in a fuming haze, not listening to any of the conversation. Not until something May says sparks my attention.

"Well we now have a set date for the Games! So today is Tuesday, we have two more days of training – lucky you, then interviews! The games start on Friday!" She says enthusiastically. Her excitement goes well with her golden skin.

I leave dinner early and head to bed, not even bothering to shower all the sweat and grime off me. I don't bother with pyjamas again.


	11. The Training Centre (Part Three)

**Sorry it's short! Please review!**

* * *

The Training Centre (Part Three)

When I woke up I ordered breakfast to my room, not wanting to do a repeat of yesterday. Theo can just tell me what Alexandria said about the plan. I had woken up slightly early, and ran myself a bath. I asked for a few candles and lit them by the side of the poolside bath. I then soaked in the bubbles with the soft burning aroma of beeswax around me while I tucked into chocolate pancakes.

And I contemplated on my plan for today. I was going to be impressive. I was going to be bold. I was going to make an impression.

So far, I hadn't really shown any skills except for the sword fighting, and Theo was much better when he went after me. I had played my part in being deceiving, not letting on about any abilities I may have or any skills with weaponry, and yet I had worked myself into becoming leader and got four victims under my belt.

Well today that was all going to change.

I walked down to training alone, which was weird because I'm so used to Theo's presence by now. It was Atala again today and she basically told us the same as yesterday, apart from it was all weaponry today and not survival skills. Something I wasn't disappointed about.

I went to the bow and arrow section first, and ignored the training instructor. After a flurry of volleys and all of them hitting the bulls eye the stream of compliments from the instructor wouldn't stop until I snarled and insulted him until he left me alone.

I practiced for just a little bit, knowing my aim was near perfect but getting used to the Capitol issue weaponry.

I then moved easily onto maces and axes. I didn't used to be very skilled at these weapons due to my skinny frame, despite me being so tall, but now with the added strength from my new ability I thought I would give them another go.

I grab a mace and head towards the stimulations. Before I can even prepare myself, animated figures come charging at me. I decided to do a few acrobatic type moves and I slammed the mace in the ground, and flipped over the mace, like a cartwheel, and slammed the mace into one top of the enemies' heads. He dissolved. I barely had time to turn around before one was upon me, and I swing it with such power down his side that he dissolves – something that wouldn't have been a death hit. Without stopping, I leaped to the side and crushed the whole left side of one of the enemies. I then went round and round, flipping my body in all directions, destroying all of the dummies, no stop for breath or hesitation. There was no pattern or correlation with each attack; I just had to be prepared.

By the time I had finished I was exhausted and covered in my new weird sweat. The system shut down and I left the area, surprised to find my allies watching appreciatively. I do a bow to cover up how out of breath I am. That was a work out and a half. Moving figures coming at you was a bit more difficult than dummies in the Training Centre in 2. But I had won the trials, so I was prepared for the games.

I then head over to the station that I know has been calling me since the day we first started training. I stride over towards the rack, and admire the array of knives with a morbid fascination. They were all deadly looking and wicked sharp, with ivory handles made of a tusk or some sort of bone. I gear up, strapping on a knife belt and filling it to the brim. The knives are heavy, and the belt sags off my hips to I have to tighten it around my waist – something I'm not used to as I will have to reach higher in order to get my weapons.

I stride over to a free stimulus and set it to knife throwing. Difficulty – advanced.

The room shuts down and the familiar programme begins.

Except the one with the mace was child's play.

I was a relentless, ruthless killing machine. I let loose knives faster than you could speak; I killed quicker than you could gasp. I was an unstoppable force.

I barely had to think about it, it had become such a second nature to me. Each throw was a kill spot. Heart. Head. Throat. Throat. Head. Head. Head. And when I ran out of knives I didn't stop. I ran to where they all lay, where they had destroyed one computerised enemy after another. Knowing that the stimulation wouldn't stop to let me retrieve my weapons I threw one as I moved onto the next, barely looking up and sensing where the enemies would come. I covered my blind spots; I became a miniature whirlwind of death. My hair twisted around me furiously, but never once got into my eyes or became a nuisance, like it was on my side, working to stay out of my eyes. My body moved faster and more fluidly than ever, when I did risky tricks and moves that may not have a high success rate usually succeeded completely with my new genetic alterations. I was unstoppable.

The stimulation finished and the only sound was the harsh rasp of my breath. I had taken them all down. All the stimulations. The lights came back on and I look with surprise to see most of the tributes staring at me with shock. None of them expected that. I looked down at my arms and saw to my horror that they were covered in the glittery scales that I kept hidden under my clothes.

And then my mind went back to the info pack. "Skin hardens up and becomes converged in scales when in danger, full of adrenaline and is moved against in an aggressive manner." Ah fuck.

I slowly gather up all the discarded knives and lovingly place them back into my belt. I then stride over towards the panel with my score and improvements on.

And it said nothing. Nothing but "100% kill rate" which I was happy to boast about later to a fuming Iowan.

Thankfully the scales had all retreated by the time lunch was served.

After lunch I headed back down towards the private training session, which included much of the same as yesterday. Due to it being our final session together, a fact I wasn't disappointed about, Decimus said he had something special planned afterwards.

We practiced on my ability to control water at first again, alongside with practicing on mastering my mind. I wasn't allowed to let any stay thoughts interfere with the task at hand.

We fought with two dulled swords while I had to keep a steady stream of water swirl around us in a distinct pattern. And if I didn't win both tasks, I would get a punch and we would repeat.

After 5 hours of this I was literally dead on my feet, despite the water rejuvenations. Decimus ignored my protests and marched me back to my floor, ignoring the awed looks from the Capitolites in my team, and threw me into my bedroom.

He let me have a ten minute nap on the floor while he ran my bath. He woke me up by kicking me in the butt.

He then unceremoniously dumped me into my pool/bath and held me under.

Fully awake now, I was panicking. Was he trying to drown me? I thought as water flooded into my mouth and nose as I struggled to scream.

When the breath finally left my lungs I realised something. I wasn't dead.

It was then that I realised that I was breathing. But it wasn't the normal sort of breathing I was used to. This included gills on the side of my neck. The ice cold water, as Decimus hadn't even bothered to run the warm tap, made me shiver uncontrollably. I opened my eyes and found I could see clearly under water, almost as clear as if I wasn't submerged.

I motion for Decimus to stop holding me down and I return to the surface. It takes a few seconds for me to be able to breathe normally again, but I'm awed at what I am able to do, despite it being unnatural and freaky.

I thank Decimus sincerely and he smiles at me, something I had no idea he could do. He promptly leaves, telling me he was betting on my death. But I know he has a soft spot for me. I tell him so on his way out and he just punches me.

I change out of my wet training gear into some shorts and a baggy black tshirt with a logo I don't recognise.

I hear Theo come back so I walk into his room and tell him I have gills. He looks a little repulsed at this.

"Well, now we have someone who can fish for us." He grins at me. I punch him. He then sets out some shot glasses and we take celebratory shots of vodka. Yep, he definitely has a drinking problem. We order hotdogs and doughnuts and ice cream and pie into Theo's room for dinner instead of joining the others.

Once we're drunk enough to talk about our feelings we lay on his bed top to tail with the lights off.

"Theo." I say, my head buzzing from the intoxication.

"Mmm?" He replies.

"Would we have been friends if we met under different circumstances?" I ask, almost fearing his answer.

He seems to ponder it for a while, lost in thought. "No." he says finally. "I think, if we had met at home, in District 2, we would've been much more than friends." And then he turns his body around so he is lying by my side and holds onto my hand tightly. I try to pull my hand away, but he just holds on tighter, tracing comforting spiral patterns on the back of my hand. The touch feels much more sensitive than anything I've ever felt and it sends shivers down my spine. "And I am so sorry I volunteered. If I hadn't… maybe we would've had a future." he says to me sadly. "But there isn't anything we can do to change what has happened. I am just glad to of met you, Olivia Bellona."

I don't have anything to say to that. Theo gives me a soft kiss on my cheek and we fall asleep in the dark, twisted in the blankets but touching only by holding hands.

That night I dreamt of funerals.


	12. The Impression

**Review! Review! Review!**

* * *

The Impression

I wake up in Theo's bed and see him sprawled across me, drooling. His wings are wrapped around him in a safe little cocoon, and not for the last time I wish that we had met differently. I slide out from under his now slender body and walk back to my own room.

I check my internal clock and see that it is almost time for me to get up anyway. I strip off yesterday's clothes and get into the shower. I keep my face in the water, trying to see if gills grow but unfortunately they don't. Maybe my whole head has to be submerged.

I slip on some pyjamas and walk down to breakfast as though I had slept in them all night, in my own room.

Alexandria greets me as usual and for some unknown reason I suspect she knows that I slept in Theo's room so I glare at her. I immediately feel bad for it though at one look of her surprised expression. She was just warming up to me.

I sigh with feigned exhaustion. "Sorry." I mutter. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Alexandria's face softens a bit as her pale eyeballs watched me. I eat a small breakfast, just listening as Alexandria talks to me.

"Your true allies know the plan…" she tries to explain. I pretend I'm listening but my mind wanders to my family. They must be going about their daily business, going to school, going to work. I wonder what they had to say about the Opening Ceremonies and the Great Reveal as the show is being called.

I imagine Ruby and Emerald, gasping in awe and surprise at my newfound beauty. Alec would've pretended to be uninterested, but I know he would've watched with such a reverence my mother would've had to peel him away from the television. My mother, Imogen, wouldn't have dared to watch, claiming it too heart-breaking to watch another daughter go to her death. My father, Felix, would have rebutted this, might have even caused an argument with his dissent. He, like my brother wouldn't be able to take his eyes away. Trying to gobble up the last images of me before I die.

Seeing me, did they believe I could beat all 23 of my fellow tributes? Or did they just see how much of a difficult task that was, and how my chances are even lower now that everyone is special.

Theo walking in knocks me out of my reverie. Alexandria looks at him, and then conveys a worried look towards me. I pretend not to notice and stare into my bowl of fruit. It suddenly looks very unappetising.

For once, I lose track of time with my thoughts and abruptly leave the dinner table and rush to my room. I hurriedly shove on my training gear and head down the lift.

My melancholic mood is reflected in my hair with it resting just a bit above my shoulders. It was still early, and there were not that many people in the centre yet.

Today, I practiced every weaponry station. I excelled in all of them. There wasn't much time before we had to show off before the Gamemakers, and because I hadn't listened to Alexandria's advice about it, I worried. Would this be enough to fight in combat? To get me a good score? I could wrestle an average man, but could I wrestle a Cyclops? I could throw tridents, but could I hit a mermaid? I could wield an axe, but would it be pointless if I was facing a dwarf? The answer was that I would probably die in any of those situations. I trained hard. I ignored stares. I trained harder. And I kept on training. I ignored all attempts of conversation from my allies, careers or not. I needed to concentrate and squeeze in this final bit of training before I was thrown into the games. Something I thought was my dream. Normal life wasn't enough, I had argued.

But now, I realise that winning isn't worth my life as the price. I wasn't ready to die. I wasn't at an advantage anymore. I had to fight like everyone else – like an unforgiving animal.

I ate a small lunch. People noticed. I didn't care.

All the tributes were escorted to a waiting room while we waited to be judged.

Iowan goes first. All my allies wish him luck. I stay stoic.

Sunshine is next.

Theo is called and I mutter out an encouraging word. He looks at me with an expression for once I don't know how to decipher. And he flies off into the gym.

Me.

I walk into the room and am surprised to see that the gym has changed since lunch. Obviously noting what skills I would want to practice they are all placed in the center of the gym. The other skill stations haven't been removed just moved farther back.

"Olivia Bellona." I report to the Head Gamemaker, Silas Choke. Evil name belonging to an evil man. He was a hero in District 2.

He nods his assent for me to begin. The other Gamemakers watch intently, expecting an impressive show from District 2. Well, I plan to give them one.

I decide to start off with my trained skill, knife throwing.

I head to a stimulation and do a more impressive show than I did during training. I was a whirlwind of terror, death and destruction. I even incorporated using water when I threw a knife, choking a stimulation to disable him while I went in for the kill. When I exited I received some hoots of approval and cheers of admiration. Some looks of revulsion as I feel my scales have come on show. I hate side effects.

Now onto the creepy power stuff.

Already practiced with Decimus, I knew what to do. I called upon as much water as I dared from the air, and the water coolers, and the glasses of water from the Gamemakers glasses. They watched with dazed astonishment as the water rises up from different points and drifts its way towards me in a steady stream. Satisfied I have enough, I form a man made of water. I make him wave to the Gamemakers and bow, and they clap with delight.

But the show isn't over. I collect an array of weapons. One knife, one sword, one axe, one mace, a bow with only one arrow and a scythe, and place them not far to my left. I start with the sword.

I make the man attack me, and I lose myself in the imagined battle. I make him do something that I would expect in the games, and form him a weapon out of water. He charges at me and I duck and slash at his body. It quickly reforms and comes at me. We battle relentlessly. But I give him a swift defeat. I move on to each weapon, using new creative ways to 'kill' my supposedly unbeatable opponent. But I do, due to it being completely at my own mind control.

Hopefully they will look past that and see that I am fighting two sides of the same battle. Which, is in fact a difficult feat when both sides intend to win.

I finish with a flourish, and in a moment of adrenaline, I run into the water man, drenching my body. He loses his form immediately, but before I lose control I form it into a sphere of water, completely submerging me.

I have a few seconds of panic before my gills kick in. I then control the bubble of water to rise to the ledge of the Gamemakers until I am eye to eye with all of them.

I can only imagine how creepy I look. A luminous, glowing girl, with floaty black hair, scales and gills; glowers menacingly at them from a ball of water.

I then blow a kiss at them and force a tiny portion of water to leave the bubble, forming a heart and make it sail towards Silas. He watches in shock as the water stays exactly where his heart should be, seemingly solid. He touches it and gasps as it gives no resistance to his fingers.

I give a giggle, and it sounds unearthly and disconcerting from the bubble. I slowly lower it to the ground and bid farewell, sending the bodies of water to their respective homes. I breathe normally, and let the heart of water go, watching as it is absorbed by the Head Gamemakers suit.

They all seem stunned into silence, and I stand awkwardly, waiting for them to dismiss me. Soon realising that it isn't going to happen I just rush out of the room, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the way I taunted the Gamemakers.

I ride the short ride to my floor and hear the others all call me from the sitting room. Reluctantly I follow their calls and walk in, seeing the whole team sat around the coffee table, laden with cakes and pastries. I grab two cupcakes and stuff one in my mouth before I have to answer any questions.

"How did it go?!" May is shouting, bouncing out of her seat and rushing over to me.

I look up at her with a mouthful of cupcake and icing and say: "I did my best. Let's hope it was enough." But it came out more like: "I wid ma bsh leff ope it waaa good enouighnsfgdgr"

I swallow and just as I am about to tell them what went on, Theo butted in.

"Well basically, I did the stimulation thingamajig and flew all around the arena dropping weapons and shit on them. And then I took Gamemakers on rides." He grins, positively beaming.

"You did WHAT!" May squeals, sounding on the verge of fainting. "You kidnapped Gamemakers and 'took em for a ride'! What do you think this is? Where were your manners?! Do you have any idea how this will affect all of us? No of course not, because that is just who you are Theodoros Gift. Thinking only of you. What do you think this is? Some kind of game!"

I rudely butt into Mays rant. "Actually yes. It is The Hunger Games. It's in the name May, keep up." The look she sends me was positively terrifying. Her golden skin contrasting with her silver hair, and eyes flashing like a crazy woman.

"Actually May… I asked them first. They volunteered if they wanted a go or not." Theo says sheepishly, rustling his wings. May seemed to deflate then, and sort of pottered back to her seat.

"Alrighty then. So Olivia, what did you do?"

And I went into lengthy detail on what I did; exaggerating a bit on how much mental power and skill I had to have by fighting both sides of the battle. And then I too admitted sheepishly for taunting the Gamemakers, blowing them the kiss.

Brutus immediately waves it off. "You'll be fine. You didn't do anything bad at all; they'll love you for it. Not to mention we have the added appeal of being District 2." He says with a touch of pride. And I can't help but feel proud too. I grin at him but too soon his good mood is gone and he is back to the brooding wall of muscle.

Theo and I are dismissed, and we have a lot of time to kill before the Training scores are released.

I walk back to my room, and in dismay see Theo following me closely like a lost puppy. I wait at my door, hand on the door knob and give him a withering look.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I sigh.

"They stole my alcohol." He simply states, and without asking opens the door for me and barges straight in as though he owns the world.

Feeling my temper rise I control the water from my glass beside my bed and fling it onto his face. Without realising it I send the glass over too, using the power of the water to transport it. The glass shatters onto his chest and shoulder, leaving a trail of blood, black on the material.

He gasps in shock and pain, shaking his hair and wiping at his face. His face was like thunder.

"How dare you!" He snaps at me. Almost as if it was automatic his wings unfurled, slowly, threateningly. They seemed to enfold everything, and blocked my vision until all I saw was Theo looming over me menacingly. The dark colour of his hair and wings seemed to draw out the colour of everything in the room until it was dark and depressing. We were both staring into each other's eyes, so silent you could hear a pin drop.

My cold stare had nothing on Theo's look of malevolence. A sense of dread and unease crept over me. Shivers slithered up my spine as I looked at him, waiting for him to make the first move. My scales emerged and I bristled, anticipating an attack.

It never came. The lights flickered and went out, leaving us in darkness. I could barely see Theo. I was about to reach out to him when he just stepped back into the shadows and his body was no more. He vanished without a whisper, the darkness enveloping and welcoming him into its breast. I almost worried about him.

But then I remembered it wasn't any of my business.

"Well good riddance!" I shout, slamming the door. Thanks to my better eyesight I adjust to the darkness quickly. I head over to the service phone to ask for candles, but then I get an idea to open my curtains, something I haven't done since arriving. I shake the idea off, not wanting to see the freaks of the Capitol, relishing in their wealth.

The candles are dropped off within the next 10 minutes and I set them evenly around the room. I light them, and am shocked to discover that the candles are scented like that of the ocean. This disturbs me. Normally I would've preferred an earthen smell, of freshly cut grass, recently turned land etc. but I realise now that there is no better smell than fresh water. I breathe in deeply, filling my nose and lungs with the comforting smell.

I play some music in my room, nothing I know but it calms me. It is nothing like the heavy music from our district. It's soft, gentle. I can't tell what the words say, but it too relaxes me.

Lying in bed I am left alone with my thoughts. I'm still wondering if volunteering was such a good idea. But it was necessary, I tell myself. I never would have been satisfied with just winning the trials. I would have to go all the way. That's just who I am. But is it worth my life? All that fame, glory, money? Is it worth it?

Too late now. And it's not like I can't kill children. I've done it before. I relished in the violence. Does that make me a monster? No. I haven't changed since I did it. In fact, have I not become nicer? More sensitive? I have begun to like the people I am destined to kill, whereas in the trials I grew up with the girls I murdered. And I barely spared them a second thought. The situation was different though, we all knew for years we would be pitted against one another. And in the heat of the battle there wasn't much time to think about my relationships with my friends. And I believe it will be the same in the actual games. Now, I don't want to kill them. But when we are thrown in the arena and it is a matter of my survival I know I won't hesitate.

These thoughts are pointless though. There is no going back. I was going to kill as many people as needed to get home. Even if that meant Theo. The boy I desperately wanted to be friends with, who I wished never volunteered for the games. The boy who I could see myself growing old with.

I quickly shake those kinds of thoughts out of my head. Not two minutes ago he was acting like he'd very gladly rip my head off and stuff it with worms.

And the added fact that we were thrown together in an arena to fight to the death, so there's that in the way of our friendship too.

I change into a simple purple dress with very little patterns that seemed to be shoved right at the back of the wardrobe. Something that wasn't supposed to be worn instead of the extravagant dresses in there.

Half an hour later, I am called into the main sitting room. Never having been in this room, I am still taken aback by the differences of the Capitol to District 2. Which would probably be even worse for the poorer districts. There is one long sofa that stretches along the back of the room looking like it was the epitome of comfort. There was a huge fireplace with a crackling fire that spat sparks out, and I got the desirable urge to douse it. Resisting, I threw myself onto the sofa. Soon everyone filed in, Theo taking his place next to me.

"I'm sorry for throwing water at you and cutting your chest." I say.

"I'm sorry for being creepy and disappearing." He says, and just like that. We are friends again. I would miss this, when he or I either died. Or both of us.

May came trotting in, adorned in another ridiculous outfit to commemorate this year's games. She was dressed in a solid gold pant suit. She could barely walk.

I mainly noticed the tray of snacks she brought in with her and dove in, suddenly ravenous. Theo took the whole platter from her and we shared it between us.

There wasn't a screen in this room. Just a projector that showed up better than a screen. Undoubtedly an invention from District 3.

The projection flickers to life and up comes Caesar and Claudius Templesmith who sat on a table discussing the bets. The ranks were high on all the careers so far. Theo was in the lead, I came up second, but that wasn't anything new. District 2 was the District who wins most of the time, so the bets are always high for us. Then there were tributes with the good powers, and then the rest of the careers. Iowan wasn't going to be too happy about that, I mused happily.

Now the training scores. They were showing our school pictures from that year. Iowan scored an 8.

Sunshine was an 8.

Next was Theo. I gripped his hand and we watched reverently. The picture showed a slightly younger, more care-free version of Theo. His hair was much shorter.

And suddenly a 9 was flashing on the screen. Our team whooped in appreciation and muttered quick a well-done before it was me.

A younger, freckly version of me with midnight blue eyes and dark wavy hair stared back at me. Her blood red lips were in a tight, fierce line. I wanted to look like her so bad it hurt.

And my image was soon replaced with the number 10!

Soon everyone was celebrating, putting the show on pause. There were lots of awkward hugs, a nod of acknowledgment from Brutus and Alexandria. May squealed in happiness and rushed off, already getting calls from sponsors apparently.

Theo tries to give me a hug. I barely respond to the body contact, and I feel my skin rippling from the touch. I awkwardly pat his back and rush back to my seat, blushing furiously.

Once settled we all sit back down to watch the show.

Jonas (Dwarf) from District 3 gets an average 5.

Electra (Super Speed) from District 3 gets a 6.

Pisces gets a 7, and I can almost imagine him showing the teensiest bit of fury. Clio gets a 7 too, but I assume it's because she had no powers to show off to the Gamemakers with.

I'm selfishly proud I got the highest score out of all the careers. I may not look like much. A bit too tall for my age. A bit too thin. Average face. But that is where my advantages lie. I am under-estimated over and over.

And that will be every tributes downfall.

Cosmo (Cyclops) District 5 gets a 7.

Leone (Shape-Shifter) District 5 gets a 4.

Webster (Shrink Potion) District 6 gets a 3.

Felicity (Fairy) District 6 gets a 6.

Hart (Werewolf) District 7 gets an 8.

Sibylline (Oracle) District 7, sister with Hart, gets a 4.

Kingsley (Satyr) District 8 got an 8.

Cotton (Air Element) District 8 got a 7.

Oscar (Vampire) District 9 got a 9.

Barbie (Medusa) District 9 got a 5.

Cain (Death Mist) District 10 got a 7.

India (Fire Element) District 10 got an 8.

Black Berry (Growth Potion) District 11 got a 2.

Ambrosia (Mermaid) District 11 got a 6.

Cameo (Minotaur) District 12 got an 8.

Cinder (Earth Element) District 12 got a 9.

I had the highest score. Theo had one of the highest scores. He celebrated a bit more, while I began to memorise everyone else's scores. I needed to use them. I needed to know who would be a threat, who I had to watch my back around, who would easily be a bloodbath.

But it was harder than it should've been. Oscar could've been an easy kill. He was only 12, and yet because of these abilities had become a bloodthirsty killing machine?

"Well Olivia and Theo, your interaction with the Gamemakers certainly won you some favours. Well done." Brutus says. I'm almost shocked at that long sentence. He is usually a man of very very few words. And a compliment too? He must be in a good mood.

Over dinner we discuss final strategies with our mentors, reminding us simple instructions of survival, helpful facts and such to help us get through the games in two days. We listen intently, even though we had both been told this about a million times.

Rules:

Trust no one

Break an alliance, you strike first

Nature is the only one on your side

Kill or be killed

There were a lot more, I reminded Alexandria. In fact there were about 48. She wasn't happy that I corrected her, and told me she was keeping it simple. She looked tempted to throw the knife at my head, and if it were any other circumstance I know she would've done it.

May had missed dinner, but rushed in during dessert absolutely ecstatic. Her phone hadn't stopped ringing all night, people lining up to sponsor the two of us.

"This is the most sponsors District 2 has had in years!" She wriggles with glee, and runs off to post on her blog a meeting time for potential sponsors in the Cordelia Park. A venue that meant nothing to me, but it didn't matter. Tributes weren't allowed to leave the training centre anyway.

After dinner we have celebration shots, and Theo is allowed some. I sneak him mine, and soon he is stone cold wasted. An Avox offers to carry him back to his room, but I shake them off.

With my new strength and Theo's newfound litheness I carry him as easily as a sack of potatoes back to his room. I dump him unceremoniously onto the bed and set to work removing his shoes.

"Liiiiiiiv!" Theo moans, twisting his head from side to side. "It hurts! My head huuuuurts!"

"You shouldn't have drunk so much then." I say, hitting him round the head. That earns me another cry of pain. In dismay I leave the room, slamming the door. I then scurry to find an Avox to give Theo some pills so he sleeps alright.

I tell myself it's because I need him to be the best he can be for the interviews.

I strip naked and slip under the covers, not bothering with a shower. I fall asleep the minute my head hits the pillow.

I wake up with a shock to see May squealing at the end of the bed. I sit up so fast and begin screaming at her that I don't even feel embarrassed that she's seeing my breasts.

She too, screams in horror and scurries out the room.

"I'm going to teach you how to be a proper lady!" she shouts as she shuts the door.

I fling my head back onto the pillow with a moan. Today was going to be a long day.


	13. The Interviews

**I hope everyone had a good christmas and a happy new year! Please review!**

* * *

The Interviews

I massage my jaw while my prep team, Candy, Stephon and Flake make up my face and body.

I relished in the time I had to relax while the Capitolites worked on me. It had been arduous. After May had come into my room, I knew I couldn't get away with trying to sleep in anymore, so I sleepily threw some pjs on and met the rest of the team in the dining cart. Theo and I had a rushed breakfast before we were rushed to our respective sessions. Despite saying we wanted to work together, Brutus and Alexandria had something else in mind. So while Theo was with them all morning I got May. She had me working all day, practicing smiling, waving, walking round in shoes with ridiculously high heels.

It was the definition of torture. She taught me etiquette, how to say different sentences with smiles in different parts of them. She has decided that maybe I shouldn't smile during the interview. At this I threatened to shove a certain opinion up her arse and she just looked down on me with disappointment. It wasn't even funny insulting her anymore if she was just going to go along with it and not get offended.

So when I was walking in the ridiculously high heels I 'slipped' and broke it. She left for a 20 minute break to console herself.

She teaches me on how to hold myself regally, but then there is something in it that interests me. She has been watching the games and been closely involved for about 7 years now, and she's picked up on a technique on how to sit and look proud, while looking threatening.

I sit with my back straight and my chin tilted upwards, and she carefully folds them in my lap. My legs are close together, but apparently the key to look threatening is in my stare.

"Body language can say one thing, but the eyes can say another. Sit like this, and people will think, that's nice just another well-mannered woman. And if you scan the audience and look at the fellow tributes, make sure you have just the hint of a smirk. Yes, just like that. A slight narrowing of the eyes… yes that does it. And voila. You are not just your average tribute."

Next up is with Brutus and Alexandria. We're on such a tight schedule that I have to eat in the room. They drill me a series of questions and I have to answer as evasively as possible. I am not a force to be reckoned with, or is she with her training score. She doesn't look like much, but what hidden talents does she have?

Flake slathers me up in vanilla scented oil, and I breathe in deeply, letting the smell make its way through my nostrils.

Candy seems to have finished my face, then changes her mind and gets back to work.

Stephon is working on my nails and body paint.

This year there is a theme to the outfits we have to wear. It has to match our angle, as it does every year, but by special request from the President us tributes have to wear something relating to our new 'gifts' as he called them.

My prep team have completely made me up, other than my hair, which Amelie told them in a very slow voice as if they wouldn't understand; she was going to do it.

They seemed quite disappointed when Amelie said that to them. I really think they loved my new, mutated hair.

"Say your good-byes to Livvy now." Amelie says, addressing my prep team.

They rush up to me and engulf me in a hug.

I may never see them again. Tomorrow I enter the arena. There is something sad about that. That these enthusiastic, bird-like creatures wouldn't get to see me again, or I them. I don't have any false feelings of missing them; they annoy the hell out of me. But still.

"It's been a pleasure, making you look your best." Stephon says.

One last hug to all of them, and they're gone, leaving me alone with Amelie.

I smile at her and run my fingers through my waves, before she pounces on my head, doing my hair up in a crazy, but beautiful up-do.

I wasn't sure how she would be able to manipulate my hair to her will, but after she washes it, it lays wet and limp, so it is there when she lathers up with volume serum, this sticky pink goo to keep it luscious, shiny and no-frizzes. Her plan was to keep it as naturally looking as possible, but she decides to quickly add some temporary dye to my hair. The already dark colour becomes a black so deep you can imagine it sucking you into its depths. She then proceeds to blow dry my hair, and the dryer it gets, the more it rises off my shoulders. She places a hair band seemingly made of grey velvet and I scrape my wildly whipping hair off my face.

Without looking at myself in the mirror, Amelie helps me into my dress. The dress was so extravagant and took so long to get on, we didn't have time for me to take it off and go to the toilet so, embarrassingly, and an Avox had to bring me a bucket to go under my skirt for me to pee in.

The dress was made of the finest silk I had ever laid eyes upon, and my rough hands kept getting caught on the delicate material. I pulled the rest of the heavy dress up and waited, if not impatiently, for Amelie to zip me up. After a close examination she then whizzed around the room, making final adjustments and touching up on my makeup. She quickly cuts off about half the length of the dress until its mid-thigh. After a long time of this she stands back to admire her work, her face sceptical.

"Well this is the best I could do." she sighs, mumbling about how different designers would trump her as usual.

She helps me slip on my boots and guides me towards the full length mirror.

And what I saw wasn't human. I looked like a sculpture come to life and I made even the most handsome mortal look like a failed, pathetic attempt at imitating my glory. My eyes... They were the colour of sky blue, so perfect and entrancing. How can I ever describe what they have done to me?

Instead of black waves made of dust surrounding my eyes they had been painted the blue of the sea and gold for the sea foam, matching the colour of my eyes as though there really was the sea coating my eyes. My crazy, translucent skin seems almost normal. It still has its unearthly glow, but I look more solid. My blood red lips contrast with the paleness of my skin, as does my hair. Instead of washing me out though, it makes me seem more striking and radiant. I had cheekbones I never knew were there, pouty lips, gorgeous almond shaped eyes.

And then my eyes sweep down to my dress.

I wasn't a tribute. I wasn't a victor. I was a goddess. A warrior. I was wild, untamed and unpredictable, just like the ocean. I was simply, beautiful.

I had on the most luscious dress. It was a knee length gown made of the softest silk I had ever touched. The blue matched my eyes perfectly. It was sleeveless and had cascades of ruffles that began at my hips. Navy blue lace trims the ruffles as do gold embroidered waves which complement the navy bondage-style belt encrusted with glittering diamonds that cinches my waist. Five sturdy silver rings embellish the belt, matching the grey headband I wore. Fingerless blue gloves starting from my wrist, and adored with navy velvet hem. Gold tights cover my legs and disappear into shin high navy velvet boots.

I looked eerie, and yet I had a certain kind of beauty to it. Those who did not find beauty in the battlefield would not find me attractive, and yet I found myself simply breath taking.

I felt and looked, beautiful, truly beautiful.

As final adjustments Amelie tries to weave blue berries and flowers into my wild, restless hair.

I bid farewell to Amelie, and wait in the dining room for the rest of my squad. May is already there and asks Avoxes to take photos of us. She does this weird pouting thing, and I feel as though I should, but I stick with a half menacing grin.

Alexandria swoops in next, dragging along Brutus. They both look flustered and more than a little nervous about the interviews. They eye up my costume warily, not entirely sure if it is the right outfit to pull me sponsors.

Before they can say anything though Theo walks in. He wears simple black pants which wrap around his legs like well-worn jeans. The shirt is long-sleeved and is made of some clingy material, which hugs to his reduced muscles. It's made of black fabric with strands of purple and blue made of semisheer fabric. His eye tattoos are adorned with black gems which glisten in the light. His shirt had two slits on the back and his wings protrude from them. He laughs at us all staring.

"I know, I'm magnificent. Take a picture May, it will last longer." And he winks at her; in a way that I can guess was intended to be sexy. I scowl.

"No no no no no! Keep that scowl off your face! Smile smile smile!" May sings as she ushers Theo and I together. He wraps an arm around my waist and we both smile for the camera.

Then all too soon we are ushered downstairs and out of the building. There is a limo with a number 2 on the door waiting outside with about 400 Capitolites crowding it. Peacekeepers keep the onlookers at bay while we clamber inside.

The journey isn't long and soon we are being ushered by other Peacekeepers to avoid the oncoming crowds into the stadium.

Goodbyes were a blur, and soon Theo and I were alone backstage with only the other tributes for company.

We walk over to Iowan and Sunshine, and come into the end of the conversation.

"And I have also decided how to kill that girl from 5. You see I'm very inventive, there is no one better than I!" Iowan boasts. I share a look with Sunshine and she looks bored out of her mind.

Iowan had on a breastplate describing a battle on the backs of horses, which suited his mutation well. He had no other clothes, but his muscles were oiled up and glistening. Sunshine wore another sexy getup made of red chiffon, which was only partly see through.

I saw Theo ogling at her and punched him in the crotch.

District 4 were the last to arrive so I didn't get to see Clio before we went onto the stage.

I walked past almost all the tributes to get to my seat, which felt a little bit embarrassing but then I remembered I could kill them as easily as going to the toilet, so I walk with a new found confidence.

Theo sat next to me, and for once his shaggy black hair has some product in it. It is spiked up with glistening diamonds set into it. I had to admit he looked good. Therefore, for the rest of the night I studiously avoided his gaze.

This year, Caesar Flickerman has his hair dyed a dusty gold colour, and matching lips. This makes him look quite scary, with his powder white skin.

I watch attentively at the interviews. Sunshine is first, and her angle is flirty and funny. She's already got all the males on her side. She gets a good reception.

Iowan trots onto stage and remains standing, not being able to sit with his huge horse butt and all. The crowd go wild when he lets Caesar stroke his behind to check that it isn't some trick. His angle then turns to brutal, saying how he plans to get the record for the most kills, as well as winning the games. Well, everyone likes a blood thirsty psycho.

His buzzer sounds, and I'm walking to my seat, the crowd goes wild for my dress before I have even had the opportunity to sit down.

"So Olivia Bellona! You look positively radiant tonight, I must say!" Caesar beams.

"Thank you, Caesar." I say politely. He places an arm on my shoulder, and the crowd gasps as my skin ripples like the surface of a pond. I grin slyly.

"How… how does it do that?" Caesar asks with his voice full of awe and wonder.

"If you like that, just wait until the games and there's lots more where that came from." I say, giving the crowd my evil eye. It is quite effective as the crowd gobbles it up, and I'm almost ashamed to admit that it is all down to Mays help.

"I don't doubt that for one bit! So tell me, do these special powers have anything to do with getting that 10 in your training?"

"No. I definitely think there was an influence, but I am a skilled girl Caesar. The Gamemakers all knew this. If it was just because of my supernatural powers, would you think I would've volunteered without knowing about the twist? I am prepared." I say, my voice icy and deadly. It contrasts with the warmth, homeliness of my dress. I am calculating, unpredictable and unrelenting.

"Onto our next topic. Wow. That outfit in the tribute parade just took my breath away. I could almost imagine that you and Theodoros had just become victors. How did it make you feel?"

"I felt like I got to show who I was for the very first time." I say truthfully.

"So, you and Theo. Good friends or deadly enemies?"

"Deadly enemies." I joke. The cameras swivel to his face and he is pretending to cry. I roll my eyes. "Seriously though, he's a really good friend. I just wish we'd met somewhere else." The crowd make noises of sympathy, and Caesar almost looks sad for me. What? I don't like the guy that much!

"How have you enjoyed the Capitol?" Caesar asks, and I know the answers can only be positive.

"It's been amazing. So much different from home, and I thought we were well off! It's just a luxury that District 2 can't afford," I say with sadness, "so I'm relishing in it while I can!" the crowd like me for this and I see Caesar laughing in the corner of my eye.

"Would you like to tell us about your family?" he didn't really seem to state it like a question.

"Not really. I have a mother, a father, like every normal person. I have two younger sisters and a younger brother. I had a twin sister, and she died. That's about it." I say heartlessly. The crowd seem stunned silent at my cold confession of my sister's death. I see Alexandria in the crowd frantically shaking her head for me to continue. "She was my best friend." I say, looking to Alexandria for reassurance. She prompts me to continue. "It was one of the hardest days of my life." Still wasn't good enough. "Someone who was my other half was ripped away from me brutally. Since her death, I have always felt something hollow inside of me," I admit, and I continue, only realising the truth until now. "I only volunteered for the games to fill that empty pit. I have no idea whether or not it will succeed, but it is something to do in my sister's honour."

The crowd is quiet as I reveal this weakness about myself. My heavy heartbeat thrums in my ears and that is all I hear. Until the Capitolites starting clapping, slowly at first as though in respect, and getting louder and louder until they're stamping their feet. Alexandria was right. They do love a good sob story.

I choke out a thank you, overwhelmed by the noise and rush back to my seat. Theo gives me a very sympathetic look, and I know that it is because he has never seen that side of me. The one that can be hurt.

Well, that will change dear tributes, I think. They will not be able to use it against me, and if they try I will end them.

Theodoros goes next, and the crowd goes wild for him, already being a favourite.

"Welcome welcome Theodoros! Wow, I must say your wings look more magnificent in person than on TV!" Caesar gushes. Theo doesn't really seem to know how to respond to Caesars boy crush on him, so he just gives his cocky, cheeky grin to the camera.

"So Theodoros, tell us, how do you feel with this year's new twist?"

"I gotta be honest Caesar, I was pretty ticked off at the beginning," he jokes and the audience laugh along with him. "It's just made my chances a lot harder, I have to admit, but I am prepared and confident in myself that I can do this." He grins, unfurling his wings proudly. I roll my eyes. Theo sees this and winks at me. "But I know I will have no chance without my beautiful district partner Olivia Bellona!" he yells and the crowd go wild. I blush furiously and send Theo dagger looks.

Caesar picks up on this. "Ooh what's going on there?!" he asks, leaning forward as though it was a secret and like the whole of Panem couldn't hear.

Theo leans away from him and gives a jolly chuckle. "Nothing at all. I just like winding her up." He laughs, sending another wink my way.

The crowd laugh in delight at this. A few tributes snicker. I am no longer a figure of fear, not after Theo's interview. I am going to fucking kill him.

I let my anger simmer as he finishes off his interview. It was very generic and nothing special, exempting the part when he spoke about me. When he returned to his seat, he leaned over to whisper to me but I pulled away, shooting him an intense look. His expression quickly looked hurt, but he turned his attention to District 3, Electra.

The interviews flashed by with nothing really special. Clio and Pisces were sly and mysterious, which worked a few favours for them considering how bad their training scores were.

District 6 Felicity floated up, her light pink winks batting furiously. She was sweet, but tried to hint at a different side to her. I felt a deep wash of pity. She was going to die.

Sibylline, the Oracle, was extremely creepy. All of her colour from her body seemed washed out. Her long red curly hair is now replaced with impossibly straight white hair.

I wondered how she was able to tell the future. Caesar asks about this, and she looks him in the eye when speaking. I don't hear her answer as I see Caesar stiffen and go slack-jawed, never breaking eye contact.

I wonder what that was all about.

Her brother was up next, and he was quite pathetic at the Reaping and Opening Ceremonies. Well that has completely changed. He was brutal, and seemed on the edge of his seat. His eyes were feral, and his mouth seemed to salivate at the row of tributes behind him. He looked just about ready to throw himself into the fray of the Hunger Games. He would be unpredictable, a beast.

Cotton pretended she was weaker than she was, a little snivelling brat, which I had to hand it to her was a good strategy considering the power she had.

Kingsley was cocky as ever, and next to me I could hear Iowan seething under his breath. Yep, goat boy was going down.

Snake-face was next from 9. She wasn't anything special, but her appearance was enough to awe and disgust the audience.

The little vampire was full of malice and threats which sent chills up my spine. No one had won under the age of fourteen, and even then that was a District 4 tribute. Hopefully that record wouldn't be beaten.

India had that dark mystery about her, with a touch of fiery attitude.

District 12 was boring as ever. Cinder didn't give the power of Earth enough justice. I grit my teeth in anger. Cameo the Minotaur refused to acknowledge his mutation, and just shouted out messages to his mum and sister. Something which made him seem more desperate… which could lead to madness.

The show finally over I lope off backstage and wait for Alexandria. Theo joins me. We watch in mute silence as all but some tributes load up into the glass elevators. Alexandria joins us, bringing the mentors of Cotton, Snake-Face, Cinder and India.

I remember each Victor she brings with her. Cecelia, District 8, Cotton's mentor; fast runner. Remained hidden for majority of the games, and lured Careers to makeshift trap that contained venomous snakes. 58th Hunger Games.

Franny, District 9, Barbie's mentor; Speed and smartness. Chased and trapped her victims then killed them with throwing knives, with her partner. 51st Hunger Games.

Ghost, District 10, India's mentor; was a hunter within the boundaries of 10 as his job, used strategies to kill tributes like animals. At the start he formed a huge alliance of skilled tributes that attacked the careers and left them weakened. Towards the end he became a bit mad, drained tributes blood in a bucket before they were shipped away, and sloshed it in the Careers encampment. Mutts were drawn to the blood and killed the rest of them off. 57th Hunger Games.

Haymitch, District 12, Cinder's mentor; Used a force field to kill opponent with her own axe in the final showdown, and through an alliance. Refused to be lured by gamemakers. 50th Hunger Games.

"Why have you called us here?" Haymitch says, swaying on his feet. Alexandria gives him a look of disdain.

"You know why. My tributes have formed an alliance with your tributes. We need to make sure everyone has the plan right so no one ends up dying, got it?" there are a few nods, while Ghost just stares at me intently.

I ignore him.

"So Olivia and Theodoros are pretending to be a part of the Career pack. When the gong rings, Barbie, Cinder and Cotton run off to take cover. Wait there though, because India will shortly join you. Theodoros, you will cover India while she heads into the cornucopia to get supplies for a day or two, and hopefully a weapon. Theo, try to look menacing when you protect her so people will think you're after her. Olivia, your job is to distract them from Iowan and the other Careers. Kill as brutally as possible, steal their kills, do whatever it takes to keep their attention on you and not Theo. Once India has the packs she needs, pretend to hit Theo hard in the head. Do not actually do this, because if he is dazed it may cost him his life. This will help your 'escape'.

"To proceed with this ruse, when you see India fleeing back towards the other girls, pretend to go after her. Throw a knife at her feet, so that if she doesn't manage to get any weapons a single knife may provide a little protection. Pretend you missed, and then India rush off. Theodoros and Olivia, your jobs are done for the day. Protect yourselves from the bloodbath; erase any thought that you might've helped India instead of trying to kill her.

On that first night, you four girls must make camp as close to the cornucopia as you can. Olivia, when leading the pack hunting make sure you travel in the opposite direction to them. Then, on the second night, Theo and Olivia will guard the camp, and you four have to come into the camp. Carry as much weapons and supplies as you can, kill the Careers if you have the stomach for it."

When she's finished everyone nods in agreement and respect. They ask questions they are unclear on, but mostly everyone gets it. Theo catches my eye, and we indulge in a secret, a sly smile. Oh, we were fooling everyone. We had gone in deep, got the mentors involved. I reckon, when they see our impure intentions, and the mentors turn on Alexandria, she will pretend to be as shocked as them.

And if they say anything to her about it… well they know what she is capable of.

We ride up to our floor and I see with a shock that it's really late. Fortunately, May had made everyone wait for us for dinner.

There was lots of chatter about how well everyone did. I even got a grunt of approval from Brutus, which is definitely saying something.

I devoured the meal. Tonight it was especially extravagant. There were about a hundred different mains to choose from. I chose roasted duck, cheesesteak, shark fin soup, this delicious little package called Masa toro with caviar. May seemed to eat it by the bucketful. For dessert there was an array of sundaes. Three were placed before me. And a cupcake.

They were all the most gorgeous masterpieces I really didn't want to eat them. They all had this fine shaving of gold dust on them, and I asked May if they were edible.

"It's pure gold darling. Of course you can't eat it. But it is shaved small enough that you can. The President really splurged on us tonight!" she said, wriggling with glee.

I walked to my room, finally feeling full as normally I always have room for more.

Theo, too lazy to walk, just flies by me, giving me a sleepy salute. I roll my eyes and gesture for him to come into my room. He looks intrigued, but continues to go to his room. Probably for a shower.

I strip naked right in the middle of my room and head towards the big bath. It fills up quickly with warm water. The fountain in the middle squirts out pink liquid, and fans within the pool automatically churn it, making berry smelling bubbles. I sink in slowly, feeling my body release its tension and relax. This is the last luxury I will have before I am thrown in the games, with not a clue what the arena will be like.

Hopefully with hot springs.

After washing the ample Capitol gunk off me, I wrapped myself in a towel and headed to my room.

And there Theo was, laid on my bed in his pyjamas.

He grins at me like a naughty school boy. "Sleepover?" he asks hopefully. I control the water off my skin to go onto his, and he yelps in annoyance.

"Oops, sorry baby…" I trail off in a sexy voice while I head into the dressing room. I leave the door cracked open so I can hear him. I get into a long purple tshirt which looks like it belongs to a much bigger frame, and some silken pyjama shorts. I look in the floor length mirror. My hair remains the deep black it was dyed, and has curled tightly. It floats calmly in the air.

"The calm before the storm." I murmur to myself. I leave the dressing room and join Theo in the bedroom.

He was propped up in bed and winked at me seductively. I rolled my eyes, and shoved him with all of my strength off the bed. It wasn't hard. His lithe body flew out of bed and landed on the floor with a grunt. I then reached into my pillow and removed the note Theo left me the other night and the bottle of vodka. May had confiscated all of our alcohol, murmuring something about us becoming drunkards before we were even victors.

This was the only thing we had left.

I raise the bottle above my head, and watch in amusement as Theo's eyes light up in excitement and he jumps up.

"To our survival!" I say, I unscrew the top of the bottle and take as many mouthfuls as I can before the liquid burns my throat and brings tears to my eyes.

Eagerly Theo plucks the bottle out of my hand and he too drinks as much as possible before he's retching from the taste. I mock him, and yet he returns for more.

I lie on the plush sofa while Theo occupies the bed. I watch him with a strange sort of reverence. I try to memorise his image. The strong jawline, high cheek bones, the dark eyes that look lighter in the light. In my drunken haze, I wasn't subtle, so Theo gave me a look which clearly showed he thought I was being creepy.

"The Games are tomorrow." Theo states. I roll my eyes at him.

"No shit doofus." I snort, getting out of bed and beginning to dance.

"Olivia…" I look at him sharply. He hasn't ever called me Olivia. Never. "I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I don't want you to die. I don't want to die. This has turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life." He blurts, and I give him a look of sympathy.

He describes exactly how I feel, but I know that if I confess it may cause him to do something incredibly stupid in the Games. The Hunger Games is not a place of hope or love. It is death and pain. If I admit I have felt the same, it could just unnecessarily cost him his life.

And so I smile at him sweetly and rest my palm onto his cheek. I lean close and whisper how I do wish things could have been different, but aren't. And then I wish him good luck, I kiss his cheek and gesture for him to go. He nods in complete understanding, and I know that we are on the same page.

Theo, that stupid birdboy. He was driving me crazy. A week with him and already I was wishing for a different life. And this, this is what I had been dreaming about since I was young. I was basking in the glory of the great Capitol, was I not? I was on the road to becoming a victor, showered with gifts and respect. I had it all planned. I wasn't going to be lonely, I had wanted to have a family… and now it was all jeopardised. By the fact that I was no longer at an advantage, leaden with a power I could scarcely control. And there was my district partner who was destined to die for my return. There was no way around it. He would die, and he was someone I had grown to care about…

Which I hated. Most of my life I had been shut off from feelings, knowing I had to be heartless to be a killer. I remember how ruthlessly I murdered the girls I grew up with in the trials. Where was that Olivia when I needed her? But no, when it matters now, on the build up to the games I have become soft. I do not blame Theo, and he won't be punished for it.

But anyone who gets in my way to victory will. That, I promise.


	14. The Hunger Games

**Please review!**

* * *

The Hunger Games

I woke up feeling groggy and unrested. My limbs felt heavy and my head pounded. This was not good. I would not be happy if I was still feeling this shit when the gong rang, it might cost me my life.

The silent servants handed me a soft fluffy dressing gown which I flung over the lacy underwear I wore for bed last night. I slipped into some slippers and was led out of my room.

I looked across the hall and saw Theo just about to leave his room too. I sneak him a smile, and he grins back before I am rushed into the glass elevator.

Stood at the entrance were Alexandria and Brutus and May. They all looked as though they had been up for a while.

Alexandria gives me a rare smile and wishes me good luck. She looked as though she wanted to say more but how can she quickly help me go over my training in these final moments?

Brutus comes forward and clasps my arm, giving me a respectful nod. That is probably the most sentimental thing Brutus is capable of.

May just squeals and gets excited, bouncing up and down and pulling me into a surprisingly strong hug. I stand stoic and glare at her until she releases me.

We go down below the training floor and open up to a cockpit. 4 hovercrafts wait, ready to escort the tributes to the arena. Amelie waits outside the closest one and rushes over to me with a teary smile. I grin back at her, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

She looked like she had been up for hours.

Amelie took me from the Avoxes and helped me up into the Hovercraft. We walked quickly through the enormous hangar and into a small sitting room. There were plush chairs and a coffee table, covered with a bounty of breakfast foods. A coffee machine stood on a cabinet.

Amelie walked off to make us both a hot chocolate while I helped myself to as much food as I could. There would be easily accessible food in the arena from being a career, but nothing that tastes anywhere near as good as the food from the Capitol. And with my new metabolism I seem to be constantly starving.

I eat about half of the buffet before we set off. An orderly comes just as we take off and her purple hair contrasts with her white lab coat.

She injects the tracker into my and I watch in awe as it flashes beneath my flesh. I push hard onto it to see if it hurts, it doesn't but I leave a small bruise. The orderly also hands me a pink colourful pill.

"What does this do?" I ask in curiosity before popping it into my mouth.

"It stops your period sweetie. Not forever, don't worry. If you win, we give you another pill to start it up again. It's the same with the boys mostly. Stops them getting a bit sexually excited, stops facial hair and things like that!" she said in a sweet voice.

I didn't like the thought of my periods stopping, being afraid that it might not start up again. And I was due within the next few days. But I guess it did make sense, was a bit disgusting to watch someone change a tampon and horny boys don't make for a good killing show.

Amelie tries to make conversation but soon stops trying, knowing I'm not in the mood to talk. I guess she thinks it may be because I am nervous, but in fact I am bottled up with excitement I can barely contain myself.

I was going to a launch room and I would be the only tribute to ever go inside. And then the Games would begin and my dream would become a stark reality. All that hard work training and fighting and sacrificing… and I am finally here.

My sister would be proud.

The Capitol whizzes past underneath us like a blur, and then so do some of the districts. To my disappointment I don't spot District 2. I watch the sun rise and the sky go from a deep, relentless black to a soft warm blue glow. We go past a grey looking district and then all of a sudden the windows go black.

We are in temporary darkness before lights flicker on. This process has been explained to me time and time again. The shutters come down because we are nearing the arena.

Amelie smiles at me with apprehension. "It's nearly time Olivia. You ready?" I nod eagerly, and gulp down the water she passes me.

I think to how my family would be reacting to this. They would all have been up for hours. My mother making a huge breakfast to try calm her churning nerves in her stomach. My father would have gone for a walk to clear his head. Emerald and Ruby would still be in bed, pretending to be asleep, not wanting today to arrive. And my brother Alec. Well he would be going about the house making sure everyone is okay. Helping mother with breakfast. Lacing up fathers boots. Dressing Ruby and Emerald. Doing anything he can to distract himself of what would happen within the next few hours.

And then there are my friends who are undoubtedly rooting for me. My trainer Annabeth would have already taken somebody on by now, but I know her attention will be focused on me, watching the screens in the training centre instead of watching some other girls aim. The ginger twins, Riley and Ryder. My fellow trials survivors, Cherry and Lolita, dying with envy. And the two other 18 year old girls who managed to get permission before I did. My friend Paris, who was horribly disfigured during the street trial after she tried to steal some bread and someone threw acid onto her is now strongly against the games. I assume she is steeling herself for the worst: that I won't return. And if I do, she will not talk to me ever again.

Most people in District 2 will avoid me when I return. I would be glorified, and being a victor makes people nervous. So many go through the trials but never make it to the Games and even fewer win.

I would be revered from a distance.

I take a nap to try refresh myself and wake up two hours later to Amelie shaking me. We had arrived.

We are escorted by some peacekeepers and I feel a sudden pang of homesickness. I know some of these soldiers came from District 2 and got the best promotion possible. They walk me down but they don't seem to be guarding me, knowing that any volunteer would want to be here. There would be no attempting escape from me.

There was a deafening hum in the chambers I was walking through. I could barely hear myself think. There were wide caverns full of discarded equipment and empty cages that once held mutts. And then there was a pristine white corridor that circled round. The Launch Rooms.

I follow Amelie into the Launch Room which was mine. On the door was 'District Two Tribute: OLIVIA BELLONA' embossed in marble. I stroked the material gently and I was ushered in.

This room was even more simplistic than the hovercraft. Simple white leather couches. White walls and white carpet. A chrome tube stood at the end of the room with flashing blue lights and a clear glass door. The tube to take me into the arena. A white door stood to the left and when I looked in I saw a small bathroom. The sink was full of beauty products.

Amelie told me to have a nice long shower; we still had two hours until the games begun.

I felt the hard beat of water on my back pleasant and relaxing. This would be one of the last luxuries I have before I am shipped off into the Games. I hope it won't be the last luxury ever.

I absorb some of the water; storing it within me should I need it later on.

I wash myself with berry smelling soaps and shampoos, vigorously washing myself. I removed every speck of dirt off my body until I was pink and raw.

The cold air stung my skin as I emerged, and wrapped in a towel I met Amelie in the sitting room.

The outfit for the Games had been delivered in a blue bag. The bag laid discarded on the floor and the items of clothing were neatly set out on the coffee table while Amelie examined them carefully.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I move towards her on the sofa.

She looks up from her work. "I'm just trying to see what conditions these clothes are made for. But I seriously cannot gauge anything sweetheart, you're gonna have to go in knowing nothing! These are just like regular clothes to go into town hun!" I looked at her in surprise, and then examined the clothes set out below.

I slipped on some black cotton pants and a bra. I wasn't given an undershirt. And something that confused me. I had to wear a pair of gold and black fishnet tights, dark acid stained short shorts that were ripped, and a crop top made of thick dark blue velvet, the colour of my eyes prior to the games, and included three quarter sleeves. Some socks to go over my tights and some boots. I was disappointed to see that they weren't made for running, a cool burgundy colour and were extremely comfy. I was handed a coat which reached my mid-thigh and was a dark grey. I put it on and found it was surprisingly warm. It had large lapels and buttons. A belt wrapped around the waist. I had a pair of sunglasses that were tinted really dark and were completely circular, with a thin wire frame.

"What is this?!" I ask in disbelief, looking at myself in madness.

Amelie bites her lip and shakes her head. She has no idea what my outfit is supposed to do. They are supposed to protect from the elements we will be exposed to in the arena, to make us comfortable… not stylish!

Amelie walks out into the bathroom and returns with a makeup kit. I look at her with disbelief, my hair beginning to whip around me wildly in a fevered frenzy. What was happening? This was nothing like what had been explained to me. No makeup, no fancy outfit. Just a plain simple face; plain simple survival clothes. That was it.

Amelie quietly dabbed makeup onto my face, and I was horrified to see that my tattoos around my eyes had extended. I looked away quickly, not wanting to see how much of a freak I had become.

She dabbed away at my flaws covering them up, she threaded silver wire into my hair into small braids, and elongated my eyelashes. She then sprayed my face, to undoubtedly try to keep the makeup on during the remainder of the games.

Once she had finished she reached into her pocket and pulled out my district token.

I looked at it with a mix of longing and resentment. I slipped the macaroni necklace round my neck and wore it proudly.

Amelie smiled at me. "You look amazing. Right, so I've been able to think of some stuff for you. Those shoes you're wearing were very popular before Panem and the world went kapoot! Doc Martens I think. Very high fashion. And that's all I can get. You're clothes are meant to look good and style, not for comfort or survival." Amelie says, biting her lip. I shrug, I'll know in the next half hour.

I sip water while I listen to Amelie babble on about the bets for the tributes this year. Theo and I are both competing for the number one tribute being bet on, which I acknowledge with a hint of pride for District 2. This is how it should be.

A red light then begins to flash throughout the room, giving it an eerie feel. I give a nervous smile to Amelie and she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Good luck!" She whispers and I grin at her. My body coursing with energy I step into the glass tube and as I'm in it the glass door shuts behind me. Immediately I stop hearing the loud siren.

The platform began to rise and I felt my palms get sweaty and heart rate quicken. Was I ready for this? Was I capable? Would I be dead within the next hour? Would it be my face in the sky tonight? Would my body be returned to my family tomorrow? Or would I survive?

I watch as Amelie's face fades from agonizingly slowly as I rise and rise. And then I am thrown into darkness.

* * *

I feel as though I have been swallowed by the darkness. It is infinite. There is no light. I cannot tell if I am still rising on the platform or if I have stopped. Have I stopped? How long have I been down here?

And then there is brightness. I blink away at it and wait for my eyes to adjust to the surroundings. And what I see chills me to the bone.

Around me are my fellow 23 tributes. But it is not them I pay attention to.

Directly 200 ft ahead of me lay the glittering cornucopia, leaden with goods and weapons. I see the glittering array of knives and adjust my body to run towards there.

The countdown signals ten seconds have passed. We have 50 left.

We were on a playing field. It was large, extremely large, with white paint to mark a football pitch or hockey pitch. The grass was trimmed to perfection. Behind some tributes lay a small park, with a small swing set, seesaw and slide. And beyond that was a plethora of homes. Brightly pastel coloured homes. From my vantage point it seemed to be completely flat land around us. There was one estate of homes north and north east. East, south east and south seemed to house a shopping centre, streets of shops and restaurants. And to the west was a vast expense of fields and beyond that a single farmhouse.

30 seconds.

On my left stood Cosmo the Cyclops, the boy who was previously blind. Once again I feel a hint of pity for him as I watch him gulp in his surroundings. On my right stood Cain, the boy who volunteered for his little brother. His mutation 'Death Mist' was contained in a berry which he obviously hadn't eaten yet. He looked like he was about to be sick.

5 people down on my left stood Theo, who was luckily positioned next to India. He nods at me, and I smile.

My other career allies lay scattered far away from me, which puts me off a bit. Cinder is two people down on my right and I feel a sudden urge to rip out her throat. I calm down these thoughts. There is a blood bath to get through.

10 seconds.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The gong rings and everyone is a blur of motion. I hear my heart thud loud in my ears as I push my body forward as fast as I can. Electra whizzes past and is in the cornucopia in minutes. I see her looking through the rack of knives, and I push myself harder. No, she was not going to take a single one of my beauties.

That water from the shower really did the trick. My legs with their new found strength, added with a buzz of energy pushed me faster than I have ever moved before. The wind stings my skin and my coat flaps out around me. I ignore it all.

I'm at the cornucopia. The only other person there is Electra. She took too long looking for supplies. The water from her canister bursts out and drenches her, momentarily blinding her. This gives me the distraction I need. I fly over, grabbing a knife from her belt and plunge it into her chest. Her stark blue eyes lock onto mine as I fling her doomed body to the ground.

I tear off my coat and grab a long sword. This would be more efficient than a knife in a battle like this.

I jump back into the fray, but remembering my plan I don't look for victims.

Other tributes arrive at the cornucopia. Felicity swoops in and kicks me in the head, grabbing a backpack on the way out. I contemplate throwing my sword but at the speed she's going I know I would miss. And plus, good for her diving straight in to get good supplies, I'm almost proud of her kicking me in the head.

Iowan arrives next, and I quickly throw him my sword. He nods gratefully. I know I don't need to distract the careers, they know the plan, the 'ruse' for the four girls. Instead of distracting them from the girls I ask Clio to watch which direction they head off to. She nods and we leap back into the battle.

I grab a handful of knives and leave the cornucopia. I scan the survivors. I watch in anger as I see District 11, Black Berry rush off into the town leaden with 3 backpacks. I chase after him slowly and then, with all the strength I possess I throw the knife and it hits him in the back of his neck, sinking in hilt deep.

Before I can admire my handiwork a tribute barges past me, sword in hand. In his haste he cuts my arm, and to my horror my blood is thick and congealed.

I yell in anger and charge after the boy. He turns around in surprise, but it quickly turns into anger, and desperation.

It was Kinglsey. Oh dear god Iowan would be jealous. I grin at him with malice and a little bit of sadistic joy. I relished in it. He poised, ready to fight. And without warning I leaped at him, slashing at his face with my two remaining knives. He cried out in pain and tries to trot away on his little goat legs but I punch him in the face, dazing him.

To my dismay he wriggled out from me and kicked me in the side of the head with one of his hooves.

Pain burst from the back of my eyes and I was helpless as Kingsley loomed over me, ready to kill me. I didn't close my eyes, accepting my fate. I stared him down, daring him to end me.

He never did. Theo swooped in, his wings bringing darkness and death instead of sunlight that burned behind them. Kingsley attempted to slash at Theo, but he was too quick. He grabbed him under the arms and flew as high up as he could with Kingsley struggling from his grasp. And when he was high enough, he dropped Kingsley like a sack of potatoes.

He landed two feet away from me, his body in a broken, disjointed position. He was still twitching when I got up and left.

"Was India and the girls okay?" I ask, breathless as Theo and I run back into the cornucopia to restock weapons.

"Yeah, saw where they went too. Tell you later." And then he was off, picking up stragglers that had managed to escape and dropping them from impossible heights.

I rush out the entrance, prepared to continue the battle, but almost everyone had gone. Bodies littered the ground, and most of my allies were still locked in combat. Iowan was wrestling with someone, so I quickly jogged over there and slit the tributes throat, her blood gushing onto Iowan. It was Shape-shifter Leone from 5. He glared at me and trotted forward, crushing the girls' skull in his anger, but I just shrugged. One more to the kill list.

Sunshine was sat on the grass, singing softly to the dwarf, Jonas from District 3. I see Pisces locked in combat with Hart, who had shifted into half wolf and decided against helping him. Maybe they will kill each other.

I approach Sunshine and listen in on what she is singing. Her voice was beautiful, but she was singing about death, destruction, pain, illness, anything that would give a normal person nightmares. The boy seemed completely entranced.

"Hand me your knife." Sunshine quickly snaps at me. Surprised, I hand it over and watch in horror as she hands it to Jonas. He is crying now, snot dribbling down his little face. He raises the knife, and holds it there.

Sunshine stops singing.

The only sound after that was the sound of his screaming as he plunged the knife into his own chest.

I look at Sunshine, revolted. She smiles sweetly at me, obviously not thinking how terrible that was.

I quickly walk away from her and sit in the cornucopia. Clio and Iowan are already seated, knowing there is no one else to fight.

Theo shortly joins us, his hands stained with blood. He would have looked completely deadly if it weren't for that little smile playing on his mouth. I couldn't help but return it, and soon all four of us are boasting about our kills.

And then Sunshine comes and interrupts us.

"Pisces is dead and Hart is getting away."

We all leap up and rush out of the horn to see Hart's fading figure race across the field, through the deserted park and into the suburbs.

The fighting obviously over, the gongs ring. 8 cannons signal 8 deaths in the bloodbath. A fair amount, but there were still 15 people left for me to kill. Theo among them.

Clio only managed to get one kill, Webster the boy with shrinking potion from 6 by impaling him with a trident from his mouth.

Iowan got one, but as he has reminded us about a hundred times, he could have handled Leone. He managed to take down Cameo the Minotaur from 12, which impressed me a little considering how bulky he was.

Theo took down Kingsley and Cosmo, both by lifting them up and dropping them. But Cosmo apparently stood back up and shook himself, walking away.

"It doesn't count technically, but I killed him if he was human!" he said with a smile. I punched him in the shoulder, which earned me a wounded look.

Sunshine only got Jonas, holding him hostage until she could sing to him in private. She looked her normal self, overly pretty, but a bit too happy considering when I first met her she was the epitome of misery.

And then Pisces was brutally ripped apart my Hart. I almost feel guilty for not helping him out, and shake my head. No. I cannot go soft, not here. He is dead and that means I am one step closer to home.

And I got the most kills. 3, not a lot but more than some, which I was proud to admit.

Iowan was positively fuming when he discovered that Kingsley was dead and he had no part in it. He then wandered over to where the body lie. I dreaded what he might do, but what I saw was even more sick. He actually shat onto Kingsley's dead body, and then with his hooves smeared it all in.

"You are disgusting." I say, trying hard not to gag. He gives me a wounded look and I think from then on never to piss him off.

We go towards the bodies and pick up the weapons that have ended them, or some supplies they might have gotten. To my dismay I saw that each tribute was dressed similarly to me, in fashion clothes. There was one boy in flipflops, no wonder he couldn't make his escape.

I order our group to collect up a few weapons and we head to the park to allow the hovercraft to come down and lift up the bodies.

We wait ten minutes and still no hovercraft. I almost order everyone to move further back when one of the bodies I had assumed dead, jumped up and ran into the cornucopia and then sped off.

We watched in amazement as the little figure of Oscar blurred out of sight and into the town.

"That little cunt!" Iowan spat, and before I could help myself my hand was up and speeding towards his face. The impact stung my hand, but nothing on Iowans face, leaving a bright red stain on his cheek.

"I hate that word." I growl menacingly.

He glared at me, suddenly furious. He stopped his hooves and flicked his tail, ready to charge at me.

"Now now, you wouldn't want to do that now Iowan, would you?" I ask tauntingly, slowly twirling a knife between my fingers.

Before either of us strike, the hovercraft appears to collect the bodies with their giant claws. To my disgust I see that Pisces is collected in several little pieces. Clio looks like she is about to throw up so I soothingly pat her back to calm her down. That seems to do the trick,

According to my internal clock it seems to be around 1, so I order everyone back and Sunshine offers to make something for lunch.

I quietly ask everyone to talk loudly about random stuff and make as much noise as they can while I pull Theo towards the back of the cornucopia. My allies nod, knowing what I am asking and that I will tell them if I have the chance. But I know I have to watch what I say in case their mentors manage to get word to their tributes.

"So where are they set up for the night?"

"First house in the estate, the pink one with a purple roof." I nod, looking over there.

"Can they hear us? I tried but I can barely make out anything, not when I'm this thirsty."

He strains to listen. "They can hear people talking, but they aren't sure about what exactly everyone is talking about. Cotton wants them to leave us, but India is the one that is keeping them all there. They are going to set up a plan, to discern whether we're faithful or not. If not we die." He said matter-of-factly. And then his eyes go wide in terror and he grabs my arm. "Who did this to you?" he asks, furious. I pull my arm away from him cautiously.

"It was Kingsley Theo, it's alright. Some water and it will heal nicely." I say, smiling at him, almost afraid of another outburst.

He nods in thought. "I should have made him suffer more." I laugh as though he is joking, but I know he is not. So I quickly pull him towards the others, feeling a mix of emotions.

Why did he care so much that Kingsley had cut me? He knew first-hand how easily I could heal, and plus we talked about being just friends. He was being over protective, and if he couldn't control himself he might die because of me, and that is a terrible thing to do. The worst thing possible to commit in the games. Killing your own district partner was completely disgraceful. The only situation it was acceptable in was the final two.

The other districts were the enemies, not us.

We join the others and see that Sunshine has cooked us bacon sandwiches. We were given a little oil cooker, a rare treasure. I dug into mine, loving the fatty grease staining my hands and face.

Sunshine was cooking them for about an hour, knowing Theo and I could rarely be full. And Iowan didn't do so bad too.

Once we had all finished gorging ourselves we cleared up. I doused myself in water and Clio watched in avid fascination as the water formed little stitches on my arm, and then closed it up all together. A silvery little scar was left, not unlike those on my wrists.

"Clio, have you got your berry?" I ask. She nods and reaches into the pocket of her shorts. She was wearing black leather shorts, a black turtle neck top, and black and yellow stripy socks. On her feet were battered converse and in her blonde hair a yellow and black hairband. Her earrings were dangly skulls.

Her makeup was too dark and menacing. Her face was delicate and beautiful, and really should have softer colours.

She counts on three and eats the berry. I watch her closely as immediately her power is activated.

Almost immediately her substance seems to fade, and she is almost wraith like. Her skin is almost transparent and everything about her becomes floaty. Her body is no longer confined to the laws of gravity and she floats a foot off the ground. Her hair floats around her like mine, but whereas mine is violent and unpredictable hers is soft and controlled.

"Wow…" she breathes. "I read in my pack that I would be able to control the element that is strongest here. I guess that is wind?" and then without warning a huge gust comes through us, nearly knocking me onto my feet.

I laugh with her. Theo comes over to see the commotion, and then Clio is floating all around him, coming up too close to his body than I would have liked.

His face goes a deep shade of red and he tries to walk away from her. It doesn't work and she just follows him wherever he goes.

I control the anger bubbling up inside of me. What I really want to do right now is form a sphere of water and drown her. Or make her head explode from the pressure I could apply.

But I resist. Just.

Clio leaves Theo alone and goes off to show Iowan and Clio.

For the rest of the day my allies and I sort through our abundance of supplies. We separate the dried food that could be used as snacks with the other food that can be cooked. And then we managed to collect 9 sleeping bags, 3 oil cookers, 7 tanks of purified water, backpacks full of equipment and supplies, and advanced 4 medical kits in little parachutes with bells on.

Theo wants to set up an alarm system to let us know if anyone comes into the cornucopia. So we help Clio make a thin mesh to go over the entrance like a door, and attach little bells to the door, meaning whenever someone enters the bells always ring alerting the others.

We unload all of the weapons out of the cornucopia and set up the supplies inside deep to make room for camp. We lay out bedrolls and sleeping bags, set up a kitchen station and Iowan starts work on a fire with a fire starting kit. He is more brute than brains so luckily it came with an instruction manual.

Knowing everyone's preferred weapons Sunshine, Clio and I go through them and set some out for each of our allies. All the bows and arrows go to Iowan, plus a long sword. Tridents and 2 spears go to Clio, and after that she hunkers down inside the cornucopia and polishes them until they gleam.

Two swords go to Theo, as do a few knives and a spear. Sunshine gets axes, which surprise me. She looks so girly now it is difficult to imagine her brutally butchering someone. And all the specialised knives go to me. I touch them with reverence, itching to use them on someone. The blade was black, made of some unknown iron. I throw one onto the cornucopia and it slices through it like butter. I nod appreciatively.

Iowan offers to guard camp while we go tribute hunting. He was cut badly on his front thigh and believes it would be better to rest it, and kill more tributes when he is better later on in the games.

I shrug and give him a pair of night vision goggles. The rest of my allies and I didn't need any, as the town and shopping plaza were lit up with street lamps.

Going along with my plan I lead my allies away from the estate and move towards the stores.

We pack a few supplies and medical kits, but mainly weapons. We don't bother to wait for sundown, the streetlights would light our way for us. I put on my coat, the one I threw down in the cornucopia, and to my annoyance find the sunglasses in the pocket. I thought I had left that in the launch room.

As we set off I notice everyone else's outfits. Sunshine was in another red dress, but it was velvet with silver strands of thread in the material, making it sparkle. A black leather jacket and tights. And bright red wedges. I looked at her with disbelief.

"How the fuck are you going to be able to walk all that way? And be quiet? And run?" I ask snarkily. She looks offended and with a noise of protest she marches onwards, wiggling her ass. Clio gives me a look of disbelief.

We quickly walk through the field, and soon we're stood on the banks. We hunker down behind some meagre trees and scan the area in front of us. A metre in front of us is a concrete road and lining the street is a huge shopping mall. Lights are on inside the mall, and there is a mannequin holding open the door. Someone must have thought he was creepy and cut off his head and both his arms. They were all stuffed into the bin on the path.

From what we could see the mall was three stories tall. The front was made entirely of windows. Theo held a finger to his lips and faded into the shadows.

I watched in amazement as his body faded to darkness, and watched as a dark shadow flew across the night.

Within a few minutes he was beside us once more.

"Looking in the windows I couldn't see anyone straight away, but all the stores are fully stocked. Perfect places to camp. Plus, there was a snack bar and I'm hungry!" he grins boyishly. I snort at him. All that boy thinks of is food.

"Any other entrances?" Clio asks, and I smile at her. Whereas Sunshine stands admiring her red painted nails. Fuck sake.

"No not that I could see. So we have to go through the front entrance. But don't worry fish face I got your back." I glare at him. His smile quickly fades and we arm ourselves.

We cross onto the road, which feels weird under my soles. I have never felt ground this flat except in the Capitol.

I hear a scream and we all turn, poised for attack.

It was Clio. She was trapped she was banging on what seemed to be a clear wall. I rushed over to her, but I passed through it as though nothing was there. I walked back onto the street.

"I'm trapped!" Clio shouts, and hits the wall with frustration. "In my pack it says I am not to leave my 'realm' or whatever, so I guess that means the field. For fucks sake!" and then she runs off in a gust of wind.

"Well that was weird." Sunshine said, hand on her hip. "So if we're done looking after the little freak we can go into the mall? I want to get some new outfits!" and with a slip of her hair she trots into the mall. Theo rolls his eyes and follows her in.

I sigh and follow them in.

When I step inside I am hit with a cold breeze and I hurriedly tie my coat around my waist. And then I looked around me. It was like nothing I had ever seen before.

Rows upon rows of shops stood on either side of us. There was a huge open hallway thing with polished floors and a huge fountain which was spouting pink water.

I looked up and there was no roof, and I could see up to the second and third floor.

"How are we going to search this place?" I ask in amazement. Sunshine hurries over to me, clapping her hands together.

"Don't worry! I have a plan!"

And then she proceeds to sing as loud as her lungs will let her. Any boy able to hear her will have an immediate reaction. She sings of openness, and friendship, and safety and revealing secrets and yourself. She sings for about half an hour before there is a scuffle down towards the fountain.

I nod urgently at Sunshine to keep singing and she does. Theo quickly and quietly scoops me up into his arms and flies over to the store where we heard the crash.

I could barely take in the magnificence of flying, as it was over so soon. But I felt breathless and awed as Theo put me down. I shook myself out of the revere. We had some tributes to kill.

I looked up at the store front which was called: Candy Wishes. I looked inside, and it did not make me think of anything warm or happy like the name suggested.

Inside was a bounty of clothes made of dark leather, velvet and furs. To my delight there was a section of proper combat boots and I decide once these tributes are taken care of I will go get a pair.

There is another scuffle and I follow Theo, knowing his hearing is much better than mine. He leads us into a back room with much smaller rooms inside, with a curtain for a door. We rush through each tiny compartment until we get to the one on the end. And I almost burst out laughing at what I find.

There is a boy tied to a chair with about a hundred pairs of tights. Rolled up socks are in his mouth and secured round his head with some more tights. He is struggling on his bond to free himself, obviously still wanting to do Sunshine's will. With curiosity I wonder how Theo isn't affected.

And then I realise why the guy made such a commotion. He was Cosmo. His one huge blue eye blinked at us as though only just realising we were here.

Hunched behind his empowering form was Felicity. Her gossamer wings were wrapped around her like a cocoon, as though to hide her from the world.

I reach forward and remove Cosmo's gag.

"Hello sweetie." I say, my voice sickening and threatening. Now his attention is away from Sunshine he is soley focused on me. His one big eye scans everything, from what I'm wearing to how I'm stood.

I reach into my bag and remove a long, wicked sharp knife. The light reflects off the black, glistening metal.

And then everything goes horribly wrong.

Felicity, who I've mostly ignored flies up and quick as a snake cuts the tights binding Cosmo. He breaks through the remaining ones and with a roar comes towards us. I notice that I am in danger of getting crushed so I quickly run as fast as I can away from the hulking beast. The ceiling is too low so Theo nor Felicity can fly and make their escape.

Felicity skips through the racks of clothing and emerges out of the store a second before I do. Fully aware that Cosmo is not far behind I lunge after the little girl. I grab her by the waist and she kicks and screams at me.

Cosmo, obviously thinking I am causing bodily harm, gives up on weaving through the clothes and barrels straight through them.

Theo is there quick and struggles to lift him up. He flies to the top of the mall before dropping Cosmo.

He barely makes a sound and lands onto the floor with a soft grunt. But his weight was enough to crack the marble and dust around us floats everywhere.

I waited to hear the canon, but there was none. I sighed in annoyance. Can this dude be killed or what?

Soon Sunshine appears, looking a little flustered. I glare at her in annoyance as I see she has changed her outfit. Stupid girl, does she not realise where she is?

While I was distracted Felicity, the wriggly little shit, bit onto my hand hard enough to draw blood.

With a surprised yelp I release my hold on her and she zooms up into the air. Of course, not without a little payback. She yanks onto the roots of my hair, pulling it hard enough to bring tears to my eyes. I run round in circles, trying to dislodge her but she holds on fast.

I then get an idea. Locating the water within the pink fountain I hold and store it where it shoots out. The pressure builds and builds and it causes my vision to blur as I use so much energy and effort in holding the water. Water is wild and isn't supposed to be tamed; it batters against my mind in its effort to free itself from my hold. And finally, when I can hold it no more the water bursts from the fountain and flooding the room and the fountain begins to break apart, the water sending flying rocks and debris into the air.

A rock goes flying and hits Felicity on the side of her head. It starts bleeding profusely but she manages to stay in the air. She hovers above Sunshine and I, just out of reach. Towards my left I hear a mighty crash and see Cosmo pushing Theo through the front glass of another shop.

"Sunshine! Try get her down! I'm going to help Theo!" I shout over the noise. She nods and runs over to the end of the room and up the stairs. I look at her with disbelief as I work out her plan. She's going to try land on Felicity.

Idiot.

Theo will have to wait.

I grab some rocks and throw them at Felicity. She manages to dodge them easily, but she keeps her attention on me.

I almost feel sorry for the little girl. You can barely see her facial features due to pink glitter coating every inch of her skin. But her ice blue eyes are wide and petrified. I feel my stomach churn as I see her fear, and can almost see her as Ruby or Emerald.

I clench my hands hard enough that my nails cut into my palms. I shake off those thoughts.

I had deluded myself while I was here. They didn't care about me. They despised everything I had become. They were weak. And so was Felicity.

She had to die.

I watched in cruel fascination as I saw Sunshine jump off the balcony of the second floor. And I watched in delight as she hit her target, sending their bodies sprawling onto the ground.

I drench Felicity, coating her wings and making them too heavy for her to make an escape.

Sunshine gets up, breathless, and flips her hair out of the way. She prods Felicity's body with her food. "She's completely out of it. You go see if Theo is dead yet. I'll keep her here." I nod and rush into the store where I saw Cosmo's large form smashing up stuff.

The whole front windows were completely gone and there was glass littered all over the floor. It crunched beneath my feet and I wondered where they were.

The shop was another clothes shop, and I was pleased to note that these were clothes more my style. Maybe a shopping trip would be a good idea.

I hear a yelp of pain and run towards the back of the store. And there I saw something that stopped my heart.

Theo was handing from the ceiling. Bits of wire and rope were wrapped around his wings, his arms and neck. His toes were only just touching a shelf beneath him. If he slipped, he would end up hanging himself.

"Hang in there!" I whisper to him, and his eyes bulge out. His body was covered in bruises and scratches, his shoulder looked completely dislocated. He had lost a shoe. His face looked in so much pain as he attempted to free himself.

I would kill Cosmo.

Knowing there was no way I would be able to get up there and free Theo I set out to discover Cosmo. I rushed out of the store and shout for Sunshine to sing for Cosmo.

She sings as loud as she can, with a quick urgent beat.

And not too long Cosmo comes blundering in, his one eye big and unfocused.

"Now tell him to release Theo!"

And Cosmo goes back into the store, and doesn't take long until he is back out of the store with Theo's body slung over his shoulder.

This was the first night and I was already doing terrible.

Sunshine instructs him to go and sit down beside Felicity, who was tied up and gagged on the floor.

"So… what do we do now?" Sunshine asks, looking over at me.

"We kill them I guess." I shrug. "You can do it, I'll tend to Theo." And then I go to my discarded pack and get a first aid kit. I remove the rope and cables and see that there are red marks and welts where the bonds have dug in.

I clean out his wounds when I hear Sunshine begin to sing. I whip around and look at her.

"Why are you singing?" I snap and she looks at me with a mischievous grin. She then unbinds Felicity, whose eyes are wide open in terror.

Cosmo then rises from his perch, his dazed look still on his face. He lets loose a teeth rattling roar and charges at Felicity.

The little girl begins to scream and tries to fly away, but he just grabs onto her wings. She struggles and is screaming at us to help, but I know if I do I would lose sponsors. I bet I already did for telling Sunshine to handle it while I took care of Theo. Fuck.

And then the girls cries of desperation then turn into bloodcurdling screams. I watched in disgust as Cosmo ripped her wings off from her back. They landed onto the floor with a flutter, the thin pink membrane stained with blood.

Felicity lands to the ground, screaming and crying, trying to reach the cuts on her back.

I hadn't noticed before, but she was wearing a lovely delicate white dress. Now it was stained red.

"I asked you not to torture me!" she screamed at me, coming my way. Ignoring that her previous ally was now on a mission to kill her, she threw down the wings at my feet.

And then she did something none of us expected.

She turned and spat onto Cosmo. It would have almost been funny, if he didn't start screaming and the area where it landed started smoking. The air was suddenly filled with the stench of burning flesh.

She gave me a smug look. "Acid spit." And then she spat onto Sunshine. She dropped onto the floor with a scream, clutching the side of her face.

I just watch in amazement as the still bleeding girl just skips out of the mall.

Right. I had to act.

While Cosmo was temporarily down I unsheathed Theo's sword and began slowly killing Cosmo. He was huge, almost 7 feet tall. And his skin was much tougher than I anticipated. He barely noticed me as he tended to his arm. The acid seemed to have eaten away the flesh to the bone. Gross. But cool.

I ripped and slashed and stabbed, drawing blood which seemed to only affect him like little pinpricks. Theo was still passed out and moaning and Sunshine was screaming about her ruined beautiful face. So I guess I was on my own.

And then I realise the only vulnerable part of him. His eye.

I gather up all the remaining water in the fountain, and surround myself in it. Water droplets spray my face and clothes, and it revitalises my battered body. I sigh in content.

And now, Cosmo is coming to attention that he may be in danger.

He raises a huge fist and tries to smash into me and my bubble of water, and I feel my gills kick in. I quickly move out of the way and raise myself above his head. My scales come on and for once I am pleased, its like my own suit of armour.

He roars in frustration trying to reach me. His head is turned my way and I wait for him to lock his face onto mine. I slowly lower the bubble, keeping his face tilted upwards.

And then quick as a snake I stab him in the eye. I run the sword deep into his skull and I can barely hear his canon over the roaring water.

I let it release and I drop to the ground.

To my disgust his blood is a weird yellow colour.

I drag Theo and help support Sunshine into one of the stores, and watch the hovercraft come in from the skylight.

Two separate claws have to come to support his weight.

While that is going on I apply some antiseptic to the rest of Theo's injuries. The sting and burn causes him to moan in his sleep, and I contemplate kicking him in the head to wake him up. Something that doesn't become a reality as Sunshines screams require my attention.

I slap her around the face to get her to shut the fuck up. She's such a stone head. Most of the acid got in her hair, and only a droplet onto her cheek. It seemed to have burrowed in deep though, so I apply some antiseptic and bind it. Most of the more advanced medical supplies were back at camp. Though, here would be a good place to set up.

While Theo is still unconscious, I prop his body up against mine and brace it against the wall. And with a sickening crunch I fix his shoulder.

Unfortunately that is the time he decides to wake up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DIE?" He said, jumping up to his feet and shouting.

Sunshine and I both gave him wide eye looks. He was a freak.

He winces and rolls his shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurts like a bitch. Guessing you saved me from scary ogre dude. Totally my hero. So we got two kills tonight?"

"No." I growl, shifting my glare onto Sunshine. She smiles innocently, and I get the urge to break her fingers. "Because Sunshine wanted to taunt the little girl, to _have some fun. _This may be the Hunger Games but if you do that again sweetie, I'll rip your head off. The girl got away." I say, my voice venomous. She flinches at my words, but I know it was understood. In training we might have been friends, but here she is just another obstacle. Right now, another tribute to push around until it was time to dispose of her.

Theo quickly interrupts the moment.

"Well, we still have about 4 hours until dawn? How about shopping!"

And that is what we did.

I arrived back at camp empty handed, as Theo was going to fly all my bags over here. Once in a while I'd see him fly overhead and salute me, but I mostly ignored him. Mostly meaning I tried and failed not to smile at him.

All my bags were ready and waiting for me. I felt like a Capitolite, getting excited over new shoes and clothes.

For today, I was in a new outfit. A more practical one. Though the weather was extremely warm I kept my shorts and gold fishnets. I had on a pair of black combat boots identical to the ones in training. I was wearing a plain white tshirt and a black jacket. I kept the shades.

I brought some clothes back for Clio too, knowing she needed a cheer up. I brought her steel tipped boots and suddenly she was all hugs and giggles. Her hair floated up all around her in excitement, and I felt mine imitate her.

Sunshine cleared her throat. "Ahem, Clio? Where is my hug? A little bitch spat acid on me." She pointed to her face which was heavily swathed in gauze. It wasn't even the size of a penny.

I went in to check on Iowan, and his leg had healed fast. He was extremely annoyed that he missed out on the action. Almost as furious as he was when he discovered Theo killed Kingsley instead of him.

"Well if you guard camp tonight I'll make sure we hunt down that little girl." He said, grinning menacingly. I nod my assent and he gallops off around the field to stretch his legs.

I settle down in my sleeping bag next to Theo. I'm just about to drift off when his voice breaks through.

"Liv, what the fuck are we going to do? Both of us can't guard tonight if Clio can't leave the field?"

Shit.


End file.
